Dear Agony
by S.Kurou07
Summary: Maybe it was because of the fact that she didn't know her family that much as she thought she did. People liked to leave her in the dark. ON-HIATUS.
1. I: RECONNECT

**A/N: **The rewritten version of chapter 1. Okay, it might seem stupid of me for doing so, but…I didn't like the original. Some chapters will be the way they were without a few changes, but the others will have to go and be replaced. Besides, I always change things XD I settle down for nothing.

Anyway, this is very linked to the present chapters I have. Don't be too surprised with the major change.

**Beta note (the awesome Le Neko-neko):**I have no idea what I'm doing. Shoo. Read on.

_**Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura **_

_Continuer sur._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Reconnect.<strong>

_"No! Please! Let go of me!"_

_"Ma'am! Ma'am please calm down!"_

_The woman, her hands and dress blood-stained, hysterically shook her head as she lashed against the people's grips. Tears spilled forth from her eyes and she sobbed, trying to reach the unmoving, but barely breathing body of the person being carried inside the ambulance. A pool of crimson lay not very far, and beside it, a boy sat with a shaking body and limp blonde hair._

_"No! No please! That's…! That's…!"_

_A white-garbed person approached the boy, who shook his head slowly as he was helped to stand up. His and the woman's fear and grief-stricken eyes met. It was then when she collapsed._

* * *

><p><em>The lights were awfully bright…<em>

_She wondered why._

_They were shining down on her, as if attempting to blind her with their intensity. She could hear voices, panicked, rushing and hushed. The lights got brighter. She didn't understand. What was going on?_

_"…heart…failing…! Doctor!"_

_She couldn't even hear or make out their voices very clearly. What's going on with her? 'Am I…going to die?' _

_"…hurry…losing her!"_

_Wait…_

_What is this…?_

_"Let me in!" this voice… "You HAVE to let me in!" It sounded familiar, somehow. How she made it out so clearly, was another mystery to her._

_The last thing she thought about was pair of eyes; so blue—like the color of the sky. And the other; who was that person?_

* * *

><p><em>"What? But that can't be!"<em>

_It was so loud._

_Too loud for her liking._

_"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing we can do about it."_

_"How? How did that happen?"_

_"Please…calm down…" someone with a quieter voice said. She wished to open her eyes, but for some reason, she couldn't. Like something was in the way._

_"This is crazy…" the one with the hysterical voice said, and something that sounded like a thud was made. "No…"_

_"The impact was too strong. And the damage also affected her optic nerves. But I assure you, the temporary blindness will subside."_

_It was so silent._

_Until a new voice joined in._

_"Will…will she be alright?" the voice was laced with…concern? Was that the word?_

_"Of course. But the memories…"_

_"…"_

_"It may take some time to recover them."_

_"God, why…"_

_"Take her to places. Introduce her to things. In that way, she might remember."_

_Remember?_

_Now that they mentioned it, she felt very confused. Who are they? Where is she? And most importantly, who IS she?_

_"And—"_

_"E-excuse me…" she spoke very lowly, voice raspy. It was so low, but enough for them to hear. They all gasped._

_"She's awake! Oh my god, she's awake!"_

_"Miracle!" the doctor exclaimed in surprise. "After 5 months…!"_

_What exactly happened to her?_

_"Don't worry, you're going to be alright…"_

_How is she going to be alright when she has no freaking idea who she was?_

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER II:<strong>

**_"And this place is the totally unimportant Twilight Academy."_**

_**"So? What's your prefect reason of interrupting my beauty**_ **_sleep, hmm?"_**

**_"Nice. Roxas McCartney. Pleasure to meet you…?"_**

**_"It's NAMINÉ, you bastard!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter.<strong>

**Nope. Not telling you anything. Suspense is part of a story.**

**Au revoir.**


	2. II: Enter the Outspoken Trio

**A/N: **Fast update because I'm bored. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Enter the Outspoken Trio<strong>

Tonk!

"Who the hell threw that!"

A rather thick ball of wet handkerchief rolled onto the floor—something the victim had noticed.

2 pairs of blue eyes looked up innocently, and it would've worked if not for the snickering of a spiky-haired blond boy that was standing beside a red-faced girl. They looked just about ready to burst out laughing, just give them a final poke and you have 2 insanely laughing teenagers. Oh wait—they were already on it.

"Y—…you're face…!" the boy laughed harder. "You should've seen it!"

"Ha ha ha." The older one sneered, glaring at the unfazed duo. "It was _**sooo **_bloody hilarious."

The girl grinned, tossing the taller guy with flaming red hair a packet that said "Sea Salt Ice cream."

"Sorry Axel." She giggled, tearing off the plastic. "You know Roxas; always on the prowl to prank you."

Meet Axel Terrence Newton; resident pyromaniac with the looks to match—bright red hair and then forest green eyes. He always had a match or lighter hidden somewhere in his clothes (and a can of spray paint by the way), and out of the 3 he was the oldest. Loud, goofy and sometimes annoying, he is good friends with his 2 main companions—Xion Nate and Roxas Xavier. He also liked to skip classes, and the aftermath is repeating a year, so he's still in junior year instead of being a senior.

Xion Yllia Nate—the only girl in the group. She was the school's newspaper editor-in-chief, and one of the most popular girls known at school. While relatively looking simple with dark, ebony hair and blue eyes, she was cute all in all. Add to it with her friendly and upbeat personality that made her likeable to some people (others hated her because she was close to the last of the 3). Just don't make her so angry; a demon lies within. Axel cringed at the horrible memory he suddenly had.

And finally…the last of the trio.

This boy is Roxas Xavier, full name Roxas Ryan Xavier. Currently the captain of the school tennis club, Xion's assistant in the school paper, and an active Struggler. Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a million dollar smile, you'd think he was one of those "bishounens" you see every day on TV, as Xion would've put it. He was cheerful and all friendly with everyone, but occasionally gets all moody and crabby if he wanted to.

Meet the crazy, loud and insane trio of TAAS.

"By the way Xion, how's your arm doing?" Axel questioned, looking at her with concerned emeralds.

Xion smiled. No matter how cute or cheerful she looked, the girl was clumsy enough to break her arm. Roxas and Axel worried for her constantly.

"I'm fine now Ax. I have my 2 best friends me!" she laughed, the 2 following her actions.

They live an easy high school life, despite the problems they've encountered. The 3 walked along the student-filled hallways, chatting aimlessly while eating ice cream. Roxas smiled at the company of his friends. He didn't know what would happen to him if he didn't have them.

* * *

><p>Naminé entered another set of doors, watching the other nervous students while some eyed her curiously.<p>

She sighed irritably. Didn't they know it's bad to stare at strangers?

'_Bad enough to worsen my bad mood…' _she sulked, not really knowing where she was going until she decided to suck up her pride and approached a guy in a retarded beanie. Who wears a beanie in the middle of a hot day?

"Excuse me?" she called out to the guy. Bad mood or not, she was still a Blanc. Blancs are supposed to be polite and gentle. That was what Naminé was taught.

"Yeah? Whaddya want _**Derpina?**_" he smirked in crude humour, and Naminé scowled at that. Just cause she's blonde she's…_derpina._

"Can you please show me the way to Mr. Even's class?" she asked, keeping her temper in check.

"That's it? Well, I suppose I can." He grinned cheekily, but he grabbed her chin. "With a price."

Naminé narrowed her eyes at him, clearly getting impatient with his shitty attempts of flirting with her.

"No thank you." She deadpanned and slapped his hand away, about to stomp away when he grabbed her arm a little more forcefully. "Vous peu salaud! Je vous aid it le lasisser aller de moi!"

He only laughed. "French ehh? C'mon, what's the rush? Let's—"

Naminé could only watch in surprise as he went down to the floor, sporting a bruise on his cheek and knocked unconscious. The French girl looked up as she saw a blonde boy about the same age as her nurse his knuckle, frowning at the body on the floor.

"Typical of Seifer…" he mumbled, and his blue eyes focused on hers. "Oh hey! Are you alright? Seifer didn't hurt you right?"

"Oui, oui." She shyly smiled at him. "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me."

"Ah." He blushed from the thanks. "No problem! You should probably leave this jerk alone. If you know what I mean."

Naminé nodded, then stretched her hand out to him.

"My name is Naminé." She offered, and his larger hand took her own, shaking it with a grin.

"Roxas Xavier." He then pointed to the other 2 behind his back, who were poking the unconscious Seifer with a twig that came totally out of nowhere. "Those are Xion and Axel. So Naminé, I'll hope to see you 'round?" he smiled.

"Sure."

He retreated back to his friends, waving her a friendly goodbye.

Naminé waved back, but then realized something.

She still didn't know how to get to Mr. Even's class.

She let out a groan and face-palmed from her own stupidity. "Mother of God…I'm going to be late!" she dashed towards the school directory.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	3. III: Three of Three

**A/N: **I'm still ashamed with the story mess up incident ._.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Three of Three<strong>

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Vanitas? Vanitas! Hey! Open up!" a irritatingly loud voice from outside called.

"Go away blondie!" came the muffled reply.

"C'mon Vanitas! I thought we were okay already! Open up!"

The newcomer heard a dull thud from behind the oak door, followed by a string of curses that the spiky-haired blonde sighed about. The sound of the inside lock twisted, the door opened partially due to the chain inside. A pair of sleep-deprived golden eyes that peeked from messy raven bangs glared at him.

"What. Is. It. Ventus?"

Ventus grinned at him, and made him open the door wider, but the boy was hard to convince.

"You aren't planning to be late are you?"

"I'm not going." Vanitas deadpanned.

Sadly, Ven doesn't take a no for an answer.

"Hey—!" Vanitas yelled in protest as the blonde dragged him out.

"You're going with Terra, Aqua and me. Got that?" Ven sent him a stern look, which Vanitas shrugged off.

"I am not going with those weirdoes." he ripped his arm away from Ven's grasp. "Go away Ventus."

Vanitas went back inside his apartment, leaving a dejected Ven outside sighing. Ven looked at his hand, then at the door.

He went back to the waiting car downstairs, and then went inside. Two people were on the front seats, one was a male with brown hair, the other a female with blue hair.

"How'd it go Ven? Is he coming with us?" the girl asked, smiling.

"No luck, Aqua."

"Really." the driver huffed. "We try to be nice and all, but this is what we get?"

"Give it a rest Terra." Ven replied. "He'll come around sooner or later."

"We hope." Aqua frowned.

* * *

><p>In a certain household, 2 brothers calmly went downstairs. One was sporting a rather long silver hair, the other a short one. They both have emerald green eyes and both looked different.<p>

"Liku, you want to catch a ride with me?"

The younger twin averted his eyes to the side.

"No."

"You sure?" Riku asked, blinking.

Liku only nodded, and then went further than his brother, heading straight to the front doors while Riku to the dining room. Liku would've gladly exited the mansion, until a voice stopped him.

"Liku."

The boy immediately stopped, his eyes showing slight fear of what his mother, Jenova, wanted him for. His mother had long silver hair, and piercing red eyes that made Liku shiver. Her straight face and cold personality didn't do either.

"Where are you going?" she questioned calmly, flipping to another page of a newspaper.

"I…I'm going to school."

"Without a meal?" she looked up straight to his eyes.

"Y-yes."

Jenova seemed to think for awhile, until she nodded for him to go. Liku was this close to running out.

"That boy…" Jenova sighed, frowning.

Riku could only look at his half-eaten apple.

* * *

><p>Class was already starting when Vanitas arrived. All eyes shifted from the teacher to his poker-faced self, including the teacher. Naminé's eyes blinked; she didn't recall seeing him yesterday. Is he new…?<p>

"Mr. Andreas. You're late." Professor Marluxia drawled.

"You don't say?" Vanitas sarcastically replied. "Of course I'm late. I can see that."

Small giggles erupted from the room, and whispers went afloat until the pink-haired man silenced them.

"How disrespectful. Detention after school." Vanitas groaned at this. "Take your seat, Mr. Andreas."

"Yes, yes." he murmured, dropping to his seat in a heavy manner. And oh joy, Naminé happened to be beside him.

"Mother of…" Naminé sighed to herself.

"Okay, let's resume…"

* * *

><p>The music room was Liku's sanctuary. He often spent his breaks and lunch here, marveling the shiny instruments, most importantly the grand, black piano that was situated on the center in a platform. The silver-haired lad smiled to himself, his eyes savoring the beautiful piano.<p>

If only he had friends…

Liku clenched his fists, disappointment filling him. 'When would I have real friends like Riku…?' he wondered, and sighed, sinking to the floor in a huff.

Little did he know, that this wish might stir some things…

* * *

><p><strong>School Canteen<strong>

Naminé looked around the school canteen, looking for an empty table. Looks like no one was willing to let her seat. _'Great. Not even a week in this school and I'm an outcast already. Kill me now.'_she sighed.

She was about to walk away when something went "SPLAT" behind her head. The canteen silenced, and Naminé stopped walking. That thing slowly slid down her hair, to her back, then to the floor. She looked down.

Ice cream.

Oh. No wonder it felt cold.

She looked behind her, seeing a smirking boy with brown hair holding a bent spoon. His friends were already laughing, and Naminé's fists shook.

"Oops!" the boy said in a very "apologetic" voice. "Sorry! Didn't see you there!"

"Ha ha! Good one Sora!" another boy with blonde hair jeered.

Naminé sighed and merely sent them a smile, which made the group very uneasy. Sora—the culprit—merely waved back, sitting back down.

"Dude, what's with her? Is she loco?" another blonde with spiky hair and amber eyes said, a finger doing a motion above his ear.

"Looks like—"

Sora didn't get to finish his sentence because he was knocked out of his seat by someone throwing lasagna on him. His posse gaped for awhile until they burst out laughing, holding their stomachs in laughter.

Naminé stood smug on her place, her hand dripping with red sauce from the lasagna she stole from a gaping student—which was Aqua. Liku, on the other hand, was looking afraid and from the look on his face said, "Not good, not good."

Oh how right he is.

"Who the fuck!" Sora yelled, his face contorted with raw anger.

"Me. Got a problem with that?" Naminé glared back.

"You little—!"

"Hey! It was YOU who started it!"

"Oh really!" Sora stood back up, dumping his hand on his pudding. "It's on now DERPINA!"

"Bring it!"

Someone totally unimportant screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!"

And chaos ensued.

* * *

><p>"Would you look at that?" Axel drawled from his place on the second floor of the canteen, his arms propped on the safety rails.<p>

"Yep." Xion munched on her burger. "Sora again huh?"

Roxas sheepishly nodded, drinking his sea-salt smoothie as food was thrown back and forth across the room. Then his eyes spotted something awfully familiar.

"What the…?" his outburst seemed to gain Axel and Xion's attention.

"Rox? What is it?" Axel asked.

"Isn't that…Naminé?"

There she is, ketchup on her plaid shirt and all kinds of food, throwing some carrot at Sora, spewing out curses in French.

"Mother of God!" Axel whistled.

_'Naminé...'_ Xion frowned.

"Um, yeah. C'mon guys! We have to inform Mr. Alchier now!"

"Roxas! Wait!" Xion held him back. "I…I don't think you don't need to do that." she laughed nervously.

"What?"

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!" a deep, angry voice boomed on the canteen, stopping the food fight.

"P-Principal Xemnas!"

SPLATT!

The silver-haired principal could only gape as cake slid down his face. His eyes trailed to a horrified Naminé, hands covering her mouth in shock.

"I…I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"All of you…clean this mess now! Miss Blanc and Mister Samson, you two shall go with me."

"But sir!" Sora whined, getting into a glaring contest with Naminé.

"No buts! Now!"

Liku worriedly watched them go, spotless because he hid under a table. As for the sole blonde up in the second floor, Roxas watched Naminé go.

* * *

><p><strong>Principal's Office<strong>

Inside the room we all absolutely hate, 2 food-drenched teenagers are currently engaged in a verbal shouting contest, the principal twitching with annoyance and irritation.

"Believe me sir! It was HER who started it!"

"Lies! I did nothing to you! You're the one who started it!"

"No, you!"

"Non! C'est vous qui avez commencé!" she growled back.

"Children, children! Quiet down!" one glare from the man made them silent.

"I see it was Mr. Samson who did it. Hmm?"

"…"

The boy could see Naminé's smug smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"For your brash actions, you two. I shall give you proper punishment."

"Whaaaaat?" Sora whined, pouting.

"You, Mr. Samson, cleaning duty after classes. This shall start today and will end at the end of this month."

Xemnas directed his gaze to Naminé.

"As for you, Ms. Blanc." she flinched. "Detention after classes. For one week."

"Right." she nodded, sticking her tongue out to Sora who was this close to strangling her.

"You are dismissed. And kindly…wash yourselves." Xemnas said.

"This ain't over yet derpina." Sora declared.

"Back at you."

Naminé groaned as she walked to the girl's locker rooms, deciding to shower and change into her gym clothes.

Only on her second day of school, she already had an enemy? Madness! Naminé huffed as she removed her clothes, stepping into the shower stall. _'And now I'm more alone…' _she sulked, lathering soap all over her drenched body.

If only she attended Radiant Garden of Fine Arts Institute...

She still blamed her grandmother for this.

"Damn witch…" she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Walking to the detention room wasn't exactly pleasant, at all.<p>

If anything, it was humiliating.

Walking around with only a pair of plaid blue gym shorts, and a plain white shirt underneath the white and blue varsity jacket. Some students were also in it, but Naminé felt way more embarrassed them.

Her hand opened the detention room, finding one teacher and another student—Vanitas?—inside.

"Please sit beside Vanitas, Miss Blanc." Professor Isaac gestured, his gold eyes watching her every move as she sat down with the boy on the middle of the class.

"You may do what you like, but no one leaves the room until an hour. Understand?" the blue-haired teacher asked.

"Yeahh…" Vanitas drawled.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll be back shortly."

Prof. Isaac left the detained students in silence, neither unwilling to speak. Vanitas yawned as Naminé pulled out her sketchbook, finding nothing to do. He contemplated on using his iPod, but since it was running low on battery, he decided to just nag this girl instead.

"Ya know, standing up against Samson isn't the best way to get revenge."

Naminé glanced at him briefly, then back to her drawing.

"He deserved it. I may be a girl but I fight back too."

Vanitas smirked.

Interesting.

"Really you say…" he chuckled. "Well then, prepare for hell."

Naminé chuckled, and smirked back.

"I can take him on. I'm a Blanc, I'm strong."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

Vanitas smirk got wider.

"Welcome to Twilight Academy of Analytic Sciences. Your personal hell."

Naminé grinned.

"This place was hell for me already bro."

Looks like she found a rather interesting friend.

Before the 2 could go on, the door opened, followed by someone peeking in nervously. Naminé blinked curiously as silver hair poked in.

"Whaddya want Anderson? Got into detention too?" Vanitas drawled.

"I didn't come here for you." the boy mumbled, instead looking at Naminé instead. "You are…Naminé right?"

"One and only." she grinned.

"I want to thank you for doing that. Earlier."

"Huh?"

"Sora has a knack of bullying people and I think he deserved that punishment."

"Oh." Naminé giggled. "No need to thank me. He was the one who started it anyway!"

Liku smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you anyway."

Naminé gave just waved his thanks away, smiling. Vanitas snorted.

"Oh how cute."

Liku twitched and glared right back at him.

"You wanna say that again Andreas?"

"Oh how cute."

Naminé sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>


	4. IV: Unknown Identities

**A/N: **I shall make this totally unimportant note quick; do you all think I should place the translations of what the characters are saying? (e.g French, Greek and so and so forth.)

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Unknown Identities<strong>

Another week had passed.

Naminé felt like dying already.

All she smelled the past days were the repulsive chemicals, the sight of unfortunate frogs and rats being experimented on, teachers being strict, and being picked on by Sora and his airhead of friends.

And she's still blaming Maleficent for not listening to her.

"Oof!"

"Naminé?"

The blonde looked up to see who she bumped into, and seeing Roxas, she smiled.

"Good morning, Roxas."

"Same." he grins. "Do you like the school…so far?"

Her mood dampened again.

"Honestly? No."

"Ha ha, to be honest, I'm not surprised." he shrugged, before handing her a flyer.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"You don't know?" he sounded surprised.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did, right?" she looked up, watching his face light up with a blush, making her giggle. "Sorry, I just have to say it."

"S'fine." he smiled back. "Anyway, Twilight Academy _may_ be a school all about Science, but it's the same with events; Valentines ball, Christmas ball, Homecoming, Prom…" he smiled. "Right now, the school decided to hold a celebratory party for going to Twilight Academy."

"Oh." Naminé looked a little interested.

"Anymore questions?"

"Casual or formal?"

"Casual." he smiled then patted her head. "You'll come…right?"

Roxas actually sounded hopeful, and Naminé thought of this because, well, maybe he wanted her to go so she'd finally accept this school. She sighed, and then watched his eyes droop in disappointment.

"I'll think about it."

His eyes lit back up.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Just don't expect too much." she smiled back. "When is it?"

"May 5th."

Roxas looked down at the ground and smiled, though she didn't see it because she was looking at the time on her wristwatch.

"I should get going." he said to her, still smiling.

"Sure."

"And Naminé?" Roxas pinched her cheeks and pulled them up, making her form a deformed smile. She blushed at the action. "Smile! You'll get wrinkles faster if you frown a lot!"

And then he walked away, leaving Naminé with red cheeks and a butterfly-filled stomach.

"Awww, ain't that cute?"

On cue, Vanitas came strolling by with a teasing smirk—something Naminé narrowed her eyes on as he sat beside her underneath a tree.

"Oh it's you." she deadpanned, faking her annoyed voice.

"Harsh much?" he cooed, yawning. "What'd Xavier wanted?"

Naminé looked at him as if he grew another head. Vanitas raised a brow.

"What?" he grunted.

"Interested are we?"

"All you have to do is answer the damn question…" he mumbled, and she twitched.

"OKAY. He asked if I was going to the party…Celebratory Party?"

"Oh that." He looked at her with boredom. "You going?"

"Not sure."

"…"

Silence befell, and Naminé looked up as leaves fell down the tree they were under on. A leaf landed on her hair, and she reached up to get it.

"I just realized something." She said suddenly, and Vanitas opened his eyes to regard her.

"What? That you look kind-of stupid holding your hand like that?"

Naminé blushed in embarrassment and placed her hand down, dropping it on her lap and glaring at the boy for his insult. He merely smirked back lazily.

"We don't even know each other's name is."

"Me as well." Someone else countered.

Naminé's head snapped up towards the approaching intruder, and waved energetically at Liku.

"Hey!" she greeted, and wondered why he flinched.

Vanitas scoffed, sitting up from his lying position on the now itchy grass. Liku practically ignored his presence and smiled at Naminé, who nodded him to sit down in front of her and Vanitas.

"Where was I? Oh right, the intros." She cleared her throat, and lifted a hand to her heart, a habit she unconsciously acquired in introducing herself. "My name, is Naminé."

"Um hey? I think we already kind-of know that…" Vanitas taunted, and Naminé gave him a dirty look.

"Fine! Naminé Antoinette Blanc. I'm 16, and I love drawing—"

"You don't say?"

"Well!" the girl huffed in irritation. "Why don't _**you **_go next then?" she sneered, and he stuck his tongue out in return.

"Vanitas." He said. "Vanitas Sui Andreas. Half-Greek."

"Cool." Naminé grinned. "Can you speak it?"

"Όχι." He muttered, and Naminé snorted. "Whatever." Vanitas looked at Liku skeptically. "Not going to introduce yourself? Quite rude, Anderson."

Liku glared at him before clearing his throat.

"Liku…Liku Francis Anderson. Jenova Anderson's youngest son. Nothing special—"

"_Nothing special?_" Naminé cutted back in, voice increasing and her eyes widening. "Nothing special? Liku! _**THE**_ Jenova! She's my…" her eyes were practically sparkling. "She's my idol Liku…I love her paintings!"

Liku blinked, surprised at her outburst.

"Um…Thank you I guess?"

Naminé smiled at him, and Liku felt funny sensations on his stomach when she did so.

Then it got silent.

'_Awkward…' _Naminé thought to herself and just smiled, not really knowing what to do until…

"Liku! Liku! There you are!"

The trio's heads snapped towards the voice, and there they saw a girl, about Naminé's age, with red hair and pretty blue eyes. She was waving towards Liku with a grin.

"Who's that?" Naminé asked the silver-haired boy, who just shrugged.

"Kairi. Sora's girlfriend."

This "Kairi" person stopped in front of them, and huffed controllably, face red. Naminé curiously tilted her head to the side. _'Definitely pretty…wonder how she and that jerk became an item?' _

"Kairi. What is it?"

She smiled, and turned to acknowledge him.

"Riku was wondering if you'd like to join us…you know, for lunch?"

Naminé noticed how his eyes seemed to darken, and it seemed that Vanitas noticed it also because he nudged her.

"Who's Riku?" she whispered to the boy beside her.

"His older brother. They don't get along much." Vanitas lowly said back in return.

"No thank you. I'm comfortable with them."

It was then when Kairi noticed the other 2 in the background, who was staring back at her.

"Oh!" she offered them a smile. "I'm Kairi Rui Alexis! You're that new student right? Naminé?"

"Uh yeah…nice to meet you…"

"Right. I'll see you two around? Maybe we can hang out together!" Kairi giggled.

"Right…"

She ran off, and Naminé turned to Liku.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother!"

"He's not important." His voice was a bit…sad? She wondered why.

"Okay…whatever you say. C'mon you two! Let's eat already!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	5. V: Failures and Questions

**A/N:** I am in dire need of Nutella Choco Hazelnut ._. Does anyone have…? I just heard that some douche bag in my subdivision decided to be a selfish bastard and bought all of the Nutellas. I can imagine him (yes a HE) munching on bread with Nutella as filling ._.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Failures and Questions<strong>

"Um…okay…? Ice cream?"

"Axel!" Roxas hissed.

The blonde was pacing back and forth, holding a test paper that was marked with an glaring red "F". It was Roxas' middle school French exam, and boy, it was not good. His mother was going to skin him alive if she finds this. And yes—Roxas failed his French exam last year.

Xion sighed and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to sit.

"Roxas! Relax! Your mom won't even have to find out! Just don't tell her!"

"Xion…you do realize the school will be releasing the report cards next week…?"

"Oh." Her face contorted into a grimace. "Oh crap. I forgot about that."

As a child, Roxas barely got any F's. He was a straight A student, and sometime in middle school, in middle school, he met his best friends—oh you know them already!—and his grades…yeah…

Axel non-chalantly licked his ice cream, 2 of them because Roxas refused the other one, while watching his blonde friend pace around. Then the red-head got an idea, and snapped his fingers, catching Xion's attention.

"What's up Ax? Planning to be on troll-mode and burn the whole school?"

"Hmm…as much as tempting that sounded…nope." Axel grinned. "Hey Rox. I got an idea."

"What?"

Axel finished up his ice cream and wagged a finger around.

"French tutor. It's just what you need! And Xion, don't call me a troll. I'm _waaaaaay _too gorgeous to be called by such!" Xion scoffed at this.

"Um…okay…? But Axel, you DO know that if I hire a personal tutor…Mom will eventually find out?"

"No no no!" Axel took the younger boy's shoulders and shook him hard.

"Yo—yo! Stop with the shaking! I'm getting dizzy!" Roxas cried.

"Think you idiot! You DO know a certain French girl, yeah?"

Xion's head perked and her lips settled into a teasing grin.

It made Roxas confused.

Where are they getting to…?

"Seriously Axel. If this is your new way of—"

"I'm trying to help here Roxas." The pyromaniac bluntly stated.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in thought. The only French girls he knew in school are Fuu Bessette and Naminé…

_**Naminé…**_

"Naminé!"

Axel sighed in annoyance. Finally!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas said, annoyed at his snickering friends. Xion waved his glare away.

"See? I was right!" Xion extended her hand out to Axel, who begrudgingly handed her 50 munny.

Roxas twitched.

"Whatever. I'm going to find her now! See ya losers!"

The blonde ran off running, smirking at Axel yelled obscenities at him for calling them "losers", but it was just a harmless joke.

* * *

><p>"Monsieur Andreas."<p>

Vanitas coolly stood up, ignoring Naminé's concerned look and Liku's questioning gaze.

Taking the way how disappointed the face of Professor Even is; he already knew what this is about.

"Monsieur Andreas…this is the 5th time already." The academic stated simply.

"Yes, I know Mr. Even."

"Monsieur Andreas. Twilight Academy of Analytical Sciences has a strict grade policy. We do not accept these kinds of failing marks, and we will drop you from the roll if you fail once more. Hence, to avoid that, I shall give you warning."

Liku leaned over to Naminé, who curiously looked at him.

"I think Andreas failed his French." He said.

"Oh…so he'll be dropped if he fails once more…?" Naminé said, poker-faced. "Wow, I feel so flattered. He failed my native language…"

Liku chuckled, lowly so he won't be noticed by the Chilly Academic he called as their French teacher—even though he's not French.

"I'll be appointing a tutor for you. Mademoiselle Bessette? Is she here?"

"No, Professor." Someone else answered.

"Then, Mademoiselle Blanc? Can you please stand up?"

Naminé blinked in surprise, but did as she was told, never expecting that she'll get stuck with him. Vanitas have just face-palmed himself, and the blonde ignored the faces that Sora was making 2 at her upper right.

"Mademoiselle Blanc, I trust you will help Monsieur Andreas?"

"I'll…" she forced a smile. "I'll do my best to help, Professor."

Vanitas walked back to his seat and dropped himself heavily, grumbling.

"Great. Of all people…" they both murmured, and Liku gave Naminé a sympathetic smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Free Period<strong>

"I can't believe you. Failing French! It's an easy subject!"

Vanitas gave her a dirty look and scoffed, Liku standing by their desk.

"Easy for you to say. I'm GREEK. NOT French. Use your brain idiot."

Naminé gave a shriek from his insult, ready to leap at him if Roxas didn't intervene. Vanitas blinked and smirked.

"Heh~" he cooed. "Your _**boyfriend **_is here!"

"Cut it out Andreas." Liku frowned, and Vanitas just shrugged.

Naminé stood up with a friendly smile, and turned to the other blonde in front of her. "Hello Roxas…can I help you?"

Roxas smiled back. "Hey. I was wondering if I can ask you a favour…?"

"Favour?"

He sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…Naminé…you're French right?"

"Um," the girl slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I am. Why…?"

"Well uh, the thing is…I…" he looked to the door where Axel and Xion were making gestures that signalled him to keep going. "I need you to help me!"

Vanitas quietly snickered. This _is _certainly a surprise. This blonde always has pride that was _way _too high, and he was a bad guy once! Vanitas examined the boy with calculating eyes. _'I wonder…' _he smirked.

"Can you please be my French tutor?"

Haha!

Vanitas stifled a snort. Him? Roxas Xavier? Asking her to be—hold up!

'_Tutor? Oh please don't tell me—'_

"I…need help. BAD. Please…can you tutor me Naminé?"

Naminé giggled. "Sure."

'—_fuck.' _Vanitas warily glanced at the door, his eyes lingering on the black-haired female, and sighed quietly. If Roxas is going to be with them, then that meant…

"But Xavier, she's already scheduled to be my tutor." Vanitas muttered, and Roxas shrugged.

"Then I'll join you! There's no problem, right, Naminé?"

"Nope. You guys meet me at the Usual Spot tomorrow afternoon. 4:30 P.M sharp. Got it?"

"Yeah." The French-failed boys said, and Roxas cheerily waved her good bye.

Vanitas only hoped that _she _won't be with them.

Why?

You'll find out soon.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	6. VI: Double Trouble

**A/N: **Still no Nutella. A bar of Cadbury chocolate will do for now.

BTW, since I just realized I haven't been replying to the reviews, I shall do it now.

**yunabesaid **– Yo! Welcome back, thank you for reviewing again! I figured I might as well name Replica Riku "Liku" so that it'll sound like "Riku". Kind of like right and left huh? And it's not like I don't like Sora; I love him! Don't worry ;) He'll change coughsomedaycough. And okay, I shall place the translations! For reviewer's sake. And about Xion…nope. Not her :P *SNICKER* You'll just have to keep the guesses to yourself please. It'll spoil the story.

**kairi09 **– Sis! Was it too short? Well, you have a rather lengthy chapter right now. And I hope you got a guess on that "she"? If you think of anyone…please keep it to yourself. And Vanitas likes someone else by the way…you'll find out with the more chapters to come. Your wish is granted sister, another update for you!

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Double Trouble<strong>

Naminé's eyes took in the building of The Usual Spot. It was a beach-side store where surfers and swimmers go in to have snacks in. But what makes it so unique is that there are 2 sides of it; one side facing the beach, and the other on the Twilight streets. She had chosen the street side. She adjusted her paper bag of flashcards and books about France. Taking off her earphones and stuffing them in her shorts' pockets, and sighed, running a hand through her flaxen blonde hair.

"Might as well go in."

She figured that before they start the actual lesson, they'd have snacks first. A good mind is useless with an empty stomach. Naminé entered the air-conditioned parlour, walking to a three-seater table and placing her things on the table. A waitress came to her table with a smile.

"Welcome to The Usual Spot, may I take your order?" she said, giving her a menu.

"I'll have some Sea-salt smoothie for now please."

"I'll be right back!" the preppy waitress ran off.

It was a good thing she brought a magazine with her while waiting. Knowing boys, she assumed that those two will take awhile to get here.

Boy, how right she was.

* * *

><p><strong>No Heart Apartments<strong>

"Vanitas! Come on! Let us in!" Ventus yelled.

"Can't you leave me alone for just a day! I already told you, I have plans today!"

"It doesn't hurt to let us inside for just awhile right?" His companion, Terra, huffed.

Some shuffling and curses, a messy, dripping wet head of raven poked out, and Aqua shrieked from his shirtless body, hiding behind the annoyed Terra's back.

"Vanitas! Put something on!"

"You're the one who insisted!" he fought back, and the door to his right opened. A girl with permed black hair poked her head out, irritation on her face.

"Do you mind?"

Then she slammed the door back again, making the individuals sweat-drop.

"What do you guys want? And hurry up; I have an appointment."

Ventus casually plopped down on his couch, while Terra and Aqua decided to be a little more polite and just stood instead. Vanitas hurriedly buttoned up his shirt, towel-dried his hair and fetched his phone.

"We just wanted to visit you…" Aqua stated.

"When have you haven't?" he sarcastically remarked, and Terra frowned.

"We're still waiting for your answer, Vanitas." Ventus said, a sad smile playing on his lips. Vanitas paused on shoving his phone in his jean pockets, and then continued on as usual.

"…not yet." He whispered. Ventus heard and sighed.

Vanitas didn't bother to say goodbye, he just knew they'd leave and lock the door.

They wouldn't let anything happen to him.

'_After all…'_

* * *

><p>Naminé was far off in her own little world of art, her sketchbook laid on top of the table while her smoothie a little far off to avoid getting the papers of her beloved sketchbook wet. That he takes notice.<p>

Roxas smiled as he approached her bent figure, deciding to pull a little prank.

Naminé yelped when darkness suddenly corroded her vision, and hands were covering her sight.

"Qui est ce! Lâchez-moi! _**(Who is this! Let me go!)**_**" **

It seems that her attacker didn't understand because the grip loosened, and Naminé took this chance to see the perpetrator. Her scowl was wiped off of her face when she saw who it was.

"Hey Roxas." She nodded for him to sit down.

The boy grinned and sat down, and, seeing as Vanitas wasn't there yet, took the seat across her. His eyes spied the paper bag she carried earlier, and went through it non-chalantly.

"Ack, we're not even starting yet I feel dizzy already." He commented, skimming through a particular book that said "French For Dummies", which had French words with its English meaning. "Do I really need to do this…?"

"Hey, quit complaining." She sternly said, and Roxas blinked in amazement. "You're the one who asked for my help, aren't you? And besides…I'm stuck with two people who failed my native language…"

Roxas smiled. "It was a joke. I didn't know you were capable of making that expression."

She frowned. "What expression?"

The boy turned his face into a serious one, and Naminé quickly caught on, laughing.

"My brother used to say that." She giggled.

Roxas could only stare when she wasn't looking. He only knew her for only a few days yet it felt like he knew her for years! He smiled at nothing particular, and Naminé noticed because she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Is something amusing you?" she asked, and Roxas shook his head.

"This feels like a date." He stated, and then got the pleasure of seeing her blush furiously. Naminé blinked 3 times before sheepishly giggling.

She took a sip of her smoothie and Roxas' smile widened.

"Would you look that? You two are so sweet that it's rotten." A familiar, sarcastic voice disturbed the peace. Naminé huffed in reply and turned around with an annoyed expression.

"It's about time you got here."

Vanitas lazily smirked at her and replied, "Γεια σου και σε σένα. _**(Hello to you too.)**_"

Naminé rolled her eyes and called for a waiter. She noticed that Vanitas had looked around warily, then sat down. She shrugged it off, thinking he was just looking around, but couldn't help but wonder.

"Order for yourselves. Let's eat first before we start."

* * *

><p>Dishes done and glasses empty, Naminé emptied the contents of her paper bag.<p>

"So…let me ask you guys first. In what language do you specialize in?"

"Greek. As you already know."

Naminé nodded and turned to Roxas. "How 'bout you?"

"It may seem impossible but…Italian."

"Okay, I got Greek and Italian boys that failed French. How flattering for me."

They only grinned in response.

Naminé pulled out a 3-paged answer sheet and waved it in front of their pale—from the prospect of answering them later, maybe—faces.

"I made these last night. But before you can answer them, let's learn the basics first. 'Kay?"

Roxas reluctantly nodded, and Vanitas hung his head down low.

"Here." The French girl gave them textbooks, and one for her own use. "Tell me what is **oui**."

"Yes." Both answered, and Naminé giggled.

"I take that's the only French you know?" her amusement heightened when Roxas and Vanitas nodded. "Oh I see! Turn your eyes back to those books…and let's start."

She flipped the page to 5. "Constructing simple sentences in French." She cleared her throat and crossed her legs. "All French nouns have a sex instead of being just neutral like nouns in English: They are either masculine or feminine. But, instead of calling it sex, grammarian-types talk about the gender of a noun perhaps to avoid giggling too much—or smirking like that." She emphasized on Vanitas' expression. "Moving on, in French, as in English, nouns are either singular or plural. The French say they have a number."

"So, what about the "the's" and the "a/an's"?" Roxas asked.

"Glad you asked. French words are almost preceded by small articles like "the" or "a/an" in English. It's what marks the gender and number of nouns." She wagged a finger and smiled. "And the best way to get used to knowing the gender of the noun in French is to try to remember the article with the noun. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Um, kind of." Roxas scratched his head.

"Continuing…never memorize a noun without it's marker. Instead of **table**, say "la **table**" (the table) or **une table** (a table). Instead of **livre** (book), think **le livre** (the book) or **un livre** (a book)."

Vanitas blinked. "Mind-fuck." He stated simply, and Naminé groaned.

This was going to be a long, long, tutoring session.

* * *

><p>The next hour was spent trying to teach the two the nouns, adjectives, verbs, and adverbs. Naminé couldn't say she was unhappy with the slow progress; in fact, she was quite happy. They looked so determined to pass their French. At least they're trying to learn right? The first time Professor Even called for her to tutor Vanitas, she didn't have choices she could choose from, which made her quite upset. She didn't know it wouldn't be fun and productive until she was actually doing it.<p>

They have already surpassed the basics, and now she was on the stage to making small talk. In French of course.

"…small talk allows you to remain vague, and if you want to, exchange simple questions and answers. Yes, often it may lead to a serious conversation, but small talk generally deals with subjects like the weather, family, education or even work." She flipped a page. "There are several ways in French to designate small talk. One of them is: parler de tout et de rein _**(Talk about anything and nothing.)**_"

"You're really fluent, Naminé." Roxas praised and a smile lit her features up.

"Of course! I was born and raised in France."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Then how come you're so fluent with English too?"

"Hello? English is an international language!"

Roxas chuckled as she and Vanitas got busy on a glaring contest. Somehow, they always find a way to bite each other's heads off.

"Come on, cut it out you two." He gently said.

"Fine. Now, the words of question! Read them and analyze, and when you're done, let's take another break."

"Can't we do it now?" Vanitas groaned, ready to feel a incoming headache from all the words that were so…Frenchy.

"Nope. Learning comes first. And you're Greek; you need to learn another language. Who knows, maybe you'll use it someday in the future."

"Right…" he grumbled, but did as he was told.

In truth, Naminé was also itching for a break. After these two learns the question words, she'll hand them the answer sheets she made. And after that, chowdown. And go home. And watch a nice movie. And silently blame Maleficent. And—

"Τι στο διάολο; Τι σκατά! _**(What the hell? What the fuck!)**_"

The accent was obvious that it was Vanitas.

"What now Van—"

Naminé's eyes narrowed as Vanitas glared at a little boy who accidentally spilled his cup of juice on his arm, the boy already running out of the store.

"Calm down Vanitas. It's just a little—"

"Ηρέμησε? Είσαι να μου λέει να ηρεμήσει? Naminé, ο πιτσιρικάς ούτε καν συγνώμη! _**(Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? Naminé, the kid didn't even apologize!)**_"

For some reason, Naminé's eyes widened.

Roxas shook his head.

"You got to do some anger management classes, dude."

"Κλείστε παγίδα σας. _**(Shut your trap.)**_"

"Che ne dici stai zitto? _**(Italian; How about you shut up?)**_"

Naminé kept looking at Vanitas, which irritated the raven-haired male more.

"Τι! _**(What!)**_" he grunted.

"You…you called me 'Naminé'."

Vanitas made a face and turned away, embarrassed. Naminé grinned and turned to a bewildered Roxas.

"I think it's time you two have these and go home." She handed out an answer sheet to Roxas, then the other to Vanitas. She stood up, giving them bright smiles.

"We'll continue tomorrow after school! At the library. See you!"

But before Naminé could step out of the building, she turned back to the boys. "Remember; no cheating!"

Both groaned, and Naminé cheekily giggled before skipping out. Still staring at Naminé's retreating form, Vanitas mumbled lowly to Roxas.

"How's…how is _she_?" he asked.

Roxas glanced at him, and forced a smile. "You're still not over her…are you?"

Vanitas ran a hand through his hair and stood up, mumbling something that only Roxas heard. Roxas' lips formed a crooked smirk, and left as well. Knowing Vanitas, he guessed he wasn't that type of guy who gets over things so easily.

Not with what happened..._  
><em>

…

…

"_I guess not."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	7. VII: Left, Heart, Right

**A/N: **Gah, I just love the Fairy Tail marathon I'm watching right now! Go Natsu! Go Lucy! Go Gray! Go Erza!

Anyway, this chapter is a bit different from the other chapters I posted—this chapter is about the mysterious Liku's life, and his family, hence the title "Left, Heart, Right." so there won't be any RokuNami fluff for now. Some sort of filler chapter maybe? Character development, anyone? And we get to indulge on their mother's past as well. Quite long, so please be patient with it! ^_^

*COUGH COUGH* Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Left, Heart, Right<strong>

**Blanc Residence – Naminé's Room**

A clean room is one of the things that reflect a girl's personality.

Well, better take that back because Naminé's room is a battlefield.

Everything was white, even the walls and the curtains, the furniture and the ceiling. The walls were filled with detailed drawings; the floor was littered with half-drawn sketches and various clothes. Naminé's covers were suddenly thrown to the ground, the perpetrator being none other than Maleficent De La Fontaine, Naminés grandmother.

"Naminé, what are you doing? Get up! You will be late if you don't get up soon." She sternly said as her grandchild groaned, rolling over to face her grandmother.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at her and left, still carrying the stupid staff. Naminé huffed. Sometimes she just envisioned her grandmother to be a real witch.

She looked at her alarm, and it read 6: 52. Still early.

Before the blonde could get up, her phone rang on her bedside, triggering her to feel around the side table until her fingers touched a cool surface.

"Hello? Naminé speaking."

"_**Naminé, where are you? First period is about to start!" **_The hushed voice of Liku Anderson snapped her back to reality.

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's only 6:52…" she yawned.

"_**Six? It's already 9:25!" **_

And just like that, Naminé froze. She grasped the alarm clock and flipped it. It was indeed 9 o'clock.

"Oh Holy Mother of—"

Let's just say the minute she arrived at school, she was a mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Free Period<strong>

"Ack!"

Naminé bit her lip as she tried to fix her…bird's nest of a hair. She was inside the girl's bathroom, her energy mostly spent on running like a lunatic towards the bathroom to escape anymore humiliation.

She cringed as she pulled hard with her comb, stuck on a stubborn, tangled mess of blonde hair.

"What should I do?" she whined.

The blonde heard a giggle come from the door way, and turned around to see who she was least expecting.

"Kairi?"

The red-head walked towards her and smiled, grabbing the brush from Naminé's grip.

"You're doing it wrong." Kairi sent her cheeky grin. "Are you even a girl?"

Naminé blushed in embarrassment.

"I…I look like this because I was rushing…"

"Rushing?"

"Yeah. I was late…and I didn't have much time to fix myself."

Naminé noticed that Kairi had drenched the teeth of the brush in water, before gently brushing Naminé's hair; like a mother would do.

"You should do it like that before you brush. Be careful when you brush too, it might damage your hair if you do it so roughly." Kairi advised, and Naminé smiled at her through the mirror.

"Thank you…I appreciate the help, Kairi."

Kairi giggled, finishing up and giving her back the brush. "You're welcome."

Naminé looked at the red-head in wonder, making Kairi blink in surprise.

"Is something on my face?"

"No, no…I'm just wondering about something…"

"And what is that?"

Naminé put away her brush and redid her tie, before speaking.

"You're Sora's girlfriend right?"

"Um, I believe so? Why?"

Naminé looked down at the sink. "It just makes me wonder how…how you two got together. I mean—you're complete opposites."

"…"

"Oh uh—not to offend you or anything…" Naminé flailed her arms cautiously. "I was just wondering—" Kairi surprised her by a giggle, though it sounded rather strained.

"I know, I know…" Kairi sighed, and gingerly placed her right hand around her left wrist, looking down at the floor. "It's just…strange…Sora was never like that in the first place."

"Huh?"

Kairi smiled at her. "I'm sorry for his actions, Naminé. I better get going."

Naminé said nothing and just nodded, watching her go out.

So.

Sora wasn't a jerk before?

Naminé snorted; she wouldn't believe it if she didn't see it first.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Break<strong>

"So, would you mind telling us why you were late?" Vanitas mumbled while he bit into his burger.

Naminé shrugged as she stole some of his fries, triggering him to narrow his eyes at her. "My clock was in the wrong side." She glanced at Liku. "If Liku here didn't call me I would've gotten late!"

The boy blinked in surprise as she tried to pat his head. Keyword: _tried. _He practically towered her!

"Thanks Liku!" she grinned and his cheeks went aflame.

"N-no problem."

Vanitas watched the two with little amusement, finding the silver-headed boy's actions unusual.

Anderson never acted that way before.

Plus he's _blushing…_

Vanitas was not stupid; he knew _something _was happening to the youngest Anderson.

"Liku?"

The isolated trio looked up as someone joined them; the voice very familiar towards Liku's ears.

Vanitas and Naminé exchanged glances.

Liku looked up at his older twin brother. "What is it, Riku?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Liku looked back at his companions. Naminé looked worried, while Vanitas had this knowing glint on his eyes.

"You can go…Liku…" Naminé said reluctantly.

"I'll be back."

Liku never did come back, and Naminé grew too worried because of it.

* * *

><p>"Geez, at least focus, derpina." Vanitas groaned as he thumped his forehead on the oaken wood of the table they were on.<p>

Roxas looked at her worriedly, placing his pen down to pat her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Naminé nodded half-heartedly. "Well…it's just Liku. I'm worried."

The male blonde looked confused. "Why?"

"Don't tell me you're still worried for Anderson, derpina?" Vanitas frowned. "He's not a baby."

"But! You're his friend too! Aren't you worried as well Vanitas?" she argued back.

"No." Roxas sweat-dropped at this. What a blunt person.

"Sheesh. Just answer the papers already!" Naminé glared at both of them.

They didn't budge.

"I'll tell Professor Even that you're slacking off."

They scrambled to answer their sheets quickly.

* * *

><p>Liku stopped in front of the door of what he called his home for the past 18 years. He hung his head low.<p>

Well, what was once left of his home, actually?

It had never been the same the day their father—Sephiroth— had left them for another woman. He left their mother alone with 5 children, barely teenagers with 2 kids as young as 6. His mother worked hard to reach the place where she stood now. A good house, a good life, and enough money to educate her children. But Liku felt as if he didn't know his mother at all. Sometimes he felt that she favourites her four eldest sons more. You can say he has some sort of inferiority complex. I mean, every younger brother has the right to feel that right? Especially since he's the youngest out of the Anderson sons. Yazoo; the eldest Anderson. He was currently in America doing law. Loz; his 2nd oldest brother, was a doctor, and saved countless lives. Kadaj; his insane 3rd brother yet a successful business man that had many connections. It was uncanny how everyone in his family had silver hair.

Then, Riku.

The one who everybody noticed and preferred.

He was smart, he had a big circle of friends and he was everything Liku wanted to be.

Liku.

He was nothing special. Nothing at all.

The only thing he had was his passion for music; the piano that their father left as a final gift. As much as Liku hated his father for leaving, he was still no doubt connected to him, and Liku couldn't change that. He only wished he can.

But no one can grant his pathetic wish.

Liku admits he is a selfish boy.

He only hoped that his possibly new light—her bright grin and twinkling blue eyes—could see what he really wanted.

He wanted her to see…to _see _what he wanted himself to be.

Liku.

Not the shadow of Riku.

Liku, the one who had been trapped in the darkness for who-knows-long.

Liku sighed. He deftly unlocked the door and slid in, noticing that his mother was once again at the living room, her long, long, long silver hair draped on one shoulder as she read a newspaper. He silently went to the kitchen, not saying a single word while feeling around the cupboards and drawers, his head pounding like hell.

Painkillers…where are those blasted pills anyway?

He didn't know why he felt like this. He felt so weak. He was just fine hours ago when he was with Naminé and Vanitas right?

So what happened?

"What are you looking for Liku?" the voice of his mother made him flinch slightly in surprise. Liku turned to see her leaning on the frame of the entrance, her unusual red eyes looking at him. Liku tried to give her a smile.

"Mother…" he sighed. "Do we have any Advil?"

His mother was a beautiful woman. She had silver hair that reached her thighs, red eyes being her best possession as well as a youthful body and face that looked far too young for a 46-year old woman.

Liku wondered how she did it.

Jenova Anderson nodded, and she calmly approached a drawer he hasn't looked in before. "Why do you need it?"

Her son didn't answer but let out a small groan as he placed a hand to his temples.

"Nothing…" he murmured, but Jenova knew what for anyway. She placed the container of painkillers in his hands and looked at him. "Do you want any dinner then?"

Liku (gingerly) shook his head, the pounding getting worse. "No thank you…I just want to rest, please."

Jenova nodded, and watched as he poured himself a glass of water and once again disappeared upstairs.

She could only sigh, and picked her paper up.

Where had she gone wrong with that boy?

* * *

><p>Jenova Shinra was a feared name once.<p>

She was the daughter of the school's director, and everyone respected her so much.

Jenova practically ruled her school; grades incredibly high, athletic, and her GPA status extremely high. She was the queen bee—no one dared to question her authority despite being just a student.

While she may be like that, she was still young. Unscathed and naïve about life.

Jenova Shinra was a quiet girl.

She had only been in her second year in her university when she met the supposedly-love of her life. Sephiroth Masamune—a boy younger than her by a year.

He was bit of an anti-social, and Jenova only heard him speak a few times.

They didn't even know each other very well—and their first meeting included a plate of pasta, falling papers, and a slippery floor.

That wasn't even a normal way of meeting anyway…

Nonetheless, she found herself falling anyway.

She found out they have a lot in common—silent, and preferred peace over crowds. He also liked to read books, particularly tragic romance like Romeo and Juliet. Jenova didn't quite know what drew her to the boy; she just knew she was willing to find out more about him. She observed him for days. Sephiroth was, in many ways, _strange. _He was well-spoken and formal, his actions laced with such grace. Cool, calm and collected. She never once saw him angry. Not even once. He always looked so…detached from the world. Detached from everything else. Some point in her life, she have known he was quite an arrogant boy as well.

She honestly had no idea how things turned out like this.

Jenova was quite surprised that during the end of their graduation ceremony, he walked right up to her. Gave her a bouquet of roses, and murmured a "Congratulations" to her.

And a few months later, he suddenly declared he was going to marry her.

It was a big blur of events. And when he got her pregnant with their first child—that would be Yazoo—Sephiroth actually looked _afraid. _He couldn't look at his son straight in the eyes. He didn't even touch Yazoo. It hurt her, yes, but Jenova tried to understand. She thought he was just a little jittery in finally becoming a father. The second time, he didn't come to her labour. He was out of the country, yet he didn't contact her of what happened.

He was beginning to get distant.

And Jenova didn't do anything about it.

When Kadaj came along, he was barely hanging on; rarely home and "busy" with work that he rarely had time for his family at all. Jenova wondered if he even loved her after all these years of being married.

She began to doubt their relationship as husband and wife, and grew depressed.

It was when her dear Riku and Liku were born, that she lost it.

Jenova confronted him with what was happening to him. To _them. _

She asked why he was being like this.

She asked why he was being so distant.

She asked why he didn't spend a single day with his family.

She asked if he even _did _love her.

Sephiroth's answer?

"_I'm sorry."_

Then he left.

Just.

Like.

_That._

And when the harsh realization sunk in, Jenova learned the brutal ways of life and reality.

She had forced herself to get up, and raise her children alone if she had to. Sephiroth was thoughtful enough to leave enough in the bank to help her, but she wanted more. Jenova wanted the best and by the best, the _best. _Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, Riku and Liku. Oh how she loved them. Jenova loved her children so much. She may not show it, but she does. She wanted them to enjoy the life she had struggled to make right now just for them.

But it seems it is not enough.

Because now her youngest son is drifting away from her, and she didn't know why.

She was a mother; and a mother has the right to know what is going on with her child.

* * *

><p>Liku had been looking happy lately.<p>

He noticed.

Riku's eyes watched his younger twin's lips twitch with a smile—something Riku rarely see from him these days. His eyes roamed back to his other companions.

He recognized the other boy as Vanitas Andreas.

And the girl…

What was her name again? Ah, was it Naminé?

Riku watched his brother's face turn red, and Naminé grinning at him. She looked cute.

Maybe…

Maybe that's why Liku was happier these days.

As a brother, he had the right to know what was bothering him. But what did he know? Liku stopped sticking to him the day they entered their 2nd year middle school.

Being born as twins gave both of them advantages and disadvantages.

Since they were born on the same day and same time, it was natural for twins to be inseparable—like superglue on paper. They were dressed on the same clothes, they had the same hair, they had the same eyes, and they had the same height. But their personalities were not included. They were opposites, like fire and ice. Riku was more like the fire—outgoing, cheerful, and he was friendly with everyone, triggering him to meet Sora, his best friend. On the other hand, Liku was the ice. He was quiet, introverted and _shy_. He didn't go out often, preferring to stay inside and read a good book or two. He was calm and collected.

They even seem to have that infamous "Twin Telepathy" since Riku could practically read him like an open book, and vice versa.

But lately, it seems that Liku was quite intent on ignoring him. Riku missed his old brother terribly.

He didn't know what Liku was thinking about at this point on.

Like their _bond _has been forgotten.

He was afraid of what his brother had become right now. Had Riku been too ignorant to not notice it? Was he too late?

Riku loved his brother. No, not that incestuous kind okay—just…no. That's disgusting.

He loved his family so much.

To think Liku was being so distant to him and even their mother…he can't just let it go. Riku can't just let his family grow apart like this—because they did once. When their insensitive father left them.

Jenova went distraught, Yazoo was quiet for days, Loz locked himself in his room, and Kadaj cried so hard. What about Riku and Liku? Barely even 6 year olds yet they were doing their best to be strong—just to keep the family from falling apart. Jenova took this sign to not give up; for her and her children's sake.

Riku approached their table, and called out his brother's name.

"Liku?"

He noticed that Liku's relaxed shoulders stiff up and mentally sighed. Liku looked at him.

"What is it, Riku?"

What had happened to them?

"Can I talk to you?"

Riku watched his brother look back at his friends, who was staring at him. The girl looked worried, while Vanitas had this knowing glint in them.

Riku would've made a bet that Vanitas already knew what was going to happen.

"You can go…Liku…" the blonde girl replied reluctantly.

"I'll be back…"

And soon his brother followed him out of the school building, and stopped in front of the lone bench behind the school.

"We need to talk Liku."

"I kind of was expecting that…" his brother looked at his feet, his hands deep into his pockets. "Well? What is it?"

Riku sighed.

"Liku…I want to know, with what's happening to you."

And just like that, Liku regarded him with a glare. Riku blinked, surprised.

"Oh." He spat. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Liku please—what have I done wrong?"

Liku was gritting his teeth hard, and Riku could sense that familiar feeling. _Liku was pleading for him._

"It's not you Ri…" the old nickname. Riku felt a pang at that. "It's _**me.**_"

That was the last thing his brother said before running away, leaving a dejected older brother that felt hurt.

"I will find out…Iku…even if I have to take mother with me if I have to…"

Riku clenched his fists in determination.

* * *

><p>Saturday came; Naminé was free of tutoring sessions today.<p>

Tutoring sessions were only Wednesdays to Fridays.

So she was quite enjoying the ambience of Twilight Town has to offer that afternoon. She hadn't quite explored the city-like town yet, and today seemed like a perfect idea to do so…

"Derpina, stop looking around. You look like an idiot."

…actually, no.

"Then why the fuck did you tag along?" she hissed, her brow twitching as Vanitas yawned. "You could've stayed home and slept or something! Bonté divine! _**(My goodness!)**_"

"I like to annoy you. You have a problem?" he fought back lazily.

Naminé huffed, and would've kept walking if only she didn't bump against a walking wall or something.

Why does she always seem to bump into things?

"Merde…_**(Shit…)**_" Naminé groaned she stood up slowly, having fell to her aching bum.

"Naminé? Oh—I'm sorry."

Naminé's annoyance was wiped off the minute she saw it was Liku.

"Hey Liku! I-it's fine, no need to apologize—I was the one who wasn't looking at where I was going."

Vanitas smirked in amusement. Another moment.

Liku seemed to have noticed him.

"What about you Vanitas? Turned into a stalker and decided to follow Naminé?"

"Stalker? Me?" Vanitas stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Fuck no Anderson. Who the hell would want to stalk this shorty anyway?"

"Are you saying I'm not attractive!" Naminé glared at him.

"So what if I don't?"

"Jerk!"

"Derpina."

"Lazy-ass!"

"Blondie."

"Stalker!"

"Short-stack." He smirked as Naminé shrieked. Liku made sure to hold her back in case she strangles Vanitas—who was laughing his head off at her face.

Liku chuckled and tried to calm Naminé down, and seeing that she wasn't huffing anymore, his attempts must've worked.

"What're you doing here anyway?" he asked.

Naminé shrugged. "I just want to explore Twilight Town—" she jerked her thumb against the "innocently" whistling Vanitas. "—then this total a-hole decided to tag along and annoy me. Happy?"

"Very." Liku's face lit up. "Hey. Why don't I take you to Sunset Hill then?"

Naminé grew curious.

"Sunset Hill?"

"It's got a perfect view of the sun setting." Vanitas finally joined in.

"Vraiment? _**(Really?)**_" she asked, excited. "Then let's go! I wanna see the sun set."

"What a kid." Vanitas rolled his eyes but chuckled in amusement.

The short train ride to Sunset Station was roughly only 5 minutes, and Naminé was already awed the time they go off of the train.

"Oh wow. So…this is place where you live, Liku?"

Yes, Liku lived in Sunset Terrace.

"Pretty much. C'mon, I want you to see the breath-taking sight Sunset Hill has to offer." Liku announced, and Naminé, out of excitement, grabbed both boys' arms, their eyes widening.

"Then let's go! We pretty much looked like idiots just standing there." She giggled, and Liku felt himself smile back while Vanitas looked away, blushing.

"This way mademoiselle. And monsieur." Liku grinned teasingly at the disgruntled Vanitas.

This girl was such a weirdo—in a good way.

* * *

><p>The view from Sunset Hill left Naminé at awe.<p>

She somehow knew now why it was called "Sunset Hill."

She smiled in contentment, feeling at peace with the breezy atmosphere and the warm sun's rays shining down her skin. She breathed in deep, inhaling the unique air of Twilight Town. France may be—no scratch that, IS—beautiful and dandy, but she felt so…at ease when here.

To think she used to dislike this place…

Behind her, the 2 males looked at each other as the only girl in their unintentionally formed group marvelled the sunset. Vanitas gave Liku a teasing smirk.

"You look like a love-struck fool, Anderson."

Liku 'hmph'-ed with mock annoyance, and continued watching the girl. "So what if I am?"

Vanitas grew momentarily surprised before rolling his eyes, sparing him one last glance before joining the girl on the bench, thumping her on the head to get her attention.

As much as Liku wanted to join them, he couldn't; his eyes were glued to the setting sun and—unbeknownst to him—Naminé.

He wanted the 3 of them to stay like this forever.

Selfish as it sounded, he really does. He'd been alone for so long and he wanted to be his own person for a change, not someone that was being shadowed over.

He wanted things he wanted as his own.

Friendship. _Love._

Was it so much of a big thing to ask?

Liku was about to step forward towards the once-again bickering duo, when the very object of his frustration stepped in.

"Iku."

That nickname.

That same nickname.

Liku knew where it could only come from aside from his mother. Riku.

The minute he arrived Liku once again felt that sickening feeling of nausea. Liku didn't understand why. Was it because he was feeling like this because of his thoughts about his own brother? Nonetheless, his _twin? _Was he feeling sick because he **hated **his own twin? Liku looked down as anger and contempt filled his very being.

Was it wrong to feel this way?

"Iku…please. Please let's talk…" the voice of his brother was so pleading that the nausea got worse. What's wrong with him?

"There…is nothing to talk about…Riku."

"Just listen to me! Hear me out—"

Riku took his shoulders and forced him to look at the same pair emerald eyes that came from their father.

"Liku look at me…" his older brother shook him a little, and Liku looked up, his eyes filled with scorn, sadness, hate, love, grief. Riku couldn't quite place a finger to it, they were thoroughly mixed.

"Why are you doing this to me Ri?" Liku clenched his fists. "Why do always seem to get everything? Why?"

Naminé and Vanitas were quietly sitting by the sidelines, worry—for Naminé—in their eyes while the twins interacted with each other. It was getting very tense with the 2, and Naminé was suspecting there hasn't been any normal interactions like siblings would do between them. She could tell because, well, she _**does **_havean older brother. Liku didn't look too comfortable facing his brother, she noticed. But why?

"Iku, I don't understand. I don't take everything—"

"No! From the start, you already did!" Liku suddenly exclaimed. "Ri, how can you not notice? Every little good thing always goes to you—things, friends, even our **family. **You're always the better twin! The favoured twin! You're everything a mother would want! I'm surprised mother didn't throw me out yet!"

So what if he was getting a bit exaggerated? He had the right to express what he was feeling!

"Everyone always wanted to play with you…" Liku's voice dropped down to a low whisper that only Riku could hear. "When we played tag, I was always the "IT" and the one who never gets find while playing Hide and Seek…relatives would spoil you so much, while I get nothing."

"I-Iku…"

"Mother always fixes you up…! Maids and servants fixed me. Don't you know Riku?" Liku took his brother's shoulders and shook him hard, eyes shining with moisture from pent up emotions that had been stored away for far too long. "_**I've always been jealous of you! Always, always!**_" he bellowed so loudly that Riku flinched.

"…"

"I've been so jealous of you…that I came to the point of thinking that I shouldn't have been here! What's the point of me living when they got _**you!**_"

One big fat tear rolled off of Liku's eye, and he bit his lip hard.

It didn't matter that his newfound friends experienced him crying—he was too frustrated to care.

He wanted them to see this side of him.

Because even if they might've been friends and all, he always kept a distance.

"I…have always been jealous, Ri…" he quietly added. "And it's not fair…"

Liku went down to his knees and bowed his head down.

"We're twins yet—yet they're always fawning over you…I always wanted to have that kind of attention on me…"

Naminé watched him with sympathy as his suffering continued.

Now she understood why he seemed so tense around Riku.

She glanced at Vanitas, who had an exasperated expression on his face.

"Another drama huh…" he murmured.

"I feel so low…hating my own brother…" Liku expelled a shaky breath from his lungs. "I'm such a terrible twin…" he laughed hollowly.

Riku kneeled below his brother, expression tender.

"No Iku. **I **should be the one to feel so low…" Riku murmured.

"How could you be? You're always better at things than me…" Liku argued.

Riku shook his head, his long silver hair swishing along with him as he sighed.

"**I **feel envious of you Liku."

Liku looked up at him incredulously, not believing it. His perfect twin, Riku? Riku jealous of him? Not a cool story, bro.

It's so impossible!

"What I always wanted…was to be father's centre of attention." Riku said, looking down. "I was always jealous of you too Iku. You always got the right timing to be with father, while I never do…I always see you and him play the piano together…and I feel jealous of that."

"That's nothing compared to what _**you **_have."

"You don't get it Liku!" Riku clenched his fists tight. "What I always wanted was to have father's attention…his own time for me!"

Liku froze at that.

It's true.

Sephiroth…always did spare him some time, to play the piano together…before the separation came…

"It may be true that everyone favoured me, but certainly not father…he always was fond of you Iku. I was jealous of that affection because he rarely show it to me."

And just like that.

Liku felt the irony of their life.

Liku wanted everything that Riku had, but didn't know that what he had was his father's sole affection for him.

Riku had everything, yet he didn't have his father's full heart.

"All this time…?" Liku asked slowly.

"All this time…" Riku confirmed.

The two heard a female gasp, one that resembled Naminé's, and slender arms gently wrapped around their heads.

Jenova Cetra Anderson was kneeling in front of them, cheeks drenched with overflowing tears that escaped her ruby red eyes as she embraced her 2 youngest sons.

"Mother I…" Liku bit his lips hard once again.

"I feel…I feel like a failure…" she began quietly. "Your father was the one who left, yet I still feel as if I was the one who failed _**us.**_"

"Mother what are you saying?" Riku frowned, but his watery eyes gave him away. "You're not—"

"Riku…Liku…" more tears rolled off of her eyes.

The twins never saw their mother this way. She was the image of professionalism, a woman who was strong in an emotional sense. They always admired her for her strength, yet Liku kept his admiration hidden. She was a professional thinker—never letting those silly emotions to sway her around like a love-sick fool—almost too perfect. She was someone they always looked up on. But seeing their fearsome mother, Jenova Anderson, in this state was a shocker for them.

"Mother…please don't cry…" Liku softly said.

"He was no good of a husband, and I'm not a good wife either. Let alone a decent mother to the both of you—especially to **you, **Iku."

Liku choked from his sustained sobs as the nickname escaped her lips.

"Surely you agree, no?"

Liku and Riku embraced their mother tight, and Naminé casually wiped a hand over her eyes, trying to make it seem like something got inside her eyes but Vanitas was not fooled.

Her eyes were watery.

"Crybaby…" he joked half-heartedly.

"Shut up you jerk…" she sniffed. "You're ruining the mood."

Vanitas gently held her arm, beckoning her to move. "It's best if we leave…this is their family's business…not ours."

Naminé sniffed, but nodded anyways.

She had a feeling…that things will start to get better after this.

They left, leaving the family alone in silence.

"I'm a terrible mother, Iku. Don't deny it…" Liku sobbed. "And I'm sorry…for being such a cold-hearted woman who doesn't even know how to express her emotions to her sons that wanted nothing but love…I'm such a terrible person…" Jenova sobbed and they hugged her tighter.

"Mom...you're not a bad person." Words were pouring out of Liku's mouth before he could stop it. "You're a wonderful woman…you're amazing, you're strong…"

"You're our one and only mother and we prefer it that way." He and Riku finished, and that's when Jenova gave in, another batch of fresh, but tears of joy.

Liku and Riku smiled at each other.

And for once, Liku felt like he had everything when he was embracing his beloved family like this.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	8. VIII: A Friendly Approach

**A/N: **Regarding chapter 7...yes. I know that the family reunion was a bit early. But I was having a blasted, full-on writer's block, and I just had no choice but to post it. To top it off I already wrote it. So…too late now. But don't worry; there are more "life counseling" with the characters here, but Liku's "counseling" is not yet finished. 50% only, maybe?

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A "Friendly" Approach<strong>

A week had gone by after the incident.

Liku looked happier than he was as the days have gone by, Naminé noticed.

She was happy for him.

You know why, since he was her friend.

The French girl tapped her pen on her bottom lip, lost in thought as she focused on her project that Mr. Marluxia gave. Something about the growth of flowers and plants.

Even though it was only the first semester, things were already hard here. Naminé tried to think positive about it, since it was a school of Science after all. So she should expect it. But…

"Qu'est-ce ne germination veut dire? _**(What the hell does germination mean?)"**_

It was already 6:32 in the afternoon, and Naminé was still at school busying herself with her biology project. The reason is because she felt lazy to do it at home, after all, she was planning to soak up in the bath and enjoy a bubble bath—ad read a good romance book or two as well.

Science had never been and never will be her forte.

She cringed at a memory of her failing the subject last year.

"Hello Naminé."

The feminine voice startled the blonde out of her thoughts. Naminé whirled around in her seat at the Science lab. Her surprise faded once she saw who it was.

"Um, hi…?"

"Oh!" the female giggled sheepishly. "My name is Xion. Xion Yllia Nate!"

Xion smiled at her, and Naminé politely smiled back. The blonde examined her. Short black hair, pretty blue eyes, and a slightly gothic look—black eyeliner and ebony-painted nails—. She looked nice.

"Can I join you? That is, if you don't mind." she grinned.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all."

Xion took the seat to her right.

Naminé recognized this girl as one of Roxas' friends that he usually hanged out with. With that…Axe…guy. Naminé shook her head vigorously_. _

"It looks like you're having a hard time." Xion commented, noticing how short the girl's paragraph about the germination process is.

"Ugh, yes…" the blonde groaned."I never liked Science anyway."

"Huh?" Xion looked confused. "But…how come you're at Twilight Academy?"

Naminé shrugged.

"Forced. I originally wanted to go to Radiant Garden Fine Arts Institute."

"Art?" Xion gasped. "RGFAI is a really prestigious university. You must be really talented then."

Naminé blushed from the compliment.

"I'm not that good…" she said shyly.

"Well, not until I see your works first." Xion grinned.

"Okay…"

Things got silent.

It wasn't comfortable or anything; it was awkward.

"I see you're friends with Vanitas and Liku…" she started.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Naminé smiled. "I don't even know why I'm hanging out with them."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…we're all complete opposites. Me and Vanitas always seem to get into fights by insulting each other. Liku is more like the peacemaker, but sometimes those 2 fights as well—more on verbal than physical."

Xion giggled. "They did say that opposites attract—"

"—but unite in our case." Naminé interrupted.

"That's right, I guess."

Naminé dug into her messenger bag and dug out a dictionary. Xion looked at her incredulously.

"You seriously don't know what germination means?"

"Told you." Naminé looked at her pleadingly. "Help me?"

Xion blinked.

Naminé was cute—and charismatic—; no wonder Liku and Vanitas hung around her.

"Um, sure! I'm glad to help a friend."

"Praise the Lord!" Naminé sighed in appreciation.

* * *

><p><strong>*KNOCK KNOCK*<strong>

"Liku?"

The younger silver-haired twin nervously adjusted his tie as his mother came in, looking very lovely with her under knee-length navy blue dress and strappy black stilettos. Jenova's stick-straight hair was tied into a ponytail, and a dainty sunhat was plopped into her head. The woman approached her fidgeting son that wore a black suit and tie.

The week after their family's inevitable confrontation with each other went by in a flash for Liku's eyes.

Riku and Liku could be seen coming to school together more, even spending some time to rebuild the lost brotherly bond between them. If you looked at Jenova as her 2 youngest sons interact once again, you could see a glimmer of love and pride in them.

Sometimes, though, Liku preferred to have some distance between them.

He was not really open towards his brother and mother anymore, but sometimes, he let them see a little of what was left.

Jenova was alright with it, as long as her sons were happy and safe, she was okay with it.

"Mother…" Liku lightly frowned. "Do I really have to go with this…?"

It almost sounded like a whine, and the woman chuckled heartily and fixed his tie.

"You're fine with how you look Iku." Hearing her call him by his nickname made him flush.

"Mother…"

Jenova smiled and gazed at her youngest son with soft red eyes.

"You're fine, Liku. Don't you feel happy now that your brothers are going back today?"

It was true.

Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj were coming back today, and they were going to be picked up by their mother and youngest brothers. And after that, they'll be having a nice dinner at Port Royal; an ocean-side restaurant for elite families and rich people (as if that couldn't be more obvious).

Liku was never the suit-type, so that's why he kept on fidgeting.

But not only that; he was going to see his brothers again, and it unnerved him to no end. He was a bit fearful for Kadaj's wild personality too. Liku stared at the mirror in front of him, his mother partially behind and also looking at him.

"You've grown so much Iku…" she said nostalgically. "Was I really too busy to notice…?"

"Thank you, mother." Liku smiled. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had a real mother. This woman—she swallowed up her pride just to become the mother he always wanted. The feeling was so…so…amazing. No words can describe what he felt. Jenova was only a misunderstood woman; Liku and Riku had peeled off the cold mask she hid in for years and apparently, succeeded.

"Come along...your brother is waiting for us downstairs."

Liku nodded, making last minute adjustments to his suit until he felt satisfied with his appearance. He gave Jenova a smile and offered his arm, which she gladly took and the 2 began to descend the grand staircase. Riku, donning the same suit except the emerald green tie, looked up at his place and grinned.

"Wow." he commented. "You and mother look perfect."

Liku almost blushed.

He wasn't really embarrassed though; hearing a compliment straight from his brother was enough to make him feel happy.

Was that strange?

"Let's go you two." Jenova went out of the door with her sons, and, went inside the Benz to pick up the eldest Anderson siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Academy<strong>

"Thank you so much for the help, Xion! I appreciated it." Naminé said as she and the ebony-haired girl stepped out to the laboratory, carrying their bags and books.

"No problem at all." Xion grinned back, but got a thoughtful look after.

Xion felt really awkward around this girl.

No...Xion just can't bring it to herself to hate her. Even if...She just felt weird being in her presence, because…well, she hung out with Liku and…Vanitas.

Xion bit her lip.

"Naminé, can I ask you something?"

The blonde hummed a reply, shoving her books into her locker and getting her coat inside. Xion turned her gaze down at the floor, almost too hesitant to say what she had in mind.

"Xion?"

"I…Naminé, can you promise me something?"

Naminé turned to look at her in confusion, wondering what the Goth wanted.

"I know we're not as close as right now…but, can you look after those to for me?"

Naminé blinked in surprise. Look after Liku and Vanitas…?

"S-sure, but…why?"

A forlorn look appeared on Xion's face, and Naminé instantly regretted asking. The French girl suddenly realized something.

Xion had history with those two.

She was sure of it.

"I…" Xion forced a smile. "I'll be going now!"

"A-Ah! Be careful Xion!"

Xion ran off, leaving a bewildered Naminé in her wake. She could only stare after the girl, worrying, until Xion disappeared around the corner. Naminé shook her head and closed her locker, and was about to leave like the short-haired girl if she didn't get cornered.

"Oh look who we have here." Sora snickered.

"Hmm? Isn't this the French girl from a week ago? That got you in cleaning duty?" the blonde-haired one snickered.

Naminé frowned as she took in the smug faces of Sora and his 2 friends that had blonde hair and bright orange hair.

"What do you want?" she said bluntly.

Sora gave her a strangely nice smile, which made Naminé very confused and suspicious. _'What's with him?'_ she thought to herself, tightening her hold on her sketchbook and pastels.

His 2 friends glanced at each other before grinning back at her, something that surprised Naminé. _'What the hell?' _

"Something smells fishy here…what do you want?"

"Don't be like that Nami!" he chirped, smiling. "I just want us to be friends. Not too much to ask right?"

"I don't get it…"

Sora's brows furrowed at this.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me? After all the things you've done…it seems a little off."

"I just want to get along okay?" Sora said _sincerely. _Naminé raised her eyebrows at that.

"Umm, okay?" Sora grinned at this. "Just…don't pull off anymore pranks okay?"

The brunette nodded eagerly and turned back to his friends. "Tidus! Wakka! C'mon let's go!"

As the trio went along, Naminé couldn't help but frown.

This was the first time Sora _ever _did that. As far as she knows, he still had some business with her—no apology for starting the food fight from weeks ago.

'_Where's he going with all this?'_

* * *

><p>Ventus, Terra and Aqua stepped up into the stairs. Ventus was rushing while the other 2 calmly went up.<p>

"Come on Ven, it's not like Vanitas' going anywhere." Aqua lightly scolded.

"But this is important. You know that Aqua!"

Terra sighed and nodded.

"A year huh…Ven, did he—?" Ven shook his head. "I see."

"Well, you can't blame the boy…out of all of us; Vanitas is taking it the hardest." Aqua responded.

Ventus stopped in front of the door that led to Vanitas, and turned back to his companions.

"I know that…and I just wish he'd join us." He smiled sadly, before once again invading the raven-haired boy's apartment. "VANITAS! WE'RE HERE AGAIN!"

"Gah—!"

Terra and Aqua looked at each other.

"We promised them we'd take him in…but all he's doing is being stubborn." Terra sighed.

"You know him—after all that happened, he needs space, after all."

Terra nodded, and with a frown, entered Vanitas' apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	9. IX: Missing Fragments

**A/N: **Next chapter will be the day of the party. Read to your heart's content ._.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Missing Fragments<strong>

"I get it, I get it. Geez…"

As a response to Vanitas' unserious reply, Naminé smacked him at the back of his head, making him grunt in surprise and Roxas chuckle beside her.

"I told you, ANDREAS. Get. Goddamn. Serious. Get it?"

"Oui oui, mademoiselle _**(Miss)**_." Vanitas grunted.

Naminé scowled and turned back to the blonde beside her.

"Well? What about you?"

"Finished." Roxas said, flashing her a charming grin.

"G-good." Naminé blushed and instantly glared when Vanitas gagged. "Mind your business Greeky."

"Did you seriously call me Greeky?"

"You have ears, you repeated what I said, no. I didn't call you that." She deadpanned, and Vanitas scoffed.

"Yeah yeah. WHATEVER."

This time, the tutoring took at one of the bleachers of the courtyard, where several students were spending their lunch breaks. The cheerleaders were busy running at the tracks, and when they passed by Roxas, Naminé and Vanitas, they sent the 2 boys winks and horrid duck-faces while they glared at the indifferent Naminé.

The French girl threw her head back and yawned, stretching out her legs on the bleacher in front of her, making her skirt ride up and didn't notice another student across the court—who got a massive nosebleed mind you—and Roxas noticed. He glared at the boy in particular without her noticing.

"Teaching both of you French is tiring. No kidding. And it's boriiiing!"

"Really?" Vanitas said, uninterested.

"Okay then. Challenge accepted." Roxas cheekily smirked and leaned towards her, temporarily forgetting about his paper.

"Gah!" Naminé gasped and slammed both of her hands on his face, blushing red. When she realized what she had done, she flinched and removed her hands to reveal an annoyed-looking Roxas. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Hmph. Fine…but that hurt you know."

"Umm, really…sorry. I wasn't…expecting that."

Roxas sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"It was my fault too."

"Ehem, I'm still here you know."

"Shut up Vanitas."

Said boy rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the quiet city of Traverse Town, a pure black car stopped in front of a 5-floored building that had a sign that read "Traverse Medical". This city is fairly unusual because it seems to be stuck in an eternal night, and the sun only rises once in after a full moon. Probably because the city was located in a far away region of Moonlit.<p>

2 people, a girl and a boy, stepped out of the car, their eyes meeting in silent agreement as they went inside the hospital building. The girl had noticeable purple eyes and mid-back brown hair, and the boy is surprisingly…Ventus.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be absent?" the girl questioned.

"Nahh, I told Terra and Aqua. They said it's fine."

The girl looked stiff and hesitant about the last.

"…him?"

"I didn't tell him. You know how he reacted the last time."

* * *

><p>"<em>VANITAS! WE'RE HERE AGAIN!"<em>

"_Gah—!"_

_Vanitas dropped the pillow he was holding when the hyperactive blonde boy once again banged inside his apartment…for the millionth time. As usual, Terra and Aqua followed, sending him looks of acknowledgement while Ventus was already sitting on the couch._

"_Ventus…" the intruded boy glared at Ven. "Would it kill you to at least __**knock? **__Sheesh."_

"_Nope. Knowing you, you wouldn't even answer. Let alone to me."_

"_Damn right."_

_Vanitas casually crossed his arms and raised an elegant brow._

"_Well? What do you guys want? Trying to get me live with you again?"_

"_Actually…it's far from that." Terra answered._

"_And what?"_

_Ventus looked at him seriously, something he never did often. Vanitas knew that look—it was something serious. Very._

"_Vanitas, I'm guessing you didn't hear about this."_

"_Duh."_

"_The thing is…Lucé's coming back."_

_Aqua and Terra noticed the newly-found stiffness in Vanitas' once-relaxed form. The non-chalance disappeared and seriousness replaced it._

"…"

"_And I, Kana…she's still…"_

_Vanitas fisted his hands and kicked a nearby chair, making the trio jump. Aqua quickly stood up to calm the boy down, knowing that if she didn't act quickly, he might cause an angry rampage on the unit._

"_Dammit Ven, why! Why are you telling me this!" he growled. "You know! You __**know!"**_

"_You have to know Vanitas! It doesn't concern only me, but you as well! Everyone is involved in this!"_

_Vanitas glared at the blonde in rage and would've grabbed the boy's collar if not for Aqua and Terra holding him back._

"_She won't come back Ven! __**Kana **__won't ever wake up because of __**HER!"**_

_Ventus looked down, his fists shaking. _

"_I know that Vanitas…I know it was __**her **__fault…"_

_Vanitas weakly sunk to his knees, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and released a pained growl._

_Aqua looked at the boy with pity, because he rarely was like this. But it was understandable; the events that took place was still a very sensitive subject for him. More so, to Kana's condition right now._

* * *

><p>"I know…"<p>

Ventus looked at her at the corner of his eye. Her words or expression may have not expressed it, her feelings and heart spoke of indescribable rage and contempt, all directed at one single person. He carefully pulled the girl into a brotherly half-embrace, his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Lucé. It'll be okay."

Lucélia Frances Kerschel, this girl whom he considered to be the little sister he never had, smiled at him sadly.

"Even though you know…you're still saying that?"

"I like to be an optimist, thank you very much."

"Hmph."

Ventus removed his arm when they reached the door. Her eyes were glued to the room number 414, and Lucé seemed hesitant to go in.

"What do you think Ven?" she bowed her head.

"…"

"Do you think she'll make it through…?"

Ventus sighed and patted her head.

"She won't give up that easily okay? She's a strong girl. She won't give up. Remember that."

Lucé nodded, and with shaky hands, opened the pure white doors that hid the one thing that was kept out of the loophole.

"_**She**_ will pay Ven. I won't ever forgive _her _for doing this to her." she hissed, and Ventus nodded reluctantly.

Because Lucé had all the right to be like that to **HER.**

* * *

><p>Back to Twilight Academy, Naminé and Roxas were now going back to their classes, Vanitas gone because he was summoned to the principal's office. Roxas had shoved his hands in his pockets, not able to ignore the presence of a very beautiful girl beside him that went by the name of Naminé Blanc.<p>

He didn't understand why Sora was so spiteful to her.

"Naminé, about earlier…Sorry."

She giggled, the sound filling his ears like bells. Roxas blushed from his thoughts. 'What the hell is wrong with me today?' he mulled over that silently.

"It's fine Roxas. Just promise me you won't do it again."

"Promise…Mademoiselle Naminé."

Naminé huffed, blushing from his now smooth way of saying something in French, though it was still hard around the edges.

It made her teensy-weensy bit happy.

"What's with people calling me 'Miss?'" she said in a half-annoyed voice.

"É qualosa che non va in questo? _**(Is something the matter with that?)**_"

"Non, pas du tout, monsieur Roxas. _**(No, not at all, mister Roxas.)**_" She laughed when his face scrunched up, unable to understand what she said.

"You're hopeless. Really." she smiled.

"Well as long as you're willing to help me…"

"'Course I will." Then, as if something had struck her, the girl looked back at him. "By the way, I forgot to say this to you…"

"What is it?"

Roxas noticed how she frowned in discomfort. "Sora…he wanted to be friends with me yesterday."

His expression changed to that of delight, and he grinned for her to continue.

"But something felt off, for some reason."

"Yeah?"

"…he just, said it out of the blue. No "sorry" for starting the food fight too. But…I said yes anyway. Because he actually sounded sincere about it."

"Sora isn't that bad." He defended, but sighed. "Well…I guess you're half right…"

Naminé looked like she was going to say more, but he could see her hold back and frowned at the ground.

"Did you hear? I heard someone is going to go back here!"

Roxas and Naminé stopped in their walking and turned to the source, finding two girls that are gossiping to be way loud. The blondes glanced at each other.

"Who?" the girl with black hair gushed.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I heard Lucé's going to be back!" the girl in a ponytail said.

At this, Roxas froze.

It didn't go unnoticed to Naminé either.

"Oh my gosh—really? But what happened to Ka—"

"Excuse me." Roxas stepped in and Naminé was as surprised as the 2 girls when they noticed the cold tone. "I don't think that's respecting someone else's business."

"W-we're sorry…" the bun-girl said, tugging on her friend's hand and running away.

Roxas scratched his head in frustration and sighed, sheepishly turning back to his companion. She had an imploring look on her face, a sign that told him to tell her what was happening, but he can't. He had sworn secrecy until he found the right time to do so.

Naminé seemed to have guessed what he was thinking and shook her head.

So…not only Xion, Vanitas and Liku, but Roxas too? And she wondered what connections this "Lucé" had to him. She was itching to find out.

"Fine, I'll wait."

"Thank you, Naminé."

"…"

Roxas stepped towards her and held out a hand.

"C'mon, let's go to class."

"…right."

As they passed by the hallway filled with amazed—their HANDS are still linked, duh—students, the 2 failed to notice seething blue eyes from the shadows of a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Traverse Medical<strong>**  
><strong>**Room 414**

* * *

><p>Lucé wanted to shudder at the sight.<p>

Still on life support, not waking up. Multiple wires were on her arms, supplying her body the needed nutrients to keep her alive.

Even though a year had passed…

"Miss Lucé…Sir Ven…still no signs of awakening." the young nurse sighed.

"Thank you Marlene…you've been of great help."

The nurse, Marlene, smiled and went out to give the people privacy concerning a certain girl's health. Ventus patted Lucé's back, reassuring her and she took a tentative step forward, immediately taking the right side of her beloved sister.

"I knew…I knew I shouldn't have let her…I shouldn't have let her come to that stupid trip!" Lucé gritted her teeth in aggravation.

"Luce…"

"It's my fault…It's my fault, Ven… I let her come…Even though I know that SHE was there…"

Lucé held the frail, pale hand and held it to her forehead, wishing that she'd wake. Ventus looked at the unconscious girl on the bed. She had an air mask covering half of her face, the blankets drawn up until it reached her torso. Silver hair that spilled all over the pillows lay limp, the folds of her eyelids hiding whatever colour they had from the world.

Ventus absolutely pitied Lucé right now.

"Lucé…" at her weak nod, he cleared his throat. "Are you…really going back to Twilight Town?"

"…yes."

"What about your current studies in Radiant Garden?"

"Never mind that. I'll send a letter of transfer."

Ventus nodded.

"What about…?"

"I'll make up an excuse." she faced him. "Just promise me, Ven. You won't let him see her until… until that day comes."

"I understand. Promise."

Lucé smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	10. X: Humiliation, Comfort, Second Chances

**A/N:**I think you're all going to hate me for this chapter...

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X: Humiliation Comes with Comfort and Second Chances<strong>

Finally, the day of the party has come.

Girls, even the boys, were pretty excited about it. Girls took this one of many opportunities to dress up and doll up (and have fun of course), because there wouldn't be any other party that might come soon—and they get to dance with the people they're enamoured with.

The venue for the event was in the grassy, large, courtyard of Twilight Academy. Round tables that were draped with white covers and chairs littered a certain section, while on another side, the buffet section and drinks (this side was big enough to satisfy 600+ students). Going to another, the DJ section. And finally, on the centre of all sides lay a large dance field—the battlefield of fun, as Kairi had said.

But what's so amazing in this, is that the bleachers surrounding the courtyard were glowing from Christmas lights. Shifting from blue, to yellow, to green, to red, and etcetera, etcetera. Le author is too lazy to describe. It was truly an amazing sight to see it form various emblems of some sort.

Naminé couldn't help it. Her jaw fell down from awe.

"Parties in Twilight Academy are always so extravagant. Surprised?" Liku smiled, his pointer moving up to her chin to close it. "It's not proper for a lady to gape like that." he teased.

Naminé blushed and sheepishly giggled.

"I think I'm starting to like Twilight Academy…" she murmured, and Liku's smile widened.

"Good to hear that."

"So where do we sit?" Naminé looked up to her companion, who almost dressed the same as her except the jeans and the Vans.

"We sit on Table 13 with Xavier, Newton, and Xion. And Andreas of course."

"Hmm." she grew a teasing smirk. "When it came to Xion, you called her by her name!"

He caught on and frowned.

"No…it's nothing like that." he coughed.

"Oh. Too bad then."

"Are you seriously playing matchmaker?"

"Nope." she playfully winked.

Liku didn't say more and the two of three approached the aforementioned table where Vanitas, Axel and Roxas were sitting. The minute the 3 saw Liku and Naminé, the opposing parties looked to the other in discomfort.

"What's up?" Naminé grinned as she sat on Vanitas' right, while Liku sat beside her. The chair next to the amber-eyed boy was empty, meaning it'll be Xion who will sit there.

Vanitas didn't look too thrilled.

The feline-eyed teen had on a red, half-way zipped sleeveless hoodie, a black sleeveless shirt, and some dirty red Converse. Naminé noticed a black wristband on his left wrist and raised a brow. What's with this guy with red and black? But he looked good though—enough to make girls whisper to themselves. Liku didn't look bad himself, and Naminé suddenly grew conscious of the glares she felt at the back of her head.

Uh-oh.

Jealousy issues much?

"Roxas." she called out and the boy turned his head from talking with Axel. He blinked in question, looking terribly cute as he did so.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Xion?"

Naminé took in his appearance. Blonde hair still spiky, he had an unbuttoned black short-sleeved shirt, a checkered shirt underneath it, jeans, and like Liku, Vans. 'He likes checkered things huh?' she made a mental note to add that to her diary later.

"She's coming with Kairi." he answered, smiling afterwards.

"I see! Thanks!"

Naminé nudged Liku, who, in confusion, looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Got some games on your iPhone?"

"Well yeah…But they're mostly action—"

"Perfect!" Naminé nodded her head eagerly, and shook his arm. "Can I borrow it?"

Liku chuckled at her cute reaction, before nodding and handing her the aforementioned device. The petite blonde murmured a thanks, before deciding to entertain herself with the games before the party officially started.

Meanwhile, Vanitas' ears were jammed with his black and maroon headphones, blocking off the party music with his own. With the other trio completely off with their little worlds, Axel and Roxas were talking about them.

"Those guys seem close to her huh?" Axel said.

"You don't say?" Roxas sulked.

Axel got silent for awhile.

"I heard that Luce's going to go back." he said lowly.

Roxas nodded in confirmation.

"Do you think—?"

Axel laughed and slapped the younger boy's back, making him cough from the rough action.

"Now now, don't tell me you're getting jealous because of that?"

Roxas suddenly realized their change of subject was because of Liku's strange stare—one that rivaled Roxas' glare when angry.

"…"

"Aww he is! Silence always means a "yes" Roxy."

"Arghhh!" Roxas shook Axel hard by the shoulders. "Shut up! You know I don't like that name!"

"H-hey! Let go already! No more! I won't call you "Roxy"—"

"Oh you said it right now!"

"ACK—"

A fair hand had plopped on top of his blonde spikes all of the sudden, halting his "Murder Axel" mode. Axel looked up and his eyes teared up dramatically.

"Oh Xion! You saved me from the demon! Thank heavens!"

Roxas gulped.

Xion, who had Kairi at her side, was standing there with a grin. She had on an apple green dress that reached her upper thighs, short-shorts, a white navel short-sleeved jacket, and boots that reached her shin. Stylish.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

Axel signalled the 2 girls to keep quiet, and then pointed to Liku and Naminé. Kairi had to cover her mouth from the squeal she was about to let out. Liku was already sitting close than usual to Naminé his right hand occasionally pointing at the horizontally turned iPhone Naminé was holding. From the two's point of view, they were solving a hard puzzle.

It was such a cute sight!

"Aww! This is Kodak moment!" the red-head swished out her camera and took a quick snap, happy that she had good quality.

"Yep! You can say that again!" Xion giggled, and Roxas' frown got deeper. "Hehe, except for a certain blonde here." the last sentence was chirpy alright, yet it sounded a little strained.

"Jealous?" the red-head, donning a pink and white dress and 3 inch heels, grinned.

"You guys suck." he mumbled.

Kairi laughed. "I better go to our table now. By the way, did you guys see Sora anywhere?"

"Not a clue, shorty." Axel shrugged.

"Oh. That's fine. And don't call me 'shorty'! You pyro!"

"I'm just telling the truth!"

But Kairi had already skipped away, cheerily yet careful in order not to trip.

Vanitas soon grew annoyed as the noise got louder, and, in irritation, maxed the volume to high. He noticed that Xion finally came, and stiffened slightly when she sat down.

"Hey, Vanitas." she softly greeted with a crooked—guilty?— smile.

He nodded back.

Unknown to the two, 3 pairs of eyes were silently watching them. Roxas, Axel, and Liku. Two was worried, one was exasperated. Liku wondered about the distance now. Was it because of THAT incident?

He sighed.

Not that he could blame Vanitas.

After all that's happened…

"Liku…" he jerked slightly as Naminé called him.

"Yep?"

"Can you tell me?" she said, her eyes staying on the LED screen. So she noticed the tension too.

"I don't know Naminé…and I think I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

Naminé's character fell off the cliff, signalling that it was game over.

"I can wait for a little more." she sighed, giving the iPhone back to him. "But I'm DYING to know Liku. Roxas said the same thing to me."

"I know." he ruffled her hair affectionately.

Then all the students looked up as dull thuds resonated from the stage. They turned and saw a junior, Demyx Nocturne, testing out the microphone.

"Ugh, is this thing working!"

Hearing that it echoed, he grinned and cleared his throat.

"Well guys! Moment here please! Before we officially start the party, we'd like to call the transferees of this new school year!"

The crowd cheered, and Naminé's eyes widened.

"What the hell! They didn't mention this in the flyer!"

"It's tradition, derpina." Vanitas informed. "I did that once. Well…EVERYBODY did."

"But I have stage fright!" she cried.

"Then get over it!"

Naminé bit her lip as Mr. Xemnas Alchier got on stage, holding a piece of pamphlet. The music was lowered and the hefty principal cleared his throat.

"We'd like to welcome Olette Anne McNair," a girl with wavy brown hair stood up with a shy smile and went up stage. Naminé envied her for being so strong.

"Ventus Adrian Thennon,"

Naminé's jaw fell open as a Roxas look-alike stood up, girls swooning at him when he sent them grins.

"Whoa." she exclaimed.

"Aqua Carmi Mercer"

That was a pretty bluenette. Naminé contemplated for awhile if her blue hair was dyed.

"Terra Damiel Thane."

A brunette male shrugged as he went up the stage beside Aqua. Seems like Ventus, Aqua and him were friends because they were talking to each other.

"Zack Fair,"

More squeals echoed as a cheery senior with black hair and blue eyes bounded up the stage.

Naminé noticed that Mr. Alchier's eyes were staring right at her and gulped. _'Uh-oh, that doesn't mean—'_

"And Naminé Blanc."

Cheers—from her newly acquired admirers—rose up, startling the girl. She looked at Liku, to Vanitas, to Axel, to Xion to Roxas. They gave her a literal push out of her chair and began walking to the stage to stand beside Zack.

But right before she could even stand at her designated place, she toppled over a wire and the next events came as a blur. Shocked faces came to her view as she tripped, and Zack trying to help her. Then something ice cold has drenched her, followed by a bucket clanging down the stage.

There was silence after that, then roaring laughter echoed around the courtyard. Naminé, her knees shaking from humiliation and drenched from the prank, looked at the laughing student body, and her eyes spotted the shocked faces of Roxas, Liku, Vanitas, Axel and—is Xion seriously looking smug? Naminé shuddered from the cold.

"Sora!" she heard the faint voice of Kairi downstage, and saw Kairi glaring at something behind her.

Sora.

Sora, who was laughing his head off. _'So…he befriended me just to do this? What kind of sick joke is this?' _

Naminé's eyes watered as Ventus tried to help her up.

"Hey are you okay—" but before the blonde could finish, Naminé broke into a run, faltering for a bit but went out of the courtyard anyway.

"NAMINÉ!" Vanitas and Liku stood up, quickly following the girl.

Roxas scowled as he looked at Sora, who was shrugging as Kairi scolded him. But the next thing was much worse; she had slapped him.

"I had enough of this Sora! Don't you know your pranks are causing harm for others!"

"Why does it matter to you Kai? It's not even you who was pranked—"

"Don't give me that shit Sora." Sora looked surprised that his girlfriend used such words.

The brunette had, never once, heard her use vulgarity before. So naturally it became a shock for him.

"Kairi…?"

She glared at him harder.

"Apologize. Now."

"What!" he looked repulsed at the idea. "No fucking way Kai. I'm not going to apologize to that girl. In a million years!"

Kairi resisted another urge to slap him. Sora changed. He was not the Sora she had loved before. He changed because of his so-called "friends." Friends that are nothing but bad influence!

"We're through Sora, I had enough of your actions. You, of all people should learn to respect people! Much more girls! But if you can't even do that to Naminé, then!" she ignored his shocked expression, despite the guilt and her heart breaking. "I think it's time we break up."

And she stomped off, dragging a bewildered Riku with her. Sora looked at his now ex-girlfriend and best friend's retreating forms. He clenched his fists.

His 'friends' came over to congratulate him, laughing about something in the lines of "there are other fish in the sea." He never punched someone on the face so hard—and got dragged away by the teachers.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, where is she?" Vanitas scowled as they looked under the bridge in the Tram Common Avenue.<p>

"Why don't we try the station?"

Vanitas was about to reply when they heard someone call their names.

"Vanitas! Liku!"

The 2 saw Kairi, Riku, Axel, Xion and Roxas running up to them.

"You guys…what are you doing here?" the younger Anderson asked, bewildered by their sudden appearance.

"We want to help!" Kairi said, a determined smile on her face.

"Tch. What about your so-called boyfriend?" Vanitas sneered.

"I broke up with him." she stated simply, making Liku and Vanitas' jaws drop. "And I'm not going to give him another chance if…he doesn't change." she added softly.

"Let him realize his mistake." Roxas offered, and Kairi smiled in understanding.

"Alright alright…enough of this crap, are we going to find her or not?" Vanitas frowned.

"Oh right!" Xion looked at the others. "Why don't we all split up? It'll be easier!"

"Great idea." Axel grinned. "Whoever finds her should call at least someone. Okay?"

"Right!"

They all ran in opposite directions, the street lamps being their only guide along the night. Roxas would've run to the forest if a thought didn't strike him.

He looked at the Station.

Then ordered a ticket to Sunset Station.

* * *

><p>Since he grew up here, it didn't take long for him to reach Sunset Hill. Climbing it was like an eternity for him. He didn't know if he was right or wrong. He just had that feeling.<p>

That Naminé was here.

He was sure of it.

Roxas finally reached the top, and, with the lamps and the light from the Clock tower-inspired imitation building, it didn't take him very long to realize he was right. And he could easily see she was shivering hard. His eyes softened as he slowly made his way towards the poor blonde.

Naminé hugged her knees tighter in an effort to keep herself warm, but successfully failed. It didn't help that she was soaked thoroughly—heck, even her undies were frickin' wet!—and the cool air didn't do much better.

She also wondered that, of all places, she had chosen Sunset Hill. Naminé knew this was a special place the day Liku have shown this to her. Not many people come here, and they—Naminé, Liku and Vanitas—often go here to just talk, eat or watch the sunset.

Damn Sora.

She was supposed to be having a time of her life right now! Away from reality, even just for a few hours. Naminé clenched her small but dainty hands. She was supposed to having fun with her new friends—then Sora just had to come, backstab, and ruin it. What a hypocrite.

It was so unfair.

Angry she might be, she just couldn't bring herself to hate the boy. She was far too kind for her own good; with the exception of her spunky personality and sharp tongue. Naminé shuddered once more as a small breeze stroked her damp face.

She didn't know what it was at first, but warmth suddenly enveloped her, relieving her of her chills as warm arms wrapped around her form from behind. Naminé didn't panic, or any of those crap from the movies. She remained still.

Instead, she just sat there, her back against his chest as he tried to comfort her.

It was sweet of him, really.

Naminé smiled to herself.

"How'd you find me?" she asked softly, noticing how snug his arms were around her. It made her feel secure.

"Wild guess?" he answered, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

"Haha, no way. It's just luck." she teased, but grew silent again, making Roxas worry.

"Naminé? Are you okay?"

"…"

"Hey um," he awkwardly let her go when she turned towards him, her shirt clinging to her body and he blushed, looking away. "I'm…not really good with these kinds of things but…"

"But…?"

Roxas sighed heavily. "Damn. This sounds weird but hear me out."

She nodded, and he took this sign to continue.

"I know Sora bullied you a couple of times…and, yeah. He's mean but he isn't like that before. He used to be kind, goofy and he grins like an idiot—" Naminé snorted from that, holding back a giggle. "—but give him another chance."

Naminé frowned and rubbed her cold arms, reminded of how Sora humiliated her in front of the whole student body. Roxas shrugged off his polo shirt and placed it around her shoulders, his cheeks burning like hers.

"Why should I do that? He was very mean towards me. And to top it off, he was a backstabber." she bluntly replied.

"I know, I know…but…he looked really lost when Kairi broke up with him."

"She did! ?" she exclaimed. "Why?"

"She broke up with him because of you, Naminé."

"Me?" she incredulously placed a hand above her chest. Roxas nodded.

"Yes, you. She didn't like it when he didn't treat the others the same, especially you. Sora changed because he met those bastards he called 'friends'." he spat out the last word as if it were venom. "To be honest Naminé, even though I am quite disappointed with how he treated everyone, he's still one of my closest friends. Kairi, Riku, Liku and I have known him since our childhood…"

"…"

"And I don't want us to drift apart." he looked up at her. "I know this seems like a very selfish request, but, please. Please give Sora another chance. You're my friend too, Naminé. And I want you to be friends with my friends too."

Naminé looked at him in amazement, her mouth gaping slightly. Roxas held her cold hands with his warm ones, looking at her pleadingly. Her eyes softened. Sora really is important to him huh? She smiled, giggling next.

Roxas's cheeks heated up more.

"W-what's so funny?" he asked self-consciously.

Naminé reached out to him and he froze as she adoringly pinched his red cheek.

"You sound so cute doing that. Did you come all the way here just to tell me all of that?"

"N-not really! I just—" his face fell. "I just don't like seeing my friends fighting…"

Naminé smiled once again and cupped his cheeks, making him look at her. Ignoring how cute he looked at this moment, she said in a soft voice.

"I'll try Roxas." she finally said. "But this is the last chance. If he screwed that chance up again then no more. Okay?"

Roxas nodded, and gave her a full-pledged grin that made her heart skip a few beats.

That's not healthy right?

"Thank you, Naminé."

"No problem." she looked at the pole that had a clock on it, finding it to be half-past eight.

"We should go back. Everyone must be worried." she sighed, but Roxas held her back by grabbing her wrist. "Roxas…?"

"In your state? No way. You might catch a cold." he sternly said. Naminé blinked in surprise, touched by his concern.

"But what about—"

"The party be damned." he grinned. "I'll just tell them I took you home. 'Kay?"

Naminé didn't really have it in her to protest. After that talk they had, she pretty much owed him for doing so many good things for her. Accepting his offer was the least she can do. Right?

"Fine…alright." Roxas nodded in satisfaction and helped her up.

"Oh and, Roxas?"

He turned to look at her, only to be greeted by a kiss on the cheek. If his cheeks were red right now, it turned redder. The same goes for her.

"Thank you too."

Back in school, the dejected group slumped in Table 13. The party continued, yet it still felt off for the six. Even Vanitas was looking restless.

"We can't find Naminé. Now Roxas is gone too." Xion sighed.

"Talk about it. Wonder where—" Axel was cut off when his phone vibrated. "Hold on."

The group curiously looked at the red-head. A cheeky smirk appeared on his face and he chuckled.

"What's up?" Kairi asked.

"That sly guy." Axel passed the Galaxy S II around, taking amusement with each of their expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>Subject:<strong> yo :P

_BTW, if you're still looking for_  
><em>Naminé n I, don't worry. I already took her home. Tell every1. :)<em>

**From:** Roxas Ryan  
>0505/12 8:24:16 PM

* * *

><p>Vanitas let out a relieved sigh, scowling soon after. His face just seemed to be stuck in that expression huh? Kairi giggled and handed the phone back to Axel.<p>

"Well, that was sweet of him."

Xion grinned.

"At least he got his moment."

Liku gave her a confused look. While the others—excluding Vanitas—gave her knowing looks.

"What moment?"

"Oh nothing!" she sang. "Come on! Let's at least have fun. The night's still young!"

"Pfft. Says the one who did nothing but eat." Vanitas passed by her, and she pouted.

"Hey!" she froze next, and a cold feeling washed her over. Xion looked at Vanitas' eyes. For a second, saw a familiar flicker in them. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. She bit her lip and gave him a forced smile. "Still can't go on a day without insults huh?"

"Runs on the blood, Xio."

The old nickname left a pang to her heart, and before she could say more, Vanitas was already gone.

If only THAT incident didn't happen, would things be different for them?

Xion bit her lip guiltily and went to join her friends on the dance floor.

She should forget THAT day. Nothing good will happen if she kept thinking about. Because it can't erase the sins she had committed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	11. XI: A New Face

**A/N:**Annnnnd she's back with another chapter. I think it's a happy chapter this time…and there is (kind-of) ROKUNAMI! Awwwwwwww yeah!

…*COUGH COUGH* Anyways, the replies to my lovely reviewers (and readers—I LOVE YOU GUYS) :

**Xantaxa539**- Really? Thanks Trust me, there are more awkward moments between them. THERE I SPOILED YOU And Roxas was bound to hit on Nami in a matter of time anyway *WINK WINK*

**GenieLUV**- You'll see. Sometime in the more chapters to come. Hopefully you're still with me after all these cliff-hangers.

**Armyx**- Pffft, oh stop it you! That made me grin, as in like this: :DDDD Thank you for taking the time to read and review *GIVES YOU NUTELLA AND GRINS*

**Lulu**- Hey there! The chapters? Weeeeeell, I plan about…20-30? Bah, depends. Chapter 15 ends the debut chapters, and enters a new arc. Sorry I don't know what I'm saying **

**EnterAbyss29.91** - Issues? Welllll…somewhere in between? XD Even I myself is lost!

**ellie za bethz – **expect chapter 15 hehe ^_^

And I have one request guys…read…LIKE A BOSS. Complete with popcorn and coke like a boss AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: A New Face<strong>

May seemed to go by a flash, and now it was late June. It was hot today; so hot and a scorching hot day it was. Hmm. A perfect time to go to the beach eh?

"Darn it Vanitas; stop splaying water on me!"

Well…not for Naminé.

"Why? It's fun."

Naminé twitched as she once again got wet in the face by the hose Vanitas was holding. Today was pool cleaning day; and it was unfortunately, the freshmen class' turn to clean it this year. Not everyone was taking it very seriously; like a certain boy here with raven hair and golden eyes and has the name of Vanitas Sui Andreas.

He decided it was funny to disturb the blonde French who was talking to Kairi. The red-head had giggled, but it was wiped off when she was accidently splayed on as well.

"Oh really? Its fun? Tell me how hard you're laughing." Naminé glared at him as she wiped her face with her hand, but stopped when she felt something plop into her head.

"Use the towel Nam." Roxas grinned at her.

"Thanks!"

Vanitas snorted. "Xavier, you're so whipped."

"I AM NOT!"

Naminé raised a brow at their bickering. Roxas looked flustered, and Vanitas looked smug. What's going on with those two? Naminé shrugged and turned to look one side—where Sora was.

The brunette was sitting by the pool, legs dangling while he talked to another classmate of theirs—was it Haystack? Ranier? Or hater? Either way, he looked almost—a little bit, possibly inexistent, kind of—down. Naminé could practically see the air of gloominess around him. Repulsed as she was, she couldn't help but…pity him. A little. The events of his prank was, after all, still clear on her mind.

_'Kairi and Riku DID leave him, but he still has those so-called friends—'_

Then her thoughts were rudely cut off when another round of water hit her. Straight. On. The. Face.

"What the fuck Vanitas!"

She got detention for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Human Anatomy Class<strong>

"…and here is the Aorta. It is the large trunk artery that carries blood from the left ventricle of the heart to branch arteries."

Naminé restrained a yawn as she copied off notes, the deep, gruff voice of Professor Grair—or Sir Xaldin as he preferred to be called—rung about the room. Her seat partner was, conveniently, Roxas. That's why she liked this class. They get to be next to each other, plus, Sir Luxord wasn't a boring teacher. Each class has specific partners arranged by the teachers. This partner is your seat mate, and you'll do the assigned projects and work together; no groups allowed, unless the teacher told you that you can.

"So then, the—" Sir Xaldin stopped when a knock on the door was heard. "Hold on kids." And then he went out, the students unable to get a glimpse of the visitor.

"Hey Naminé."

The French girl turned to look at the Italian boy.

"Yes?"

The class were now engulfed in socializing; girls whipping out their phones with manicured hands and boys joking with their friends. The nerds—can't be in high school without them—were still stuffing their faces into their books; while the others were plain asleep.

Roxas smiled at her.

"Do you have any plans on Saturday?"

"What Saturday? The 6th, the 13th, the 20th or the 27? I'm busy on 6 and 20th."

"Yeah." he nervously scratched his cheek. "The 13th."

"Oh." she smiled. "I'm free. Why do you ask?"

…he looked cute fidgeting with his hands.

"I um, I want to ask if you want to come with me to the Fantasia Festival held at Traverse Town?"

Naminé blushed faintly.

"I won some tickets at a raffle draw, and it'd be a shame to waste it…"

The girl nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, blushing like he is. _'Oh my god is he asking me out?_' she giddily thought.

"Naminé? Do you want to come? If you don't, it's fine by—"

"Pick me up at 3?"

Roxas blinked when Naminé spoke up, looking very shy like he is. When he realized what she said, he brightened up like a little kid.

"Sure." he smiled.

And of course, their moment was once again disrupted when the door opened, their teacher coming back in but this time, he wasn't alone. The murmurs stopped, and stunned silence replaced it. Naminé felt Roxas stiffen up, and frowned in confusion.

"Class," Grair said with a smile. "I am pleased to tell you, that Lucélia Kerschel will be joining you this year once again."

The girl smiled slowly at them.

"It's been a long time, everyone!"

…

…

The class erupted in roars and cheers. Naminé blinked, and tugged on Roxas' sleeve, making him look at her with a tense posture.

"…is she…Lucé?"

Roxas let out a sigh, his shoulders drooping as if the weight of the world was upon him. He grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Yes." he looked at the girl being bombarded with questions. "That's…Lucé."

* * *

><p>Lunch break came, and the usual squabbling between the three of them was reduced to silence. Vanitas and Liku looked like they're ready to avoid any questions and Naminé was too deep on her thoughts. The object of her thoughts were Lucé, and what possible relationship she had with the people around her. The brunette was sitting 2 tables away across, casually chatting with Kairi and Riku. It was uncanny how she and Sora had similar hair colors; she looks like the female version of Sora from here!<p>

Mid-back brown hair and purple eyes. You don't get to see that every day, right?

"Naminé!"

The blonde let out a yelp when a pouting Kairi had appeared on her line of sight, a chuckling Riku and Lucé behind her.

"Um, hi Kairi…is something wrong?"

The red head smiled and pushed a flustered Lucé in front of the French, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Naminé, Lucé. Lucé, Naminé."

"Bonjour **(Hello)**."

"Bonjour." Naminé was surprised. Lucé smiled at her expression. "I'm half-French. Nice to meet you, Naminé."

Naminé blinked as a fair hand appeared in front of her. Lucé was very pretty; no doubt, since she's smiling like that. Her voice had some kind of British accent too. She smiled back and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

Kairi and Vanitas exchanged glances. The twins did the same.

"Do you mind if we join you guys?" the red-head asked kindly.

"No problem! We could use some more company!" Naminé moved to seat beside Liku, Kairi on her right while Lucé sat on Kairi's side, making her sit beside Vanitas. Riku sat on Liku's left. "It's pretty boring when your companions are boys that kept fighting." Naminé mocked.

"What was that?" Vanitas sneered.

"I'm hurt Naminé…I thought we were friends?" Liku said in mock-hurt.

Kairi giggled at Naminé and Vanitas' glaring contest.

"You guys sure get along well."

"Eww no." the 2 glared at each other again. "STOP COPYING ME!"

Riku chuckled, stealing some of his brother's fries and smiling.

"You have wonderful friends Iku."

"…I guess so." Liku said with a smile, his eyes glued to one person. Riku blinked, turning to see who his brother was staring at. Riku grew a knowing smile at this.

"Naminé, catch!"

While the others were completely absorbed in their own little worlds, Vanitas and Lucé, however, were not. An air of seriousness surrounded only the 2 of them. The boy closed his eyes in thought, opening them again seconds after.

"I'm still waiting, Lucé."

The brunette eyed him.

"I know that. All of us are, Vanitas. Kana won't give up just like that. Have you forgotten? She's my sister. The only thing we've got is each other now. She won't leave me."

Vanitas softly snorted.

"There you go again."

"Huh?"

"You're pretending again."

The Greek grabbed the top of her head and turned it until Lucé's purple eyes were nailed on a certain trio's table on the 2nd floor. He felt her stiffen when her gaze landed on HER.

"…"

"See what I mean?" Vanitas let her go and scratched his head. "Even though you're like that, you—"

"I could say the same thing to you Van." she interrupted, eyes turning cold as she continued to glare murderously at the girl. "You act as if you're okay right now, but you're the most affected of us all because it was HER who was with her when IT happened."

Vanitas gritted his teeth together.

It seems that she noticed the dark look on Lucé's face because she glanced down, eyes sending a message of her own; disgust. Lucé's temper flared, but she kept herself in check—no way was she going to lose it.

"I…" Vanitas fisted his hands tighter. "Maybe you're right…but, I won't…think of it. We made a promise along with everyone else right?"

Lucé nodded, watching Kairi throw her arms around the blushing Naminé. "…no one should think, or speak about it."

"And we seem to have a problem with that."

Naminé smiled at something Liku had said, nodding like a kid while Kairi gushed about how her skin looked so fair.

"And what is that?"

Vanitas glanced at Naminé, and Lucé got the hint.

"I think she wants to know. Xavier…" Lucé perked up at the name. "Xavier and…Liku told me, that she told them she wanted to know."

"I see…"

Vanitas sighed lowly, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Let's continue this some other time; some people had enough information already." he glanced at you readers, breaking the fourth wall and Lucé giggled.

"Sure."

Just then, Kairi slammed her hand down on the table, making the 2 jump.

"Lucé! Naminé! Let's go to the mall today after school! Just us girls!"

"I don't want to be a bother…" Naminé said shyly.

"Nonsense! You're a girl too Nami!" the blonde was surprised from the name. "You're going right?"

She actually had choices to choose from!

Naminé's eyes widened. What should she choose? Yes? No? Maybe? Some other time? It made her feel very happy and flustered at the same time.

"Nami?"

"I—I'd love to!"

Lucé giggled and linked her arm around Naminé's arm, smiling.

"I think we'd all get along very well."

"You bet!" Kairi smiled.

Naminé felt happy; she made a new friend!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the second floor of the cafeteria, a sulky Roxas watched the group interact, feeling very jealous that he couldn't be with…Naminé like they are.<p>

Axel snickered beside him.

"Your ice cream is going to fall Rox."

Roxas didn't hear him; his childish pout was still on his face and a large chunk of salty-sweet ice cream fell down on—fortunately—Tidus' blonde hair.

"HEY! What the hell!"

Axel laughed harder.

"Cheer up Roxas. At least you managed to snag a date."

Roxas blinked and blushed at that.

"N-not a date you moron. It's just an f-friendly outing."

"ORLY?"

"Fuck off Axel." Roxas grunted, annoyed, while the older male simply shrugged.

"Hey—where's Xion?" Axel looked around, before spotting a head of ebony disappearing into the bathroom. "Oh."

"What were you saying?"

"I said, you look idiotic when you're jelly over a girl, Roxy. You're totally whipped."

Roxas glared at him, promising murder for the red-head at the despised nickname.

"I am not whipped, goddamn it."

"You are, stop denying."

"Shut up! Says the one who's totally all-over Larxene!"

And Axel shut up after that. Well, what Roxas said WAS true after all…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	12. XII: Murder

**A/N: **Aloha. Skip this now.

Standard disclaimer applies.

****EDITED ON: June 10th.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII: Murder<strong>

Naminé awoke fairly late that Thursday (ehem, ehem, kairi09).

There was no school today, which meant freedom. And it was Friday tomorrow too. Friday, Friday… _'Why the fuck am I singing Rebecca Black's song? Gross.' _she grimaced as she tugged on a lock of hair behind her, yawning as she made her way towards her own bathroom.

It was peacefully silent today.

Which meant no witchy grandmothers.

And more freedom.

Hurray!

Naminé gently padded her face with the towel she brought, coming down the grand staircase of her grandmother's mansion which she called her 'home.'

But she didn't feel like home here at all.

Instead, she felt like a prisoner.

No one was ever around—sure, Maleficent is, but she always goes on long-term trips. Just like now. Without anyone else—apart for the guards and occasional maids—around, Naminé had the house to herself.

The girl approached the family phone by the sofa, seeing as the voicemail message was blinking.

**BEEP!**

_**"****Naminé dear? This your mother! I just want you to know that your dad, Zexion and I will finally be able to go and visit you there!"**_

_**"****Nami? Nami dearest, don't worry! We'll be arriving at the 20**__**th**__**, I do hope you'll be there!" **_that voice was her beloved father.

_**"Zexion? Don't you want to say anything to your sister?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Anyways! Don't be too excited now dear! Goodbye!"**_

**BEEP!**

Naminé sighed tiredly.

That didn't do her any good at all.

Ever since she came home from their shopping spree last Tuesday, she hadn't been feeling very good. The feeling you get…when you don't feel like feeling anything at all. Keh. The irony.

While the blonde made breakfast for her own, the TV was switched on, the fifty-inched plasma flat-screen TV proudly showing its high definition quality.

Getting a bowl and the pancake mix, she began to chop up some strawberries and apples while humming Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary, lost in her own wonderland filled with cookies, cakes, Nutella and Roxas. Blush, blush.

"…_a mutilated body was found dumped near the Suntrace River last night…"_

"Poor guy…" she murmured non-chalantly, feeling a bit sluggish.

"…_residents claimed that the victim is Yuna Nearase, a student at Twilight Academy…"_

CLANG!

Naminé's wide eyes looked at the TV screen where a red-haired female reporter was.

"Yuna…?"

Naminé ignored the fallen spatula and approached the living room, the news report showing a raging Tidus, screaming bloody murder while the cops tried to restrain him.

"_She did NOTHING WRONG! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!"_

"_Sir calm down!"_

"_Calm down? Are you crazy! __**Someone **__killed __**my **__girlfriend! I won't ever tolerate something like that!"_

Naminé's mind was blank.

Someone was murdered.

Yuna was murdered.

"What…happened…?"

The autopsy reports have said that Yuna had been raped before killed, and that there were thin reddish marks around her neck, and she may have been choked by thin strings. Naminé shuddered.

No other thing followed after that, with only the victim's family being interrogated if Yuna ever had any bad encounters at school.

"_No…our Yuna was a very sweet girl; she has nice friends!" _came from the mother.

"_She isn't the type to get into fights either…" _came from the sister.

Naminé slowly slid into the couch, the shock not wearing off. _'Oh no…what if the killer is still around…?' _What bad luck; Suntrace District was very close to her own district, the Eclipse District! There was a big chance the killer might victimize someone from here!

Her heart began to beat erratically, almost out of her control as she tried to get a hold of her thoughts.

"Relax Naminé, relax…it's not only you…not you…there still are—"

She shrieked in shock when her phone rang, and she barely caught it before it tumbled to the ground.

"H—hello?"

"_**N-Naminé? You saw…you saw the report right?" **_that was Kairi, sounding very worried.

"Yeah…I saw it…"

"_**Naminé, are you alone on your house right now?" **_the red-head suddenly asked, which confused the blonde greatly.

"Y-yes I am. Why—?"

"_**Whatever you do, don't come out of your house. Just stay there, don't move and wait for us."**_

"H-huh? Kairi, what's going on? Wait—us?"

But the red-head quickly hanged up, leaving a confused and worried Naminé Blanc behind.

_What in the world was that about?_

* * *

><p>A figure clad in a black coat leaned against the wall of the alley.<p>

Another figure in the same clothes was standing across the smaller person.

"That was a brutal night." The taller one remarked.

"…"

"Why did we finish her off anyway?"

The shorter one looked up, face hidden from the shadows of the hood and from the darkness of the alley, despite being 10 in morning.

"…she didn't keep her part of the deal. She went against the deal."

"What deal is it?"

The younger one's hands clenched, probably anger and frustration.

"To keep an eye on…"

* * *

><p>Naminé's eyes surveyed her guests that looked sheepish yet alert at the same time.<p>

She have been washing dishes when they continuously rang her doorbell, prompting the irritated girl to open the gates and let them inside her big, big, house.

You can guess who the guests are.

Yep.

Roxas, Kairi, Axel, Riku, Liku, Vanitas and even Lucé.

"…why are you guys holding an unhealthy bag of chips and coke? And why is there—"

"Derpina, shut up." Vanitas twitched.

Kairi approached the girl and hugged her tightly, the blonde blinked, looking at the others questioningly.

She got relieved smiles instead.

"Oh…Thank _God _you're okay!" Kairi shook her shoulders and sighed in relief.

"I…don't understand Kairi…why…?"

"Is it—is it bad to be worried for a friend?"

She knew their reason was something else. Far more serious other than this.

Naminé wasn't just a cutesy blonde French girl; she wasn't stupid.

And she knew something was _wrong._

Naminé smiled in understanding and just sighed. "Alright, alright…you can stay…I'll just go wash the dishes. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Barbie!" Axel grinned as she laughed nervously, and the red-head proceeded to drag a reluctant Roxas around the house.

The others, mainly Kairi, Riku and Vanitas chose to stay in the living room and watch some TV.

Naminé didn't realize someone else was inside the kitchen until she heard someone call her name.

"Naminé."

Lucé and Riku were perched on the island's stools; the former was the one who called out to her.

"Yes?"

"…can we talk? That is, if you don't mind."

Now this was interesting.

Liku looked at Lucé as if she was crazy, but the brunette ignored it. Naminé slowly put down her unfinished work and wiped her hands dry. Replying in a small voice. "Sure…"

Lucé clasped her hands on the table, Liku beside her while the blonde was across them.

"Vous devez être confondu droit? _**(You must be confused right?)**_"

"Oui ... beaucoup, effectivement. _**(Yes…very much, actually.)**_"

"We're here to keep you safe, Naminé."

"Safe? How? I'm fine!"

Lucé sighed, looking to her right for a few seconds, and she looked like something was bothering her greatly.

"Lucé ... vous n'avez pas de me dire maintenant si _**(Lucé…you don't have to tell me now if)**_—"

"Il ya un an _**(A year ago).**_" Lucé interrupted her. "... ma sœur a été attaqué. _**(My sister was attacked.)**_"

"…"

"Chacun d'entre nous ... les gens d'ici avec vous en ce moment ... nous étions là quand c'est arrivé. Pas exactement, mais toujours là. Nous étions tous sur une partie de repére, et nous étions dans un camping. _**(All of us…the people here with you right now…we were there when it happened. Not exactly, but still there. It was our graduation party, and we were camping.)**_"

"Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite? _**(What happened?)**_"

Liku noticed Lucé's fists tighten, and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm down.

She did, much to Naminé's surprise, but anger was still present on her eyes.

"C'est alors que quelque chose a horriblement mal tourné. _**(Then something went horribly wrong.)**_"

From the kitchen, Axel and Vanitas were heard shouting obscenities at each other, Roxas sighing while Kairi was watching on sheepishly.

"A few days later…my sister got food poisoned. As in, poison was literally on her food."

Naminé gasped.

"That wasn't all." Liku tightened his hand on the brunette's arm. "Things…things got worse."

"How?"

"The thing is, my sister…she was always the one getting into those kinds of things." Lucé looked up at her. "It was as if she _was _the target. And to our dismay, she was…"

"Wait uh, Lucé…" Naminé furrowed her brows as she blinked. "What's your sister's name?"

"Her name?" Lucé exhaled the hitched air at her throat. "Her name is…Kana. Kana Kerschel…we're twins, though fraternal. She's older than me by an hour…"

"Twins again…" Naminé looked at the sheepish Liku.

Just then, Roxas strolled in, looking very disgruntled as Vanitas said something very insulting, and noticed the terse trio present.

"What'cha doing?" Lucé jumped, eyes wide when she turned around.

"Roxas…!"

The blonde tilted his head confusedly. He stared at Naminé, who was busy mulling over her thoughts while the other two were sending him signals only the group understood.

"Y-you're…you're telling her?" he gawked.

"She has to know one way or another Roxas. We were getting there when you came."

"Well, damn then." The blonde looked at the French again, who now looked up and noticed him. "Yo, Naminé."

"Bonjour Roxas."

Lucé sighed and pushed Roxas to the seat beside Naminé, irritated that her plan wasn't going as expected.

"I've been meaning to ask, Lucé…" Naminé trailed off.

"Go on."

Naminé repeated the question over and over until she felt it was right.

"Who…who was the suspect?"

Silence.

Roxas grew rigid, Liku avoided her eyes, and Lucé looked down with her eyes glinting with hate.

Naminé regretted asking.

"It's fine if you don't believe it…" Liku spoke for Lucé. "Naminé…it's—"

"DAMN YOU AXEL! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU SON OF A—"

Axel busted inside the kitchen, laughing like a madman and a red-faced Kairi followed. Lucé and Liku looked at each other and sighed. Axel grinned as Kairi sharply pivoted behind Roxas' chair, him across and ready to bolt.

"You can't catch me short-stack! You're _too _slow! Got that memorized?"

"You CHEATED! You teamed up with _Vanitas!_"

"Hey don't drag me at the accusation you loser."

Roxas twitched and massaged the bridge of his nose as his friends tried to catch each other.

GOD.

Why were his friends so mature?

Note the sarcasm please.

Roxas innocently moved his foot to the side, and when Axel—who was running again—came, he tripped flat on the face. He quietly snickered.

"Rox…you tripped me."

"You don't say?"

"Ohh don't use that on me mister—"

"I seeeeeee you~" Kairi smiled at the horrified male.

"Oh _fuck…"_

Ba-dum tss!

Kairi; 1 Axel; 0

Naminé face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Naminé looked at the people sleeping on the different portions of the living room.<p>

They wouldn't go home, they insisted they sleep in for the night and just return tomorrow.

Kairi was curled up on one armrest of a sofa, Lucé on another. Riku was sleeping in his arms on the coffee table, his blanket on the verge of slipping off if only when Naminé adjusted it back on. Liku was asleep on another couch, his right leg dangling. Vanitas, on the other hand, was sprawled on the carpet, a pillow under his head, while Axel used the boy's stomach, snoring.

It was weird.

Here she was; people she barely knew were sleeping in her living room like they'd all have been friends for life, but in reality, just for a few months still.

But she didn't mind them like that…

…and she had enough guest rooms for them to sleep into as well.

Naminé smiled softly as she approached the door that lead to the back yard, full of trimmed flowers that her grandmother tended and even a birdbath was there. And a freaking sundial. She gracefully sat down on the steps, admiring the stars that decorated the night, and wondered when she was going to be this peaceful again.

Probably not after a long time.

Naminé tensed when something softly landed on her shoulder, and she turned to—Roxas?

The blonde Italian was asleep.

On her shoulder.

And she was blushing.

Or so that's what she thinks because of his deep breaths.

"Roxas? Hey…are you awake?"

"…yeah…" he yawned.

Her cheeks reddened further, and she was a bit glad that the lights were a bit dim so he couldn't see her cheeks aflame.

"Naminé, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this."

Huh?

"Why? Why would you say that?"

"…it's just, we all want to keep you safe." Naminé couldn't see through the lie; so he continued. "You're just new here Naminé…and a killer is already on the loose. We don't want another friend to be hurt like…"

"Kana?"

There was a 2-second delay in his answer. "Y-yes…" he stammered.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at him brightly, further deepening his guilt on still leaving her at the dark. It made him feel bad to lie, but he had no choice.

And that smile.

He wanted to protect it.

'_I'll do everything…just to keep you safe from her…' _He was torn on protecting Naminé and defending that person.

But what other choices could he have?

Tell the truth?

No. He can't. It's not his place to tell.

Roxas grabbed Naminé's hand, ignoring the butterflies that filled his belly as Naminé blinked at him.

"I will keep you safe." He declared determinedly, eyes shining with confidence. "I won't let anything happen to you Naminé. I promise."

She held up a pinky.

Roxas laughed at that.

"Pinky promise me then." She pouted.

"Alright, alright…I promise you that, Naminé."

Naminé smiled at him and, with unknown boldness she suddenly acquired, wrapped her arms around his torso.

Roxas returned the sweet gesture back.

And thus, started the blooming relationship of Roxas Xavier and Naminé Blanc.

But who knew, that that promise will be broken later…

Which may lead to confrontations…

With confusion…

Sadness…

And despair.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	13. XIII: The Wave And The Sky

**A/N:** HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. The Avengers is amazing! Holy shit holy shit! I couldn't even stand and go to the restroom because it was so fucking fantastic! Fantastic baby! I couldn't possibly miss out on any scene! Everything was so…amazing. Epic cross-over? Now I know what my sis feels! (kairi09, if you're reading this, be PROUD! XD) Oh, by the way…Yuna fans…U mad? I'm very, very sorry! But I have to proceed with the chapter somehow…and I have plans as well. Twisted ones. Trust me; everything will link to the start of it all—obviously—and here is my advice to you readers:

**Expect the unexpected.**

So, if you can't handle too much cliff-hanger, don't read. I don't like them too, but there's nothing I can do.

I guarantee you all; there are a lot of them in this story.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII: The Wave and The Sky<strong>

Tuesday, June 9th.

The bell rang throughout Twilight Academy and students shuffled to get inside their classes. Lots of talking and gossiping can be heard all around the halls and classrooms, some talking about the murder incident.

The few days after the incident, Naminé life have pretty much gotten quiet and peaceful, since there was no more bullying from Sora. Plus, his partner in crime was also in a depressed state, wandering around in a zombie-like state. Naminé was surprised that Tidus didn't walk into walls and doors yet. The guy looked so pitiful.

Like Sora.

Naminé, complete with her art materials and necessary books, quickly headed on her way, returning greetings from those who greeted her a good morning.

She was in a fairly good mood today; and she didn't know why.

As she reached her class, Naminé quickly entered, looking around to see anyone she knew on Energy Class. Luckily, Kairi, Xion, Riku and Axel were there, huddled in one corner as they talked and chatted with each other. The blonde skipped over and tapped Kairi on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Nami!" Kairi smiled at her as she patted the seat in front of her. "Come on! Sit sit!"

"Thanks for saving me a seat Kairi."

"What are friends for?" the girl smiled. "Anyway, where was I again? Oh! About…"

Her new friends were once again lost in another world, and Naminé pulled out her sketchbook to draw the carefree Axel, for reasons unknown. Out of the corner of her eye, Naminé saw Sora gazing at their group longingly, his eyes specially nailed on Kairi. Naminé ceased her sketching and sighed quietly.

_'If he wants her back that much then why won't he go and apologize already?' _Naminé knew how high boy's prides can be. Sora was no exception.

But when their gazes locked on, Naminé quickly ducked to draw again while Sora turned his head away.

_Well, talk about awkward._

* * *

><p>"Quel est votre nom? <em><strong>(What is your<strong> **name?)**_"__Naminé asked Vanitas, holding a piece of paper that contained some questions.

"Mon nom est Vanitas. Quelle est la vôtre? _**(My name is Vanitas. What is yours?)**_"

Naminé smiled and gave him thumbs up, and the boy only shrugged, a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"Good job! Now, for you Roxas…" she exchanged the paper with another. "Okay…Mon nom est Naminé. Est-ce que vous êtes Roxas, c'est exact? _**(My name is Naminé. And you are Roxas, correct?)**_"

"Oui, je le crois manquer. _**(Yes, I believe so miss.)**_"

Naminé nodded in satisfaction and gave them bright grins.

"I suppose you two are very much ready for the make-up exams, yes?"

"Well…kind of. I still think I need some practice though…" Roxas said. Naminé smiled.

"No. I think you're ready. The both of you."

Vanitas and Roxas were surprised when she reached up to ruffle their hairs. Vanitas looked away, mumbling something while embarrassed while Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"You'll do fine. Now, go Professor Even's class."

"Right."

Vanitas stared at her for awhile and gave her cheek a hard pull, making her yelp in pain.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she punched his arm and glared at his smug face. "What the hell was that for? I help you and this is the respect I get?"

"Thanks." Vanitas bluntly said, and marched off, leaving a bewildered Naminé.

The French blinked as she looked up at Roxas. "Aren't you going to follow?"

"Oh, uh, right! Thank you Naminé! I'll be sure to thank you again if I pass this!"

Roxas ran off with a big grin on his face, leaving Naminé alone on top of the courtyard bleachers. Wind picked up, swaying her blonde hair around. The track team was doing laps again, and Naminé noticed that Xion was a part of it. Xion saw her and waved. Naminé waved back as they distanced.

It was fairly unusual on how the school quickly got over Yuna's death. Sure the cheerleaders were still gossiping about it, but it's just…weird.

Doesn't it seem very strange?

Naminé gathered her things and walked out of the school, deep in thought. Normally, the school would get hectic and crap over about it, since a student of theirs was murdered. She frowned and shook her head. _'Well…if things are like that…I might as well get over it too.' _She thought as she boarded the train to Sunset Station.

* * *

><p>"It's actually disgusting for me to act like I like her when in reality I don't."<p>

The taller man laughed as he polished his precious weapons. It was his pride and joy after wall.

"It's kinda funny. Why are you even making an effort to be nice? You were such a bitch when…you know."

He could feel the smaller one's glare on him and he shrugged.

"Shut up. Stop acting as if you don't know."

"I get it, I get it. Sheesh." He grinned. "By the way, how's your obsessive mom doing?"

The person shrugged.

"She's still crazy. She keeps on trying to track Ivan."

"So that's how you address him eh?"

The man slipped off his hood, revealing a scarred face and a black eye-patch covering one of his eyes.

"Xigbar…give me one good reason on why I should treat him as family." The person hissed.

"I don't get why you're so hostile with me."

The smaller one clicked their tongue in annoyance and threw him a pile of papers.

"H-hey!" Xigbar protested. "Don't tell me you're leaving me with the work again!"

"Do it yourself."

"Damn you! I swear!"

The person simply smiled underneath the hood.

* * *

><p>"…what the hell are you doing?"<p>

Naminé was planning to watch the sunset on Sunset Hill. She officially loved the place already.

To say that she wasn't surprised when she saw Tidus there is a lie.

He was sitting above the safety fence, back hunched and his bag on the ground. What bewildered Naminé more is that he was holding a picture of Yuna. Her eyes widened in realization if what she was thinking about was true.

"I don't want to live anymore now that Yuna's not here anymore." He said in a flat voice.

"…and you resort to suicide then?"

Tidus faced her with a frown and was about to retort when Naminé held up a hand to stop him.

"You're really willing to die just for a girl?"

"I am! I love Yuna! And I don't think…I can live another day without her."

"Okay then. So you want to waste your life that much. That is so pathetic." Her sentence must've struck Tidus because he glared at her. "She's just a girl you moron. She—"

"**She's not just any girl!**" Tidus bellowed. "She…she's special to me! More than anything in the world! You wouldn't understand because you **never **loved anyone before!"

Naminé didn't look fazed at his outburst at all; she just raised a brow.

"That's it? That's your reason?"

"…"

Naminé walked towards him and pulled him in, causing him to topple and fall back on his back.

"Fuck!" he glared up angrily at the unimpressed French girl. "What did you do that for!"

"For talking like that." It was her turn to glare at him. "Do you think she likes what you're doing? Do you? Or are you that blind?"

"…"

"I know we're not close or anything…And I still don't like you for being so cruel to me with Sora."

"Whatever."

Naminé picked the fallen picture of him and Yuna, and her expression softened.

"You shouldn't think of dying yet you know…"

"And why? I don't have a reason to stay in the world anyway…"

"What about her murderer?" Tidus grew stiff. "Don't you want to find him or her and give justice to Yuna's death?"

"…I…I do."

"And your family. Your friends!" Naminé gave him the picture back. "Your life doesn't just revolve around one person. You're the one living it, so you're the one deciding how you should live. Don't just center it for some girl."

Tidus blinked, as if he realized something.

"Live your life. Be happy. You still have your family and friends with you, right?"

"That's right."

"If you can't get over her, then she won't be happy too. I'm sure wherever she is, she's watching over you. So be happy." She smiled at him. "I'm sure that's what she wants for you."

Naminé gives him a hand, which Tidus accepts hesitantly.

"I um, Naminé right?" he says nervously.

"I believe so." She grinned.

"Thanks." He grinned back and shyly offered a hand. "So...friends then?"

Instead of taking his hand though, she told him to raise it up and gave him a high five.

"Peace!" she smiled.

"Not quite." A new voice joined in, and Naminé turned to see an ashamed-looking Sora. She looked at Tidus in question. The tanned blonde shrugged easily and urged her forward.

Now they were standing face to face, Naminé had her arms crossed and Sora was looking at everywhere but her. Tidus was cheerfully grinning to the side.

"Well what do you want?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but his pranks have apparently gotten to her, especially the one on the party.

"I just…" he sighed.

Naminé jolted in surprise when he bowed so low that his head was almost in line with his knees.

"I'm sorry." He said finally.

"…"

"I know you're not going to forgive me easily…and I won't blame you for that." He said, still bowing. "All I want to do is…to apologize. I admit what I did to you was cruel—"

"—and humiliating—" she added.

"—and I don't deserve your forgiveness." He closed his eyes shut. "I want to say I'm sorry. If you can't forgive me…I'm okay with that. I apologized so at least…I won't get so guilty anymore. I'm very sorry Naminé."

Sora felt her hand on his hair, so he squeezed his eyes tightly. He thought she was going to pull his hair hard but…she only raised his head up, and he was once again face to face with her.

"I get it." She smiled. "Stand up straight will you?"

The brunette quickly straightened up, embarrassed for staying in such position for so long.

"Alright…" she sighed. "I forgive you." Sora's eyes widened. "BUT! On one condition."

He pouted. "And what is that?"

"Take Kairi back. And Riku too. You never know, but they always tell stories about you to me."

Sora blushed as Naminé laughed at him.

"You make it sound easy. Kairi and Riku won't forgive me that easily—"

"Condition 2! No pessimistic thoughts!"

Sora blinked. This girl was so…bubbly.

"Um, okay?"

Tidus approached the two and grinned.

"Sucks to be you Sora. And Naminé, thank you again." He said the last one sincerely.

"No problem."

The next day, Sora, Kairi and Riku are now seen together once again, and the others thought about a certain person who was able to make this happen.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	14. XIV: It's A Date!

**A/N:** I'm so fucking happy today! Wanna know? 'Coz I finally have Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories! And I got lucky because it was the last one! Nothing can chip off my happiness for now…NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL. And now…the RokuNami chapter! This features their "friendly outing" on Traverse Town…*WINK WINK* Who knows what might happen? Read and find out!

Okay, reply time for le reviews! 8D

**Armyx** – I'm really, really sorry for killing off Yuna! DD: She's a main character in FFX and the main protagonist in FFX-II with Rikku and Paine ;)

**GenieLUV** –Oh wow you're still with me! Sorry for the confusion, but don't worry. It's part of the plot. Sometimes I just like playing the Author God and screwing with people's heads XD XD.

**ellie za beths** –Yep, interruptions suck yeah? XD

**Xantaxa539** –What did you drop? 8DDD I'm sorry for killing off Yuna! And Roxas…I dunno? XD XD Yes, Tidus is a softie here now that the love of his life is gone. But don't worry, he won't be looking at any other girl anymore since he only loves Yunieee :3

**Lulu** –Well…I changed the genre because I think it's compatible for the themes my story is getting to. Mystery for the murders and the murderer of course. Drama for the issues, AKA family, friends, love, blah blah blah. I do think more readers are going to kill me for the other victims -.-" So I'm screwed if that happens. No no no! You got it all wrong! DDD: Naminé is like that because she doesn't really know Yuna that much! I never intended it to be like that. That's just how I am with the real thing you know? So uh...yes. I'm a girl ._. Don't worry, le chapter drafts are ready!

**EnterAbyss29.91** –Thanks! Hope you stay and finish this!

**kairi09 – **Wow. What a long rant XD XD HE specially eh? I have to do something about that! U MAD SIS? One more chapter! And all will be revealed!

**animeluv3 – **Lol you caught BigBang's song XDD don't worry! I won't give up on this…yet.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV: It's A Date!<strong>

Naminé fetched her purse, her phone, and her handkerchief.

Any minute now, Roxas would be picking her up. Just thinking about their "date" is enough to make her smile, especially now that Sora and her are in good terms already. It was like a big weight was lifted off of her shoulders, replacing it with a light, warm feeling of happiness.

She looked at the mirror once again; tank top, white sleeveless hoodie, plaid shorts—she didn't like skirts, except for dresses—, and her favorite Converse. Oh, tied hair too.

"I guess I don't look that bad…"

She didn't bother putting on make-up—those things were icky, blehhh—and smiled at herself.

Today was going to be a great day! No doubt!

Then she heard the doorbell go off, alerting her of her "date"'s arrival and she blushed. She ran out of her room and bounded down the stairs, the maids wishing for her to be safe.

Outside the tall black gates of the Blanc manor, you can see a very nervous Roxas Xavier. He kept on twisting his checkered wristband and biting his lips.

The boy didn't even know why he was so nervous like this.

Roxas was never like this whenever he was on a date. Yeah, sure, he dated a certain _someone _but they were more like brother and sister. It felt…wrong to date her. But Naminé? That's a different story, bro.

Roxas Xavier was nervous.

"Is it because I…?"

"Roxas!"

He immediately forgot what he was babbling to himself as soon as the wonderful voice of Naminé rang in his ears. The boy straightened up, alert and disoriented, but calmed down as Naminé approached him, an adorably big smile present as she exited the gates of her…house. His eyes widened when he saw her though. All he could think of was… _'Wow.' _

He stared for a minute, blushing before snapping out of it. That seemed so stalkerish.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup! Where were we going again?" she then took his wrist and tugged him forward. "So?"

Roxas took her hand instead.

"We're going to Traverse Town." He said to her red-face. "We're going to take the train though. That fine with you?"

"Of course! I love trips! Let's go!"

And thus their date commenced.

* * *

><p>Lucé picked up the ringing phone and scowled when the person instantly began spouting useless things.<p>

"Mom, mom…please, calm down."

"_**Then tell me why you transferred schools without MY permission!" **_Her mother's voice was thick with British accent, and Lucé couldn't care less for her apathetic father.

"I told you already mother! I don't like Radiant Garden!"

"_**That is not a valid reason for you to transfer. What's more, that spiteful THING is there." **_The brunette clenched her jaw at this. _**"Or have you forgotten that it was his fault that your sister is in such state?"**_

"Mother, enough! You know damn well it's not his fault! Just because he was there doesn't mean _Vanitas _was the one that pushed her off the cliff! Bullshit!"

"_**Lucélia!" **_Her father's voice boomed, and Lucé cringed.

That's why Lucé insisted to let her sister stay here at Japan; to be away from her parents. They never liked her and Kana to stay at Japan, but due to Kana's insistence, they let them. Now Lucé has an even more greater reason to stay. Ever since they found out about Kana's coma, they've been spiteful and treated Vanitas with resentment; they thought it was his fault why her sister was hospitalized, even when they knew it was HER who did it.

"Stay away from this father! Just because you're _friends _with _her _mother doesn't mean you can't blame her daughter for this!"

"_**Shame on you Lucélia. We thought we raised you properly, but—"**_

"Shame on _**you **_for not believing you own daughter! Don't you _ever _dare to come back here again!"

And she slammed the phone down, her anger not toning down. Instead, it got worse.

Lucé slid down from the wall of her apartment.

"Kana…"

* * *

><p>The first that went through Naminé's head when she got off the train station was…<p>

"Why is it so dark? It's only 4 in the afternoon!"

Roxas chuckled and looked up at the starry sky instead of the blue sky. Yes, it was such a strange place…

"Traverse Town seemed to be stuck on an eternal night sky for unknown reasons. Even scientists can't figure this out."

"Wow…it just seems like Twilight Town then?"

Roxas began to lead her around, holding her hand in case she got lost. "Yeah. But Twilight Town is stuck on an eternal sunset. Me and Sora even theorized that we were in a world in between light and darkness!" he joked, and Naminé giggled at his.

"In a world between light and darkness huh? Seriously?"

"Hey we were just 12 you know!"

"But I think it's cute." She added, and she got the pleasure of seeing Roxas blush. "So then! Where's the festival held?"

"Over there." He pointed towards the entrance that read "Welcome To the 4th District! Please enjoy the merry, once in a year Fantasia Festival! Thank you!"

Naminé grinned and pulled him in, her eyes feasting on the colorful lights and games. Up ahead she saw a large tent that had a "Coliseum" sign and a floating hot air balloon above it.

It was truly marvelous here!

"Hey slow down!" he laughed.

"I didn't think Traverse Town was this beautiful!"

Roxas smiled fondly. _'I think I made the right choice of bringing her here…' _he suddenly looked back at the sky. _'But then again…this is the place where…Kana is.'_

"Roxas! Come on! Let's try The Reaper's Game!"

"Sure sure!"

* * *

><p>So far, Naminé was having <em>fun.<em>

No kidding; she had not gone to any exciting and fun events like this for about 2 years!

Plus…she blushed. She was here with Roxas.

Only the two of them.

And it looks so much of a date.

Is it a date?

_'Yes it is little Nami.' _her conscience whispered.

Naminé blushed to herself and distracted herself with the game she was playing. She didn't notice that Roxas had paid for something, and came back with a big grin.

"Naminé?"

"Yes?"

"Why—"

"Okay Okay! Calling all the ridiculously cute couples there! You are all welcome to the Fiesta Floor to dance! Come come! Dance to your heart's content!"

Naminé and Roxas were surprised as staff members of the so-called Fiesta Floor started pulling them to the open space.

"H-hey!"

"Come on little missy! You and your boyfriend should have fun and dance! It strengthens the bond!" the hyper-active girl with pink-haired ponytails giggled.

"B-boyfriend! No no! You—you got it all wrong!" Naminé blushed furiously.

Roxas looked flustered himself, but he wasn't resisting. Naminé noticed that quite a number of people were going too! _'Gahh! This is so embarrassing!' _she screamed inside her head. She tried to escape, but it was too late; she was already standing in front of an equally-shy Roxas.

"This is so…"

"…embarrassing?" Roxas finished. Naminé nodded. To her surprise, Roxas extended a hand, though he looked so hesitant and shy.

"U-uhh?"

"Well uh, we might as well do it right? I mean, I think its fun." He managed to smile at her.

"I suppose…" she took his hand. "But I'm warning you; I'm not that much of a dancer."

"It's fine! Just follow me. Okay?"

Naminé shyly nodded, their bodies pressed together not only because of the 2 of them, but from the other couples as well. It surprised her that Roxas knew how to slow dance, but then again, he acted like a gentleman.

"It feels nice…to be like this." He said, and Naminé smiled.

"I feel the same as well…I think I like your company very much." She replied, and Roxas laughed.

"Are you glad I took you here?"

"Of course!" she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Spectators who saw this "awww"-ed and fawned about them, making Roxas blush like a tomato and Naminé grin.

"N-no problem." He coughed."Before I forget…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain, which turned out to be a necklace with the letter N as a pendant.

Naminé's eyes widened.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it." He shyly scratched his head.

"Not much? It looks so pretty!"

"I um…" he turned redder. He wasn't used to doing this for someone, other than his mother. "You want me to put it on you?"

"Don't mind if you do!"

Roxas unclasped the lock, and slid his hands behind her neck, his eyes diligently locked with Naminé's. _'Her eyes are very pretty…' _He struggled a bit from the clasp, hearing her laugh at that and after a minute or two, managed to do it. Naminé fondly gazed at the pendant.

"Like it?"

"Correction: I love it." She nodded.

Roxas grinned. "So, should we continue dancing, my lady?"

And so they danced.

With big smiles.

* * *

><p>It was already 9 pm when the two decided to go home.<p>

Walking hand in hand too.

Blush, blush.

"Thank you again for today Roxas! It was fun!"

"You're very welcome." He smiled. "So um, should we consider it a date then?"

"Sure."

The 2 laughed, very at ease with each other now that they've cleared things up. Roxas supposed Axel was right. It WAS a date.

As they exited the 4th district though…

"Derpina? Xavier?"

What was Vanitas doing here?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	15. XV: Desire For All That Is Lost

**A/N: **Motherfu—I think I'm starting to feel the symptoms of writer's block. Pray it won't get worse. Or I can't start Arc 16-18: Chain of Memories until I'm cured.

Standard disclaimer applies.

****EDITED ON: June 10th.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XV: Desire For All That Is Lost<strong>

"Derpina? Xavier?"

Vanitas' eyes traveled down from their surprised faces to their interlinked hands. Ohh that explains it. Vanitas smirked at them and crossed his arms.

"I see." Naminé and Roxas instantly blushed and let go, and Vanitas chuckled. "I take it you had a date with this shorty?"

"What did you say?"

"Um yeah…" Roxas shyly admitted.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing here anyway Vanitas?" Naminé asked, anger about earlier forgotten.

Roxas sent Vanitas a glance, silently asking if what he was doing was what he was thinking about. Vanitas nodded, and Roxas' eyes widened.

"Well? What is it?"

"I'm…visiting a friend. On the hospital." Vanitas said reluctantly.

Naminé tilted her head curiously.

"Friend huh? You don't sound so…I dunno, nice?"

"Whatever."

Vanitas trolled his eyes, something that irritated Naminé because they were leaving her at the dark again. Roxas knew, Vanitas knew, Liku knew, EVERYONE knows except her! What is it with everyone keeping so many damned secrets?

"Just go home, Naminé." Vanitas didn't call her by 'derpina', too exasperated to do so. "Xavier, can you—"

"No." Naminé frowned at him. "I'm not going home."

Vanitas frowned back.

"And what do you plan to do here then? Stand there and look like some doll?"

"No." she glared at him harder. "You're hiding something. Don't bother trying to deny it." She quickly added the last part when he opened his mouth to retort, but ended up sighing.

"And if I say no?"

"I don't take 'no's' for an answer."

The feline-eyed boy sighed deeply. There was no way out of this. Vanitas knew that someday, she was going to be damn curious and get herself involved. Roxas patted his shoulder down, as if saying to "Calm down."

"Fine then. You can go with me." Vanitas stopped walking and faced her with a slight grimace. "Just…don't be too surprised."

"Deal."

Naminé watched Vanitas' tense back intently, a reluctant Roxas standing beside her as they followed the boy. Usually, Vanitas was more stubborn than this. But today…he seemed so worn out and more mellowed out than before. Is this "friend" of his so important to him? Naminé fiddled with her necklace and looked down.

"Vanitas." she called.

"Yeah?"

"…if you don't mind…um, who…?"

Vanitas was silent for awhile, which worried Naminé if he got mad.

"N-never—"

"Kana."

Naminé almost choked on her spit.

So…he was visiting Kana?

Lucé's sister, and the only answer to her questions.

"I…I see."

"You want to see her don't you?" Vanitas asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah…" she admitted, almost ashamed. "I mean…she seems important to you…"

"It's more than that." Roxas spoke, and Vanitas sent him a wry smile. "Isn't that right?"

"Smart-ass." Vanitas murmured.

The trio stopped in front of a 10-floored hospital, the side sign of the building said "Traverse Medical Hospital" in silver lettering. Naminé felt her hand being held, and turned to see Roxas smile at her nervously.

Then they went in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm guessing your mom called?"<strong>_

"Yeah…"

Ventus laughed softly at the other line, and Lucé shifted on top of her bed, her phone on the nightstand in loudspeaker to speak with Ventus.

"I mean…I don't even want to go to Radiant Garden. They're so strict!"

_**"I know what you mean…I've been there before."**_

"And the worse part? They're still blaming him…"

Lucé felt crying.

Her parents weren't being fair.

They knew it was HER who did it, but because they were good friends with that pathetic girl's mother, they lived in lies. Their entire life was a lie while Lucé lived in the cold and harsh truth. Lucé felt so ashamed for having them as her parents. They don't deserve to be called one!

**_"Luce? God, please don't tell me you're crying again?"_ **Ventus asked from the other line, worried.

"N-no." the brunette giggled at his concerned rambling.

_**"Don't worry Luce; the truth will always find a way."**_

"I know Ven…thank you."

She was just thankful that a person like Ventus was around to make her feel better whenever she was down.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 414<strong>

"…"

"Naminé?"

Silver hair, air mask, multiple wires, and life support. Does that not sound shocking to you? Well, for Naminé, it is. Vanitas pushed her inside and Roxas followed.

"Even though she's like this…she looks very pretty…" she said.

So this was the infamous Kana.

The sister of Lucé, and possibly the key to all of her answers.

"So, you finally saw her." Vanitas suddenly spoke, voice quiet.

"Uh-huh…"

All was silent.

"Kana was…my girlfriend."

Okay…that wasn't so shocking.

"Okay…?"

Vanitas slumped his shoulders, sighing deeply.

"Dammit derpina. You're not taking this seriously…!"

"I am! It's just…I've seen many things like this in animes!"

The boys face-palmed.

"Naminé…" Roxas cringed, straining to contain his laughter.

Vanitas however, was not amused. Unimpressed even. Naminé coughed.

"Sorry." she said.

"Goddamn it Naminé…" Vanitas took her shoulders and glared at her. "I didn't take you here to joke around! Don't you want those answers?"

"V-Vanitas—"

"Do you want to know why she's like that? Do you?" he asked harshly, his grip on her tightening.

"O-ouch! Hey! You're hurting me!"

Her words seemed to have struck him because he remembered something.

"Vanitas!"

Roxas tugged Naminé out of his vice-like grip and sent him a worried look. The raven-haired boy looked like he was in a trance. He looked at the mildly frightened girl that was caressin her shoulders absent-mindedly, staring at Vanitas.

"Naminé? Naminé, are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine…"

_"S-stop it! You're hurting me!"  
><em>

_"I don't care!"_

Vanitas gritted his teeth and stared at the silver-haired girl, looking very oblivious to what was happening around her, and oblivious to the people around her.

It pained him to see her this way.

Knowing it was HER fault why…why she might never wake up again. He shook just at the thought of it.

"Kana…Kana is like this…"

Naminé cringed at how dead he sounded, Roxas holding her protectively in case Vanitas might snap.

"You know why? Because of _**Xion**_! It's her fault why Kana's like this!" He glare at Roxas, who looked down. "And you—you still have the nerve to hang around her like a leech with that pyromaniac you call friend!"

"Don't drag my friends into your accusations Andreas!" Roxas growled, not liking how he was dragging his best friend with Vanitas' frustration.

"You call THEM friends?" Vanitas scoffed. "More like a bunch of freak-shows! Why bother trying to be nice to that damn murderer? You know it was _Xion _who pushed Kana off the fucking cliff! And it was intentional! She admitted it herself!"

"I know that!"

Naminé couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Xion…? But…'_

As if she realized something, Naminé tensed up and realized what Xion meant.

* * *

><p><em>"I…Naminé, can you promise me something?"<em>

_Naminé turned to look at her in confusion, wondering what the Goth wanted._

_"I know we're not as close as right now…but, can you look after those to for me?"_

_Naminé blinked in surprise. _

_Look after Liku and Vanitas…?_

_"S-sure, but…why?"_

_A forlorn look appeared on Xion's face, and Naminé instantly regretted asking. The French girl suddenly realized something. _

_Xion had history with those two._

_She was sure of it._

* * *

><p>And was she right.<p>

"And you know what's worse? Kana's so-called parents are blaming me. Isn't that just terrific?" Vanitas sarcastically said.

"You know better than that Vanitas…We all know that." Roxas frowned. "You aren't the one who did it; yet the lies of Xion made them believe it. Lucé knows that as well!"

"Pathetic." Vanitas scoffed. "Then tell me why; why do they put the blame on me? I did nothing!"

"I…I don't know…"

Naminé parted her shaking lips.

"I-It was…Xion…?"

Vanitas jumped slightly at her voice, as if realizing she was still there.

"…"

"…"

"B-but I…I—"

"Screw it." Vanitas fisted his hands. "Don't believe it; I don't care!"

And he ran away, leaving a shocked Naminé and a disappointed Roxas.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your plans are flawless?"<p>

"Of course. With the help of my new…friend."

Xigbar raised his eyebrows at his companion's tone. It was amused.

"What's so funny?"

The person giggled. "I'd like you to meet France, Xigbar."

The person stepped inside the alley, looking very uncomfortable and reluctant. Xigbar blinked from the arrival of the visitor and laughed.

"Are you seriously serious?"

"I think I perfectly am…"

"Well…_Xion, _you chose the right pawns to play." Xigbar turned his gaze to "France". "Hey you there—did you join on your own or did she force 'ya?"

France lifted his head up, his forest-green eyes locked on his.

"I don't think I'm compelled to answer that."

"Fine fine…there's no need for hostility 'ya know? I had enough of that from missy over here…"

Xion smiled as she dialed a number on her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Vanitas wheezed loudly, sliding down an alley way as he pulled his legs up to his chest.<p>

All of this weren't supposed to happen.

No…

"It's all because of her…" he squeezed his eyes shut. "Kana…please wake up…come back…"

If only he insisted he be her partner…

If only he ran to save her…

_If only…_

Those 2 words just seemed to be the most saddest words in the world.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	16. XVI: Let's Be Friends?

**A/N: **Hey guys? Can I ask you one thing?

…

What year is it? I haven't updated for awhile, and I don't know what the outside world looks like right now. Did the world really end? Is the zombie apocalypse happening right now?

Arc 16-18: Chain of Memories, starting now.

Standard disclaimer applies, and I also don't own "The Message".

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVI: Let's Be Friends?<strong>

_It was the 3rd of July when the new student came._

_She was scheduled to his class. _

_Vanitas was 14 years old from those years ago. His parents recently died from a tragic car accident because of that irresponsible drunk truck driver. His cousin, Ventus, along with his foster siblings Terra and Aqua and guardian, Eraqus, were entitled to take him in, but he refused. He wanted to be alone first, even just for a few days. Everyone has the right to feel depressed right?_

_Going back, she stood in front of the class, their boring math teacher babbling about something that she came from Hollow Bastion and crap._

_She had unusual silver hair, and purple eyes that seemed to glow every time sunlight went through them._

_"My name is Kana Kerschel…I came from Hollow Bastion, but born in Canada…I'm here with my sister."_

_Her sister was in another class._

_The teacher said it was enough, and made her sit 2 desks away from him on his right._

_Vanitas thought that was it. _

_But boy; he was very wrong._

* * *

><p><em>A week later, their History teacher was assigning them with projects.<em>

_"You'll be working in 2's. No buts!"_

_His classmates proceeded to go to their respective partners when they were called. Kana was already accustomed to the school, despite being only in it for about a week. He had only spoken to her for only about…2-3 times? Whatever. Vanitas uninterestedly watched his classmates get paired up. Riku with Selphie…Sora with Ventus…Kairi with Liku…Xion with Roxas…_

_"Goodwin and Kerschel."_

_"Miss? Pence isn't here!" Tidus, a dirty-blonde haired boy, announced._

_"Oh? Is that so? Okay then." Their teacher scratched her head. "That's weird. Well, it can't be helped. Andreas, you pair up with Kana instead."_

_Wait, what?_

_"Um, pardon?" he asked, not sure if what he heard as right or it was just his imagination. He WAS daydreaming after all…_

_"Vanitas, you'll be taking Pence's place instead. Go bond with Kana." She giggled, and their classmates hooted._

_Well, that as unexpected in so many ways. _

_So he stood up slowly, with all time in the world and stood in front of her desk._

_"Hi!" she greeted, smiling._

_She looked better like that. _

_"Hi." He greeted back, albeit a little bit gruffly._

_When he sat down beside her, he felt something grow on his chest. No, it wasn't those typical love-at-first sight feeling, but rather, the feeling of something new starting._

_Friendship? Was that it?_

_Their history teacher decided to be a bit eccentric, and thus threw all those history babbles out of the window and instead got to the supernatural instead. That was the project._

_"Go make up some stories about the supernatural. Be it about vampires, werewolves, and mutants, ghosts…whatever! Just make sure BOTH of you had done something. You may or may not present any visuals. Just go and have fun! You have until the end of the month."_

_Vanitas was expecting a peaceful interaction between them._

**_Expectations:_**

_Exchanging notes and ideas like civilized, good students._

_Being friendly with each other._

_Actually talking._

**_Reality:_**

_Forcing opinions on the other._

_Ordering each other around and pissing each other off._

_Fighting._

_She was different from what he expected her to be. The day she first came, he thought of her as a quiet, orderly and hard-working girl._

_Not…this…_

_Kana smacked him at the back of his head with the magazine for not paying attention._

_"What was that for!" he almost whined. That hurt a lot thank you very much!_

_"Well uh, you weren't paying attention! Serves you right!"_

_He glared at her._

_She was so… ugh! Demanding!_

_"You're so annoying." He coldly said, facing away from her with a hint of red tinting his cheeks._

_No, it wasn't that he was downright mad at her…she kind of…looks cute frowning like that._

_She didn't speak after a few minutes, and then it got awkward._

_Before he could even speak, however, she beat him to it._

_She tugged at the collar of his uniform, and because of the sudden action, he fell on his back, his eyes meeting hers._

_"What now?" he asked irritably._

_"Let's play 20 Questions."_

_Vanitas raised a brow at that. They fight earlier and now she wants to do that retarded game? He sighed._

_"I…I suppose."_

_Kana grinned down at him and threw her hair back, and he sat up properly so they can start. The stupid project can wait._

_"I'll start—"_

_"No!" she interrupted. "Ladies first, remember?"_

_"You're not a lady. You're just a girl." He teased._

_"Whatever! Question 1, are you Greek?"_

_"Yeah. Are you stupid?"_

_"No. I'm British." She countered drily. "Well, why do you have squinty eyes?"_

_Vanitas gave her a dirty look and being the mature boy he is, crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air._

_"I do NOT have squinty eyes!" He decided to counter back with "You! Why do YOU have white hair? You're an old lady already! Ha! Take that!"_

_"It's not white! It's silver! SILVER!" she shrieked. Vanitas only laughed, clutching his stomach in laughter as Kana kept glaring at him. "You jerk!" _

_Kana pouted, and Vanitas blinked, not expecting her to do that since…well…argghhhh!_

_"My turn right?" she asked, and Vanitas nodded reluctantly. "Why do you always look like a loner?"_

_"That's actually 2 questions." Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "My parents died recently…guess I'm just depressed."_

_"Sorry for your loss." She said, and he felt anger boil up within him._

_He hated it when people gave him pity._

_He didn't need that._

_Pity can't bring his family back!_

_"Stop pitying me…" he grunted, glaring at her. Kana raised an unimpressed brow._

_"I'm not pitying you." She deadpanned. "I'm just empathizing with you."_

_"Huh?"_

_She smiled sadly. "My…real dad died just a few days ago. Me and Lucé doesn't really like our new dad right now."_

_"Oh…I'm sorry." He said sincerely._

_"It's okay! Let's just continue…so um, do you live alone now?"_

_"Yeah…you know Ventus right?"_

_"Yeah I do. He's…that right?" she pointed towards Roxas instead. Vanitas snickered. _

_"That's Roxas. That is Ventus." He pointed to the boy with white-rimmed checkered wristband. "He's my cousin. He wanted me to live with him, but I guess…I need to be alone for awhile."_

_"I see but…" her jaw dropped. "This Roxas looks like your cousin!" _

_"To differentiate them; look at their wristbands. And their hands. Roxas is right handed. Ven is a lefty."_

_"Okay!" she grinned brightly and giggled. "Your turn to ask."_

_"Why are you always smiling?"_

_"Laughter is the best medicine if you're down."_

_"I'm asking why you smile, not laugh, moron." She stuck her tongue out. "The world is made up protons, electrons and neurons. Do you know the last one?" he asked smugly._

_"What?"_

_"Morons."_

_Kana glared at him. "Hey Vanitas?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think I'll let you do this on your own. The project, I meant."_

_Vanitas blinked and grabbed her arm out in panic when she started to stand up. "Noooooo…" his reply came out as a drawling whine, making Kana laugh. "You can't!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I need you…didn't the teacher say the both of us needed to do this?"_

_"Yeah. So?"_

_"Kanaaaaaa…" he openly whined now._

_"Do you like me?"_

_"Yes I do—" Vanitas blinked and when he realized what he had said, slapped his mouth shut, flushing red while Kana laughed her heart out. "You—you tricked me!"_

_"And it was your fault too!" she sang, but settled back down. "Okay, fine…no more playing around. Let's make up already!"_

_"…"_

_"Vanitaaaas." She copied what he did earlier, causing him to glare at her. "We won't get this finished if we keep joking around and being hostile with each other."_

_She was right._

_Vanitas sighed._

_"So…friends?" she smiled, giving out her hand for him to shake._

_She looked him with seriousness, determined to befriend him and look through that witty boy. Vanitas stared at her for a few seconds before taking her hand, shaking it._

_"Friends."_

* * *

><p><em>Their newfound teamwork was what caused them to have the highest grade on their project.<em>

_Kana and Vanitas grinned at each other as their presentation was presented in front of the class. It was a horror story, and it goes like this..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Message<em>**

_I've been lying in my room for hours now. It's 5:30 am and there's not much I can do. You know what the worst part of my situation is? I'm in the same room with my parents. They keep looking at me, and I __  
>He's waiting for me to wake up and see his masterpiece. You're probably wondering what's going on. I do get ahead of myself sometimes. About three hours ago I heard screaming from the other side of the house. I got up and went to check the noise before I realized I had to use the restroom.<em>

_Instead of doing the smart, noble thing and investigating, I used the bathroom first. I could have gotten myself killed right then for my stupid actions. But I actually did my business and took a peek outside the bathroom. There was blood on the carpet. As any other sane human would do, I bolted back to my room, hiding under my sheets like the scared child I was. I tried to convince myself to go back to sleep, and that this was just some weird, vivid dream or something. But I heard my bedroom door creak open, and like the terrified child I was, I peeked out from under my blankets to see what was going on._

_I could see something dragging my parents into the room, obviously dead. It was not human, I can tell you that much. It was hairless, with no eyes and no clothing. It walked like a caveman, with its back slouched as it dragged my dead parents. But this thing was smarter than any caveman._

_It propped my father against the edge of the bed, and made him face me. It then sat my mother down in the chair and positioned her towards me as well. Then, it started rubbing its hands along the walls, staining it with blood, drawing a circle with the devil's pentagram in it. This thing had made what it would probably call a masterpiece._

_To finish it off, it scrambled a message onto the wall that I could not read in the darkness. It then positioned itself under my bed, waiting to strike._

_The scariest thing now is, my eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and since then, I can read the message on the wall. I don't want to look at, because it's terrifying to think about, but I feel I need to see before I'm killed._

_I peek at the creature's masterpiece._

_**"I know you're awake."**_

* * *

><p><em>They succeeded after that. <em>

_Kana was the one who did the visuals, while he did the story lines. Most of the people in the room were either in a shaking wreck while the others were looking amused._

_"This was marvelous!" the teacher praised the both of them when the slideshow was done. "Who thought of the plot?"_

_"Vanitas did." Kana pointed. "And I'm the one who did the visuals!" she proudly stated._

_"That's basically nothing compared to what **I **did." The boy smugly stated._

_"Whatever!"_

_However, the corners of his lips twitched up in a smile._

_"We make great partners." Kana blinked when he said that._

_"I know. High-five?"_

_Their teacher giggled at the sight of the 2 finally getting along. The 2 smacked their hands together in victory._

_And then, that was the probably start of their possibly doomed future._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied.<strong>

**This wasn't long. At all.**

**Bye for now ._.**

**The link to the story: ** : / / www. creepypastaindex creepypasta / masterpiece

**The 9GAG post: ** : / / 9gag gag / 4015186

**Remove the spaces please.**

****EDITED ON: June 10th.****


	17. XVII: It's Official!

**A/N: **...

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVII: It's Official!<strong>

_To celebrate their year of finishing their 1__st__ year of junior high, Lucé, Kana's younger twin sister, suggested they all go to the beach._

"_Hell yes! Come on! Let's go!" Sora excitedly bobbed up and down, making the ones present in the group laugh._

"_Calm down Sora; we still have to go shopping you know." Kana remarked._

"_Heh." Vanitas snorted. "You should go on a black and red bikini."_

_Kana blushed in embarrassment, and Xion frowned, though this was unnoticed from the rest of them._

"_Ewwww! Vanitas is a pervert!" Ventus teased._

"_You're saying Kana should go in a bikini so YOU could see her in one too." Kairi snickered, adding to the boy's embarrassment. _

"_Not to mention black and red are his favorite colors!" Sora added._

"_You liiiiiiiike her!" the trio chorused, almost mimicking Happy's drawl from Fairy Tail._

"_I do not!" Vanitas looked away. "You guys suck!"_

"_Unless you want to see me in my underwear?" Kana non-chalantly replied. The group choked on their drinks and snacks._

"_W-what the hell?" Liku coughed._

"_Hey, underwear and bikinis are almost the same you know! The only difference is that bras and panties are more frilly and plain looking."_

"_Oh yeah. I get you." Kairi commented._

_The boys present were getting more and more flustered from the open talk about the damned difference about bikinis and…underwear. Heck—even __**Xion **__was involved in the girl talk!_

"_I just don't get why older women's logic with—" Lucé was cut off when the boys said enough._

"_HELLO! MEN ARE PRESENT LADIES! Cut the girl talk already." Sora twitched._

_Kana, Kairi, Lucé and Xion laughed._

* * *

><p><em>They went to Destiny Islands soon after getting their parent's permission.<em>

_Their train was fortunately uneventful, and they got there safely. But he noticed that, even though Kana was all smiles chattered excitedly with everyone; every time she got quiet, she was shaking. She was shaking throughout the ride, and no one noticed but him._

_After the train boarded the station, she quickly excused herself, and after a few minutes, Vanitas followed her._

_He never did notice Xion's eyes on him._

_Vanitas found her standing in front of the bathroom mirror, head down and she looked pale._

"_Hey."_

_She looked at him and cringed._

"…_trains still scare me because…I was in one when dad died…worse of it, we were together."_

_She turned the sink on, and to his surprise, slapped her face with the water._

"_Kana?"_

"_Well…there's no use dwelling in the past right now right? We got the future ahead of us, and—"_

"_Stop pretending and just cry you dimwit."_

_Then her smile fell off and she sunk into his waiting arms. Honestly, he didn't know how to deal with crying girls at all. The words just…poured out of his mouth. _

_Relying on his gut, he slowly ran his hand up and down on her back._

_Kana was a silent crier. He'd have to remember that because she wasn't like other girls._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

"…_hey, did you know that crying makes you…" he started, and Kana looked up at him while wiping her eyes._

"_What?"_

"_..makes you…makes you look like a wet hippo?"_

_That was intentionally random, and he gave himself some credit when Kana laughed, though a bit strained, yet happy. The lame joke was worth it; just to see her smile again. That was enough. The silver-haired girl accepted his handkerchief as he kneeled in front of her, watching her with the same calculating eyes. She dried her tears, and through her bloodshot eyes, he still found her pretty._

"_Thank you Vanitas." She smiled._

"_It's nothing." He murmured, looking away to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. He wasn't really good with people thanking him so sincerely._

"_Hey!" the 2 jumped from the gruff voice of the janitress, twitching at the sight of adolescent children, a boy __**and **__a girl **alone together** in a bathroom. "What are you doing!"_

_Vanitas jumped up, grabbed Kana's hand, stuck his tongue out to the pissed woman and high-tailed out of the place._

_Kana laughed when they reached the station, cheeks red from lack of air._

_Their friends looked at them weirdly._

"_What happened with you two?" Xion questioned. "And why are you two holding hands anyway?"_

_Vanitas let go of her hand and smirked at Kana, who grinned back._

"_Nothing! We just pissed off the janitress." Kana laughed._

_Lucé came over and playfully flicked her sister's forehead. "And I'M the younger twin." _

_They just laughed at her statement, finding the situation to be ironic yet funny at the same time._

* * *

><p><em>The afternoon was spent playing out in the sun, splashing water and making childish, yet nostalgic sand castles.<em>

_Sora, Riku, Ventus and Roxas were engaged in beach volleyball with Liku as the referee, Roxas and Ventus were in lead by 2 points._

_Kairi and Lucé were chatting underneath the umbrella, while Xion was getting a tan._

_Vanitas noticed Kana sitting by where the waves reached her feet, hair pulled up in a ponytail like her sister's. _

_And honestly? She looked better with it._

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" he scratched his head and grabbed fistfuls of sand, steadily approaching Kana with a devious plan. Though, when he got nearer though, his plan completely went out of his head._

_Kana looked so __**miserable.**_

_It shook him to the core._

_And he wondered why he felt like this because never once he felt like this. It was…it was fascinating yet weird._

_The girl took one shy glance at him and pulled on him to sit beside her._

"_You're still sad?" he asked as he shook away the sand on his hands._

"_What do you expect? Aren't you too?"_

"_Touché."_

_Kana idly fingered the sand between her toes while looking at the horizon. _

"_Hey Vanitas, can I ask you one thing?"_

"_Shoot it."_

_Kana looked at him in the eye. "What do you think would happen if one of us suddenly…I dunno, disappear?"_

_Vanitas looked at her as if she had grown another head._

"_What kind of question is that?"_

"_Just answer you moron!" She pouted, throwing sand on his legs._

_Vanitas looked around at their friends one by one, taking his time to analyze them, and made sure not to stare at the girls longer or Kana will tease him again. Then he turned his gaze to Kana, who was still staring at him with a curious expression, waiting for his answer._

"_Well…it'd be weird. That's for sure."_

"_That's it?"_

"_It'll never be the same." He added._

_Kana nodded, satisfied. "Then, what happens if that person is me?"_

"…"

"_Well?"_

"_Do I really need to answer that?"_

"_No."_

"_Damn you too."_

_Vanitas stood up, and suddenly splashed water on her. Kana shrieked in surprise and in rage, chased him to the water, laughing victoriously when she tripped him and he fell face first to the salty waters. Their other friends looked at each other before joining in._

"_Hey you love birds! You're so sappy!" Sora laughed._

"_Shut up Sora! You're just jealous!" Kana remarked, and stuck her tongue out at Sora's rage face._

* * *

><p><em>By the time night fell, they were forming a circle, wearing either jackets or blankets for the cold night.<em>

_The lanterns they brought gave them enough light, plus it provided a "romantic atmosphere", quote Kairi._

_So um, should I add that there is a bottle on the center of the group?_

"_Can't I skip out of this one?" Roxas groaned, already knowing what Sora was going to give him for choosing "Dare"_

"_Nope! Besides—you sing awesome! C'mon Rox; maybe you'll find a girl that'll be your girlfriend! Haha! If ever that time comes anyway!"_

_Xion patted her best friend's shoulder._

"_No choice bro. You gotta do it." She grinned._

"_Fine…any requests? Do it now."_

"_I do." Lucé smiled. "Can you sing __**When You Wish Upon A Star**__?"_

_Roxas blushed._

"_Ahh…that song again…Kairi made me sing that once…okay fine! I'll sing…"_

_Kana smiled._

"_Sometimes you and Ven sound like Jesse McCartney. Are you sure both of you aren't him?" Kana asked, while Ventus and Roxas grinned._

_**When you wish upon a star**__**  
><strong>__**Makes no difference who you are**__**  
><strong>__**Anything your heart desires will come to you**__**If your heart is in your dreams**__**  
><strong>__**No request is too extreme**__**  
><strong>__**When you wish upon a star**__**  
><strong>__**As dreamers do  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Fate is kind**__**  
><strong>__**She brings to those who love**__**  
><strong>__**The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing**_

_Roxas had glanced at Lucé at that verse, making her blush while Kana looked at Vanitas. He glanced back._

_**Like a bolt out of the blue**__**  
><strong>__**Fate steps in and sees you through**__**  
><strong>__**When you wish upon a star**__**  
><strong>__**Your dream comes true**_

"_He sings really well…" Lucé murmured with a blush, a slyly smirking Kairi nudging her._

"_You liiiiiiiiike him." _

"_Kairi…"_

_**If your heart is in your dreams**__**  
><strong>__**No request is too extreme**__**  
><strong>__**When you wish upon a star**__**  
><strong>__**As dreamers do**_

_**Whoa, when you wish upon a star  
><strong>__**Your dream comes true…**_

_Sora playfully locked his Roxas' head in a headlock, grinning._

"_Damn Roxas; you should be a singer!"_

"_Whatever Sora!"_

_They began passing the snacks and drinks around, laughing like the close friends they are as they spent time._

_But Xion didn't like how Vanitas kept sparing Kana glances._

_It unnerved her so much._

_She was the one who knew him longer._

_Xion had always liked Vanitas, and to see him like another girl he barely knew was so…so…irritating._

_Xion fisted her hands a bit before summoning a perfect smile on, walking over to Kana with a drink._

"_Hey Kana!" Xion chirped, smiling down at her._

"_Oh hey Xio!" she smiled back._

_God…she hated that smile…even the nickname._

"_I was wondering if I can have that bracelet back?" _

_Kana frowned and looked at her right arm, where that cute bracelet was on. She fidgeted with it for a bit, and looked at Xion with a reluctant expression._

"_Huh? But…why? Didn't you give it to me as a friendship bracelet?"_

"_I changed my mind; it's kind of cute, and…I really want it back."_

"_Well…I…"_

_To Kana's surprise though, Xion glared at her coldly, something Xion never did to anyone or to her for that matter._

"_Xio…?"_

"_Don't call me that!" All eyes were directed on Xion. "Give me that damn bracelet already!"_

_Kairi and Lucé moved, Lucé removing the said item. The brunette threw it the ebony-haired girl that was being told to be calm down by Kairi. She frowned at Xion, unimpressed with her actions._

"_Xion, what's with you? You didn't have to be so harsh to my sister you know."_

"_This doesn't concern you Lucé." Xion scoffed. "I'm going back to the inn."_

_The group silently watched her go, wondering if the screws to her head loosened up. __**(A/N: I'm sorry for the sort-of bashing. But I don't hate Xion 'kay?) **_

"_You okay sis?" Lucé worriedly touched her sister's head._

"_I'm…I'm okay."_

_She stood up and let the blanket go down, sighing. "I think I need some time alone guys…"_

"_S-sure…be careful!" Ventus called out._

_As she disappeared to another side of the beach, Riku nudged Vanitas—who was still staring at Kana's direction—and smiled._

"_What?"_

"_Aren't you going to come after her? She might get in trouble if you don't."_

"_You make me sound like a stalker."_

_Riku chuckled and pushed him forward. "Just do it."_

* * *

><p><em>Kana didn't understand why Xion acted that way.<em>

_She remembered not doing anything that might ruin their friendship; so why was Xion being so…different?_

_The girl hugged her knees and got even more depressed._

"_Is it because I didn't give the bracelet to her quickly…? I don't get it…"_

_It was dark, but she wasn't afraid of it._

_In fact, she loved it._

_Kana embraced the darkness because it made her feel nice and cold. It also helped her think while alone. Being alone had its perks anyway…like…someone sitting beside her…?_

"_You again?" she muttered, surprised._

_This was the 3__rd__ time today too! She didn't know he liked to make people feel better…_

"_Why? You don't like my company?"_

"_N-no…it's not like that stupid. It's just…weird. You don't look like the friendly type either…"_

"_You should be grateful I'm gracing you with my presence."_

_Kana giggled._

_"…"_

_"…"_

"_Do you know why Xion was like that?" she suddenly spoke, nearly causing Vanitas to flinch. "I don't remember doing anything to her…so why? Do you know why Vanitas?"_

_Vanitas closed his eyes and snaked his arm around her shoulders, causing the girl beside him to blush and flinch, but he didn't let her go._

"_Xion has a crush on me." She gasped. "But my bad…I don't feel the same."_

"_Why?" she pouted. "You two look cute together!"_

"_Non-sense. I don't see her that way…" he blushed at his next words. "Besides…I like someone else…"_

_Now this was interesting._

"_You do?" she forgot about his arm and took his collar, shaking him while her eyes sparkled. "Who? Who? Tell me!"_

"_Are you…are you sure?" he cringed._

"_100% sure!"_

_Kana was expecting him to tell her._

_NOT kiss her._

_Her wide purple eyes stared into his closed ones, and once he pulled apart from her, blushed deep red._

"_There!" he looked away. "You have your answer…happy?"_

_It took her only 2 seconds to realize what that meant, and Kana smiled happily, snuggling to his chest like he was a teddy bear, and grinned further when he embraced her back._

"_Hehe." She giggled. "So…I guess actions speak louder than words?"_

"_Hn."_

_Unbeknownst to them though…a heartbroken and a very angry Xion was standing a few meters away from them._

_Anger, sadness, __**hate. **_

_Those were present into her seething blue eyes that promised pain._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	18. XVIII: Dance Of The Death

**A/N: **Kalinka? Malinka? Someone help me from singing Matryoshka!

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVIII: Dance of The Death<strong>

_It was their graduation day. The day where they'll finally leave junior high and into the most awaited high school life._

_In their years together, Roxas met Axel, a fire-loving boy who was graduating with them because he was retained to 3__rd__ year._

_Him, Xion and Roxas formed a very friendly group, often seen together at the station's clock tower._

"_Kana Stella Kerschel."_

_Vanitas watched her go up the stage, almost looking like an angel with her bright, silver hair shining against the lights and the white robes. He smiled proudly as she stood on the stage, faced the crowd with a big grin, camera's flashing while she locked eyes with him among the sea of graduates._

_The minute she reached the last steps, she jumped off; earning several gasps but was quickly silenced when she jumped into Vanitas' arms._

"_I can't believe it." She laughed. "We're graduates!"_

"_You can say that again!" Kairi joined, momentarily stealing the silver-haired girl from Vanitas. "Το μυαλό της, αν δανειστώ για λίγο? __**(Mind if I borrow her for awhile?)**__" _

_It was no surprise to him that Kairi can speak Greek; she was one as well. Can't see the difference? Their names are almost the same too._

_Vanitas Sui Andreas; Kairi Rui Alexis._

_See?_

"_Προχωρήστε. __**(Go ahead.)**__" he shrugged._

_As Kairi took her away, almost to his surprise, Xion approached him, wearing an apologetic expression. Vanitas looked at her blankly._

"_Yes?" he asked as politely as he could._

"_Um," Xion looked left and right before sighing. "I know it's late but…I'm sorry…for snapping at Kana…a year ago."_

_The boy raised his eyebrows in realization._

_Oh._

"_Okay…? But, why are you saying that to me?" she blushed. "Aren't you supposed to tell that to Kana, Xio?"_

_Is possible, she got redder. Maybe it was because of the heat inside the crowded auditorium._

"_I'm too ashamed…so if you saw her…can you tell her? Please?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Sure."_

_Then she left with an unreadable expression. What Vanitas didn't know is that she had a grin on._

_A sick, twisted grin hidden by the shadows._

* * *

><p><em>Before they left, Riku and Liku had hosted to go to the Land of Departure—your resort paradise.<em>

_As usual, it composed of only him, Kana, Lucé, Xion, Roxas, Riku, Liku, Xion, Kairi, Xion and Ventus. Only them since they're the best of friends._

"_How long are we going to stay there Riku?" Sora asked as he loaded his bag of clothes at the back of the van._

"_A week." _

"_Nice!"_

_Liku smiled. "We figured we better enjoy it now since they'll be renovating it next month."_

"_That's nice." Kana bounded over. "Thanks you guys."_

_The twins smiled in return._

"_It's our last day. We deserve it Kana." Vanitas replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a cheeky kiss on the forehead, making Sora and Ventus gag playfully._

"_Get a room you two!" the duo chorused._

"_Mehh," Vanitas smirked at them. "You're just jealous because you don't have girlfriends. Unlike me."_

"_That's not true!" Sora fought while Ventus looked away, blushing._

"_Oh really?" Kana joined in the teasing. "Who is it then? Huh? Huh?"_

"_You guys are so mean~" Sora pouted._

"_Actually…" Ventus suddenly spoke up, making the trio's eyes nail on him. "I do…have a girlfriend."_

…

…

"_What?" Vanitas, his usually calm cousin was gaping in shock._

"_I __**do **__have a girlfriend." Ventus repeated, flushing ten times more than before._

"_You do?" Kana gasped and, with her eyes sparkling, said: "Awww Venny-Ven is all grown up now!" He turned redder. _

"_Kana…"_

"_Who's the lucky girl?"_

"_You don't know her."_

"_At least tell us the name." Kairi joined in, once again hogging Kana all to herself._

"_Uhh…Caeli*…that's her name."_

_Kana giggled._

"_That's nice! And Sora is now forever alone…" _

"_Shut up!"_

_The group laughed at Sora's sulking mood and forced him to get inside the van._

* * *

><p><em>The Land of Departure was a breath-taking place.<em> _It was set high in grassy mountains, surrounded by flowing water. The building itself seemed to float too! Two lengths of golden chains connect the castle-like structure to twin mountain peaks. Oh yeah, it was a top a freaking spiral mountain._

"_Wow…" Xion murmured. "We're really going to stay here for a week?" _

_Riku nodded, and several staff members came out to help them climb the beautiful resort._

"_As we said; we deserve it ." the silver-haired lad said._

"_You guys are the best!" Sora captured his best friend in a head lock._

_When they reached the top, it was even more beautiful! Lucé's eyes widened at the sight and she suddenly swooned with Kairi, something the rest of them didn't expect from the brunette._

"_Holy crap. Holy craaaaap!" Kairi was swooning at the sight. "I wanna live here." She breathed._

"_Well ladies." Riku and Liku smiled. "You would love it even more if you see the inside._

"_Follow me!" a chirpy female voice called. "Hi there! My name is Yuffie, and I shall be your tour guide for today!"_

_Everyone followed the ebony-haired girl who energetically pointed here and there as well as adding some bounce to her steps._

_At the back though, Xion and Kana are walking together._

_Kana tightened her hold on her backpack as they walked, not really feeling comfortable with her anymore since the bracelet incident._

_"…"_

"_Hey Kana…" _

_The girl spared Xion a glance, and immediately regretted it when Xion glared at her so coldly._

"_W-what?"_

"_I'm not sorry." _

_Kana gawked at her as Xion proceeded along, and Roxas immediately began chatting with her when she walked beside him._

_The girl sighed and bit her lip. However, that disappeared when a familiar arm snaked around her shoulders to comfort her. __**'He must've seen that then…' **__she thought and stared at her boyfriend._

"_Think nothing of it." He said._

"_But I just…"_

_Soon, she left the matter alone and just took his advice, deciding if Xion wasn't going to be very cooperative, then…maybe it's better they just ignore each other after all. Kana knew that even if she apologized to Xion, the ebony-haired girl wouldn't hear any of it. Was their friendship really going to end like this?_

* * *

><p><em>3 days later, the time for their return home was drawing to a close.<em>

_That Friday night, they were out in the circular part of the paradisiacal place, wanting to star gaze._

"_Look—that's the constellation of Aries." Roxas pointed out to Lucé, smiling._

"_Aaaaaaand Roxas is a freaking astrologist this time." Sora teased._

"_Shut up you; I know because I actually study…unlike someone who's name is Sora Samson…"_

"_The hell man?"_

_They laughed along, except for one person. Little did they all know, that someone very important to them will be exposed to danger, and if possible; __**die. **_

"_Hey Rox; can we see my constellation here today?" Kairi asked excitedly._

"_Well…I don't know. You are an…Aquarius right?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Nope." Kairi pouted. "Sorry to disappoint."_

_Out of nowhere, a meteor flashed by, shocking those who were watching the skies. After that, another followed, and again, again, again, until it was a meteor shower. Lucé's eyes sparkled with wonder and amazement, as well as the other 2 girls while Xion was…looking away._

"_Oh wow…this is the first time I've seen a meteor shower…" Kana smiled._

"_Quick guys! Make a wish!" Ventus grinned._

"_You still believe I those things Ven?" Roxas asked, blinking._

"_Hey there's no harm in trying right?" the other blonde stated._

"_I guess."_

_Xion watched them bow their heads, murmuring their wishes to themselves as she silently scoffed._ _**'How childish.' **She rolled her eyes._

_A few minutes passed, the cosmic phenomena stopped slowly, and they smiled up at the sky when they finished._

"_That was actually kind of fun." Riku chuckled._

_They all agreed._

_The silence befell on them._

"_What now?" Vanitas bluntly stated, boredom etched across his face._

"_I have an idea." Xion spoke up, an when she got everyone's attentions, she smiled at them. "Why don't we play a game?"_

"_A game? Oh oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Sora jumped up quickly._

"_Calm down tiger." Roxas made him sit down again. "What is this game anyway?"_

"_It's called the Hunting Game." Xion smiled. "The mechanics are easy; we pair up in twos. Since there are 11 of us…one has to count out off the game. Who doesn't want to play?"_

"_I think I do." Lucé said. "I don't feel like playing games tonight."_

_No one saw the smile on Xion's face when she bowed her head down for a bit, something Vanitas took notice of but shrugged. The Greek boy had a bad feeling suddenly; something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what. He doesn't know whether he was just being so paranoid or it really was a bad omen._

"_Okay then…so, I've seen some Thalassa shells around this place."_

"_Thalassa shells huh…nice." Ventus commented._

"_If someone finds one first…they'll get the privilege of getting a surprise."_

"_You mean like a prize?" Sora and Ventus' eyes were sparkling right now. At her nod, they grinned. "What kind of prize!"_

"_It's a secret~"_

"_Awww! Xion!"_

_Something was wrong here._

"_Pick your partners!"_

_Very…very…wrong._

_The dread in his chest worsened when Kana was partnered up with her…_

"_Are you sure Kana?"_

_She giggled, pinching his cheeks and smiled up at him. The clench got tighter._

"_I'm sure. It's not like Xion's going to hurt me or anything right?"_

_He doubted her words, despite Xion's apology a few days ago. He felt so…weird and worried. He gave Xion a glance, finding her to be talking to the twins. Not only that…the Thalassa shells…_

_He was sure something was at work here…_

"_Fine…but promise me one thing." _

_Kana blinked as she as overtaken by his tight embrace; as if he knew he was going to lose her at any way possible. She blushed when their friends stared, knowing glints present in their eyes. One however, was not. The silver-haired girl willed herself to look away and hug back._

_Because she was glaring at her again._

_Dangerously and murderously._

"_W-what is that?"_

"_Be safe." She smiled. "Be careful. And…don't hesitate to call for anyone if you girls are in trouble…better yet, call me."_

"_I promise."_

"_You better. Or I won't give you that camera you wanted so much."_

_Kana laughed. "Idiot!"_

_He insisted for a few more times, before finally giving in and giving her to Xion. The girl gave him a smile._

_His partner for the game was Sora, something he regretted for quite a bit because he was just __**that **__talkative. And annoying._

"_Hey, don't you think Xio's suggestion was kinda off?" the brunette said._

_For once he said something intelligent._

"_Yeah."_

"_Besides…" Sora shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head. "Where in the world can you find Thalassa shells other than the Islands?"_

_Vanitas shrugged._

"_I dunno. And—" Vanitas' eyes grew wide. "Wait. What did you say?"_

_Vanitas took the bewildered Sora's collar and shook him a bit. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"_

"_Don't you remember? Thalassa shells are only found in Destiny Islands! We tried to take home some shells, but they only crumbled to dust!"_

_He grew a realization. It seems Sora had too because of his expression._

"_Oh no…"_

"_You think…" Sora gulped as Vanitas' hold loosened. "Do you think Xion was…?"_

"_Dammit! Call everyone now!"_

"_R-right away sir!"_

_Vanitas resistd the urge to face-palm for the brunette's stupidity. While Sora might be dumb as a rock sometimes, he IS an intelligent person. Just barely._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh wow! Look at the view!"<em>

_Kana's eyes marveled the view of the moon's glow reflecting on the large lake that surrounded the resort. Xion and her were near a cliff, up above for 1200 feet while the lake waters slapped against the rocky ground below._

"_It's so beautiful…don't you agree, Xion?"_

"…"

_Kana blinked. She turned around in time to notice Xion look up and smile at her. But the thing is, it was fake._

"_The only thing beautiful is to see you in red, Kana."_

"_Xion? What's wrong?"_

_The girl laughed. "Didn't you say red was your favorite color too? Like __**Vanitas?" **__Xion spat out the last word venomously. _

"_W-well…."_

"_Don't you feel so lucky to have so many people fawning over you like a baby? Do you?"_

_Kana flinched. "I never thought like that Xion—"_

"_Shut up. Just shut up!" _

_Xion took a step forward, while Kana took a step back. She flinched and looked behind her, fear clouding her eyes when she saw the rocky ground from 1200 feet above where she was standing. Kana looked back at Xion, who kept the cold glare on her face._

"_Xion please…why are you doing this?"_

"_And you have the nerve to ask?"_

_Xion laughed, but it sounded so eerie and twisted that Kana didn't know if this was still the same Xion she had befriended years back._

"_Why am I doing this? Why, that is because __**I want to get rid of you." **__Xion stated, taking another step forward. "Why? Because I was jealous of you. And I hate you…for always being the star of the show!"_

_Back to the group, everyone was in a state of distress and worry._

"_**KANA! XION! **__Where are you!" Sora cried, holding a flash flight._

"_Kana! Answer us! Where are you!" Lucé was in a state of panic now. Not to mention, also hyperventilating. When they relayed the news to the brunette, she went mad and had a panic attacks. It took almost 4 people to calm her down._

"_Damn…this is bad…" Ventus jogged to Vanitas, who kept trying to contact either Kana or Xion, but to no avail. "How is it?"_

"_They're not picking up goddamn it…"_

_Out of anger, the feline-eyed boy threw his phone on the pond across him, and Kairi flinched when it barely hit her leg._

"_Xion! Please!"_

_The faint voice from a distance made him jump. Liku looked left and right._

"_I think it's coming from the mountain path!"_

"_Well fuck this! Let's go already!" Vanitas growled._

_Sure enough, the two were there, but Kana was inching closer to her fall from the cliff. Vanitas' eyes widened._

"_No! XION!" he yelled out._

_The blue-eyed girl heard his call and smirked and laughed. Kana looked at Vanitas and the others fearfully._

"_You came TOO late!" Xion grinned. _

"_Don't you dare you two-faced bitch!" Lucé screamed, while Kairi gasped at her words. "Over my dead body."_

_Xion merely shrugged._

"_Over your dead body? Then so be it."_

_Xion was this close to Kana; enough to push her to her death._

"_Xion please!" Vanitas cried, his hysteria getting to him._

_No._

_He wasn't going to lose another person he loved._

_No…_

"_I'll do ANYTHING! Just please! Don't do it!"_

_Xion blinked, mildly surprised from Vanitas' outburst but smiled nonetheless._

"_Anything?"_

"_Please! Anything!"_

"_Hmmm…how about…" Vanitas eyes widened. "NO."_

_With a maniacal laugh, Xion pushed the frozen Kana forward, causing the silver-haired girl to lose hr footing and eventually fall. Kana looked towards him, tears flowing out of her eyes as Vanitas' own tears flowed out._

"_**KANA!**__"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Caeli - meaning "air". Well, I wanted to know what "air" meant in Latin. Ventus meant "wind" so...I think it was a nice combination. Don't worry; Caeli is no one important. She won't play a part in this whatsoever. <strong>

**Okay. So…that's it. How was it? **

**Oh and, I know Vanitas was OOC. But hey—why don't you give the poor guy a hug to make him feel better? You don't want to? I WOULD! :3 **

**That is all for Arc Chain of Memories. **

…**review?**


	19. XIX: Meet The Family!

**A/N:** So…how was the last chapter? I pray you didn't hate me for making Xion seem like an obsessed bitch ._. No please, don't take it the wrong way; I wuv Xion too; just not as much as Kairi and Naminé! (since I haven't even played 358/2 days yet…) Well…anyway, I therefore tell you guys that this story will be 40 chapters long. The drafts are ready!

Oh yeah, before I forget; welcome to **Part 19-27: Confrontations.**

**Review replies!**

**Kellick - **Whoa, you hate Xion o.O Oh well, guess it is understandable since she seems so sadistic and heartless here...or is it because you just really hate her?

**kairi09 - **Aaaaaaaaaaand you're back -_- Hey, I AM playing author God here. You can't stop me! XD XD And yes, I WAS planning to make her have golden eyes, but remember Kanade from Angel Beats? Someone might mistake them as the same person sis. We had that talk before!

**GenieLUV - **Well...you will find your answer here?

**Madhatta51 - **Oh well~you'll find more answers with the chapters to come.

**Xantaxa539 - **He he, you loved the little spoilers eh? I'm glad! \m/

**Armyx - **Well...it was only 3 chapters, so I might as well upload them at the same time.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: JUNE 16TH.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIX: Meet The Family!<strong>

Naminé anxiously looked around the crowd.

"Ugh…where are they?" she sighed.

Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Lucé, Axel, Liku and Riku have gone with her to pick up her family, who came all the way from France to visit their dearest daughter and see how she was doing. Vanitas didn't go because well…he seemed to be avoiding her. Not that she could do anything about that.

"Relax little Nami. Here!" Axel grinned and handed her an ice cream bar, which was Sea salt ice cream. "To cool off."

The girl smiled fondly.

"Merci. _**(Thank you.)**_"

"Pas de problème. _**(No problem.)**_" He winked back.

Axel went back to talking with Riku and Liku, something about Keyblades and videogames…Sora scratched the back of his head as they waited.

"Are you sure they're coming today?" the brunette asked.

"Of course I am." Naminé chucked the ice cream wrapper on Sora's head, snickering when he glared at her.

"Oh yeah. Sure." he replied sarcastically and sulked, Kairi poking him to make sure he's okay.

"Besides, I—"

"Nam? Naminé!" a very familiar voice called out, and Naminé blinked as she turned towards the source of the voice. Her eyes widened and she gasped, shoving the half-eaten sea salt at Roxas while running towards the person.

"Nami! Come to daddy!"

Her father laughed when he saw her, but blinked when his daughter didn't run into his arms, but rather, busy hugging a boy with long silver-gray bangs that was non-chalantly flipping a book behind her head while the other hand was patting her back.

"Eh?" the group looked confused.

Naminé laughed joyously as she embraced her brother—whose name is Zexion—who sighed and finally squeezed her back.

"Bro!" she smiled.

"Good to see you too." he murmured.

Naminé turned to look at her father. Her father was a handsome man; with golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. His name was Ivan Blanc, of course. Naminé stepped forward and hugged her father tightly.

"I missed you dad." she whispered.

"We missed you too honey."

"What about me sweetheart? Didn't you miss me too?"

Naminé let go of Ivan and smiled at her mother. If her father had blonde hair, she had purplish-silver with sky blue eyes. And her name is Astrid.

"Mom!"

Astrid squealed and hugged her daughter tightly, causing Ivan to chuckle and Zexion to blink. Astrid finally took notice of the group silently watching and then blinked.

"Oh," Astrid smiled. "Are they your friends Nami?"

"Oui." Naminé grabbed her mother's hands and walked towards them, while Zexion and Ivan followed. "Everyone, meet my wonderful family!"

* * *

><p><strong>Traverse Medical<strong>**  
><strong>**Room 414**

Vanitas sighed and pulled on his hair, looking very deep in his thoughts while Marlene did the usual proceedings of checking Kana's vitals. The young nurse often gave him concerned glances, which were often unnoticed by the boy.

"Um, Vanitas?"

Vanitas looked up, blankly looking at the brunette haired girl.

"Are you alright?"

"I…yeah…I was just thinking."

"Oh…I see." Marlene looked unconvinced but nodded nonetheless. "If you need anything…just call for me or any of the nurses. I'll be going now."

Marlene left, leaving Vanitas with his comatose girlfriend. As soon as the door closed and the footsteps faded away, he stood up. She was no longer in an air mask, exposing her dry and pale lips. His hand smoothened out the bangs, and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"You moron…" he breathed. "How much longer do you need to sleep? Sheesh…"

He didn't know what was worse; to see her be so damn oblivious and keep sleeping, or to lose her because of her state. Both scared him to death, even though he didn't outwardly show it. Either she'll keep on sleeping forever, or should she die. It was such a losing situation, and no matter how hard he tried to accept it, his situation won't do any help to her own state.

"I'll make sure…if you even, no…if you DO wake up, I'm going to pinch your cheeks so hard you'll cry."

His head bowed down as his memories flew to the night when Xion pushed his girlfriend off the cliff. Vanitas' eyes hardened.

* * *

><p><em>"No…! No! Let me go! Let me go Ventus!"<em>

_He struggled from Ventus and Riku's tight grips on him, hysteria getting the better of him. The paramedics were taking her bloodied body to the ambulance, while the police started holding down the mad Xion._

_"Vanitas…! Please calm down!" Ventus pleaded, wincing as Vanitas' thrashing came worst._

_"__**CALM DOWN?**__ Are you fucking out of your mind Ventus? Xion pushed…she…" another batch of fresh tears rolled out of his eyes and he sobbed. "She…"_

_He heard Xion's screams to let her go, and looked at her direction, eyes wide with madness and the tears still overflowing._

_ Ventus was following his gaze and his eyes hardened as well. Lucé wasn't doing so well, and Kairi, Sora and Roxas' attempts to calm her down from her hysteria wasn't working._

_"Let me go! She deserved it! It wasn't even me who did it!"_

_His hands shook. 'Lies. Nothing but lies.' _

_The temptation to strangle Xion was just getting stronger by every second._

_"Vanitas…" Ventus warned. "I know what you're thinking…don't do it."_

_"…"_

_He withdrew Riku and his cousin's hands on him slowly, approaching Xion, who was on the verge of being hauled inside the police car. When she noticed him, she laughed and gave him a sugary sweet smile, something he glared at._

_"Vanitas…" she cooed. "Please tell them it wasn't me! I—"__However, she wasn't able to finish her statement because he lashed out and gave her cheek a punch; a hard one that sent her staggering. The people around him gasped._

_"You two-faced…selfish…lying whore." he gritted his teeth as his eyes got colder, making her shiver. "Rot in hell. You deserve it."_

_With one final glare, he walked off, leaving a tearful Xion and shoving off the nurses that tried to keep him off the ambulance to join Kana. He took hold of her hand, and kissed her bloody palm._

* * *

><p><em>The week after the attempted murder, Xion wasn't convicted to jail because she was still a minor. She ended up going to juvenile and getting therapy in the process, seeing as her mentality was corrupted with her unhealthy obsession with Vanitas and her hate for Kana. <em>

_Vanitas, however, wasn't satisfied with it. He tried to reason to give her heavier punishments, but they couldn't do anything since she was still a minor. _

_To the rest of the group, some had their damages done. _

_Lucé was the most affected. She went mad with rage, almost like Vanitas' state, but chose the silent way of loathing her. She refused to have anything to do with Xion anymore, and demanded that Vanitas was right to send her to jail. Ventus may be kind, but he can't look at Xion the same way anymore like Sora. Kairi, Riku and Liku, they forgave Xion, but like Ventus and Sora, couldn't be comfortable with her like before._

_It was Roxas who could still forgive her and accept it, though; he had his moments of hesitance if he was asked about Xion._

_"Xion may have attempted to kill Kana…but I can't leave her like that. She's been our friend too."_

_"Oh. So that's your reason." Vanitas spat as they visited Kana. Roxas looked down. "Please, don't tell me that's it?"_

_"…"_

"_Fine then." Vanitas rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of them silent and still inside the room of their comatose friend._

* * *

><p>Vanitas removed his hand from her cheek and stared at her face; he could see faint stitches on the left side of her temple and on her arms, but he knew that underneath the hospital clothes lay far worse stitches caused by her fall on the sharp, jagged rocks.<p>

"I won't let anybody be dragged into this again…"

Kana's breathing got deeper.

"And it seems Xion's up to something again. I won't allow anyone to be hurt. I promise you that…"

He left, and even though it was barely noticeable, Kana's lips formed a content smile.

* * *

><p>Let's go back to the happy family reunion shall we?<p>

"Um, Mrs. Blanc, are you sure we're not imposing?" Kairi asked shyly, feeling a bit shy with the Blanc family's supposed time together.

Astrid laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not…" the woman hugged her daughter's shoulder lovingly, smiling. "It never hurts to join your friend's family right? And I also want to hear how Nami is doing here too! Oh, please just call me Astrid. It make me feel old if someone calls me like that."

They nodded with smiles.

"Elle fait très bien. Nous pensons. _**(She's doing very well. We think.)**_" Lucé answered. Astrid's eyes lit up in glee.

"Ah! Vous parlez français aussi! _**(Ah! You speak French too!)**_" Astrid smiled and gestured for all of them to sit. "Bon! Bon de entendre. _**(Good! Good to hear that.)**_"

"Vous avez intéressant amis, ma sœur. _**(You have interesting friends, my sister.)**_" Zexion commented as they settled down. Naminé grinned.

"Of course. Best, even."

Zexion chuckled and just nodded.

Roxas looked at Naminé fondly. "She's been very radiant as well."

The whole family looked at him with a variety of amusing expressions. Astrid = glee, Ivan = over protectiveness, Zexion = surprise and Naminé herself, flattery with a mix of embarrassment. Astrid giggled and tilted her head.

"Oh? Is that so?" Roxas blushed from her teasing stare. "My my~"

"Mom…" Naminé was also red in the face. "Don't start this again…"

Astrid laughed and Ivan "hmph'-ed.

"Naminé is right dear. I won't let my little girl get a boyfriend that early." Naminé grinned at him for taking her side.

"Oh yes—"Astrid's eyes were sparkling. "Speaking of boyfriends." Father and daughter face-palmed. "Do you have a boyfriend yet Nami?"

"Mom! No!" Naminé exclaimed, flustered while they all laughed.

"Oh." Astrid smiled cheekily. "At least, not _yet._"

The others laughed at Naminé's flushed face. Roxas, however, was staring at Naminé with a unreadable expression, and when Liku noticed this, frowned.

"Hey, I just noticed!" Sora exclaimed, and the people around the table looked at him. Sora looked at Ivan, then to Astrid. He nodded twice, and then studied Zexion and Naminé.

"And what's that exactly?" Naminé asked in a flat voice.

"All of you; the Blanc family seemed to be blessed with good looks!" Sora declared.

Almost everyone but the Blanc family face-palmed. Kairi giggled and playfully pinched his cheek.

Naminé coughed and blushed. "R-really? Wow. Thank you I guess?"

Sora playfully stuck his tongue out at her. "I didn't mean you, ugly!"

Astrid laughed at their playful banter. Then all of the sudden, someone's phone rang; they checked their phones, and it turns out it was Liku's call.

The younger twin got his phone and looked at the ID caller.

He tensed.

"Um, can I be excused?" he asked politely. Ivan smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be back in a while."

Naminé watched him go, curious of whom it is and at the same time wondering why he seemed uncomfortable when he looked who the caller was.

"Now..." she shrugged off her thoughts when Ivan called the waiter. "Who wants to chow down!"

"WE DO!"

* * *

><p>Liku went out of the restaurant and leaned against the wall outside the restaurant.<p>

"Hello?"

_**"Pfft. It's about time you picked up. Where the hell are you?" **_his eyes narrowed at the bossy tone.

"Hey you. Shut the hell up. It doesn't mean that I joined you can freely order me around."

Liku's answer was a cold, sarcastic laugh.

_**"Excuse me? Are you forgetting what I told you?" **_Liku didn't answer. **"_See?"_**

"...shut up..."

_**"I'm expecting you later. Be sure you come. Or else."**_

Then the person hanged up, leaving a frustrated Liku staring at the phone. He suddenly regretted agreeing. He knew that joining will cause many problems, but he still did.

He slowly put his hand down, before clenching it.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>Later on, after things have settled down, the Blanc family went home. They just talked and talked, eager to catch up on their lives after months of being separated.<p>

Naminé admitted that she liked it. Being able to spend time with her family...it felt very nice.

The girl sighed in relief as she pulled her over-sized white, long-sleeved shirt on, and pulled on some comfortable green shorts.

As she towel-dried her hair, she approached her sketchbook and opened it, plopping down on her chair and taking the pencil in her hand. On the room beside her own, she could hear her grandmother and mother's loud yet tolerable chatter. On the other side, she could hear the sounds of Zexion playing video-games, the sound of "Fatality" often heard. _'He must be playing Mortal Kombat. Ha.' _she just sighed and continued drawing the station's clock tower with the majestic sunset. She had also drawn 3 figures, donning black cloaks and while eating sea-salt ice cream.

One figure was with red hair. The other blonde. The other had black.

"Axel...Roxas...and Xion."

Naminé found it hard to believe that it was Xion's fault why Kana was in a coma. She seemed so nice too! Naminé guessed that the saying, "looks can be deceiving" was true after all. Then her thoughts switched to Yuna's murder. The police were still doing what they can, but there hadn't been any witnesses and clues, making their progress slow. She sighed, knowing about Tidus' helpless state.

"Poor Tidus..."

Naminé almost jumped when her cellphone blared, cutting off her thoughts. She warily reached for it, and, not bothering to look at the caller, pressed "Talk."

"Hello? Naminé speaking..."

**_"Good evening Naminé."_ **

Naminé almost swooned at the familiar voice. She smiled softly and placed it on loud speaker, deciding to detail her drawing more.

"Hi Roxas...what made you call?"

_**"...is it bad to check up on a friend?"**_She laughed at his tone and added a swish of red for the sky.

"I guess not."

Roxas laughed at the other line. She could hear a few shuffles of clothing, and assumed he must be lying in bed.

_**"Oh well~"**_she could almost hear his grin. _**"I just wanted to hear how you're doing. How are**_** you?"**

"Happy. Very."

Naminé gazed at her drawing proudly. "Oh yeah, add much because I'm proud of what I've drawn."

_**"Can I see it**_** anyhow?"**

"How? You'll come over?" she scoffed playfully. "You wish."

_**"I can try." **_he taunted, but sighed happily. **_"Okay okay...back to the point...Naminé, I want you to hear me out."  
><em>**

Naminé blinked at the sudden seriousness in his tone.

"Umm...okay?"

She heard him sigh out of...nervousness? Huh. Now that she was thinking about it, she felt nervous too. And she doesn't know why.

_**"What I meant earlier...what I said earlier in that restaurant, I meant it."**_She blushed red now. _**"I really, really meant**_** it."**

"..."

_**"S-sorry. I must've freaked you out huh?**_** Well****—"**

"Hey Roxas." She smiled slowly.

_**"Y-yeah?"**_

"I think I like you too. And stop stuttering, will you?"

_**"Y-...you do?"**_she burst out laughing. _"I mean...wow...I never expected THAT..."_

Naminé giggled and set down her color pencil, grinning. "Do I sound like I'm joking to you?"

_**"Point taken."**_Roxas inhaled audibly. _**"I...like you too, Naminé."**_

Naminé was ready to burst in happiness.

"We sound so cheesy right now." she laughed when she heard Roxas splutter from the other line. "Alright, alright...I feel a little sleepy now...I guess, goodnight?"

_**"Oh um, yeah. Sure...Goodnight, Naminé."**_

"You too handsome."

Naminé hanged up in time for him to blush furiously.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: JUNE 16TH.<strong>**


	20. XX: We Want To Find Out

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaack! :D I suffered from writer's block, so you can't blame me! Oh and, regarding about Naminé and Roxas's relationship…no. They're not in the "boyfriend-girlfriend" stage yet. They are in a some kind of mutual understanding…or something. Oh well. But! Before we proceed! I'm going to let you guys see this FAQ. People have been asking me a LOT of things, so…if you have your own questions, please PM me or review :)

**Q1:** Miss SK07! Why Vanitas and Replica Riku? Why not Roxas and Sora or anyone else?

**A:** Why? I'm tired of having Vanitas written as the douchebag. He maybe a douche in the original game, but come on; he was literally abused! Don't you feel sorry for Vani after finding out his life story? OAO Besides, I want to experiment. And Replica Riku? Well…I suppose he's the same…

**Q2:** Who are Ivan and Astrid?

**A:** My OC's. From now on, they shall be Naminé/Zexion's parents! No more the over-used Cloud and Tifa or Zack and Aerith.

**Q3:** Is there going to be a sequel for this?

**A:** Ahaha, it depends! Why? You want? -TROLLFACE-

**Q4:** Is it a happy ending?

**A:** Can't guarantee it. As I said, I've only written out drafts and ideas. They might change in time.

**Q5:** Why do you like to screw with people's heads?

**A:** It's fun!

**Q6:** So…Will Roxas and Naminé end up together?

**A:** … -TROLLFACE- Read on and you'll find out.

**Q7:** How about the twists?

**A:** LOTS OF THEM. Don't underestimate the things that I will do~

First 13 questions (LOL joke only 7!) will be accepted later on.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XX: We Want To Find Out<strong>

When they came back to school that monday, Naminé was determined to talk to Xion. She wanted to ask why she pushed Kana to fall to her close-death, and get the truth. It was also her fault why Vanitas was blamed and framed for it. But as she looked around the classroom though, she saw that the ebony-haired girl was nowhere to be found. Naminé frowned and tapped one of her classmate's shoulder.

"Hey Naminé." he smiled. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Xion around?"

"Xion? Hmm…well, I don't think I did."

"Oh." she sighed in disappointment. "Thanks."

He nodded and turned back to his friends. Naminé slumped further on her seat and sighed. Then Vanitas strolled in, and he looked a bit surprised to see her dejected expression. The feline-eyed boy dumped his backpack under his side of the 2-seater desk and looked at her blankly.

"What's with you?"

Naminé gave him a blank stare.

"I wanted to talk to Xion…" she noticed him tense. "But she's not here. Too bad."

"…"

Naminé looked around and edged closer to him, her eyes narrowing. Vanitas, not expecting it, leaned away, and then glared at her.

"The fuck, derpina?"

"You…" he cringed at her tone. "You owe an apology, you creep."

What the hell?

Vanitas scowled in confusion.

Apology for what exactly?

"And why should I apologize to you?" he sneered.

Naminé leaned away as well and crossed her arms.

"That night in Traverse Medical."

Ohhh.

Vanitas sighed and scratched his head, annoyance creeping into his system as Naminé raised a waiting brow on him. Oh well. He had no choice.

"Sorry—"

"Sincerely."

"Damn you." Naminé laughed at him.

"You're just awkward. Come on…" she urged. "Say it."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" He pulled on his uniform's sleeve, ashamed. "Sorry about…that day, Naminé."

He looked away when Naminé smiled, satisfied.

"Good enough."

Vanitas grumbled and turned his gaze outside, feeling his ego deflate from all the things he was doing lately. He wasn't really fine with that, you know! Then he remembered her words earlier.

_/I wanted to talk to Xion. But she's not here. Too bad./_

Now his curiosity was piqued.

"Hey, why are you looking for…her…anyway?"

"Xion?" he gave her a stiff nod. "I want to ask why she did that."

"…"

"I know you won't tell me. So I'll ask her myself."

Vanitas raised a brow and sighed. He hated how smart she could be sometimes. And she was blonde too! (No offense for blondes out there.) He just grumbled under his breath and placed his headphones on his ears. Naminé twitched at his rudeness and huffed, deciding to mind her own business as well. So they're back to the norm…somewhat.

* * *

><p>"Xion? Aren't you going to go to school?"<p>

Xion stayed still under her blankets, her eyes open. Her mother, having the same ebony, waist length hair but stormy grey eyes, stood in her room's doorway, arms crossed. Her name was Shannon. Xion shut her eyes close.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…"

"Did you know that Ivan and his family are back?"

Xion blinked and immediately sat up, eyes wide with shock.

"They are?"

"Yes."

Shannon 'hmph'-ed and walked over to her daughter. Xion stared at her, still processing the news inside her head.

"Their daughter Naminé…you met her already right?"

"Yeah…"

Shannon's eyes got colder.

"You DO remember what I told you right?"

"Of course."

Shannon smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Very good."

* * *

><p>Naminé looked at the table where Tidus was on. His friends, Wakka, Rikku, Paine, Selphie and Lulu were sitting together. Even though he said he was over Yuna's death, he didn't look like it. The guy looked so miserable, and if his fake laughs could fool everyone else, Tidus can't fool Naminé.<p>

Roxas noticed her state.

"Naminé? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah ugly." Sora munched on his cheeseburger. "Do you like Tidus or something?"

"I feel sorry for him…" she answered and stole some of Kairi's pocky and began nibbling on it, causing the red-head to pout. "I wish we can do something to help him…"

"Now that you say that…" Lucé murmured. "Poor guy…"

"Actually…we can." Roxas suddenly announced.

Liku scoffed in disbelief.

"Impossible. How exactly, Xavier?"

Roxas smirked.

"My uncle Cid is chief police of Twilight Town. Or did you forget?"

"Hey you're right!" Kairi grinned. "Maybe we can ask him!"

"Of course. Anything to help." Roxas answered and winked at Naminé, causing her to blush. "Giusto, manca Naminé? (Right, miss Naminé?)"

Lucé snickered.

"Ehi Roxas, Naminé ti piace o cosa? Perché se lo fate, è normale ovvio. _**(Hey Roxas, do you like Naminé or something? Because if you do, it's plain obvious.)**_"

Naminè gaped.

"Tu sai come parlare italiano? _**(**__**You speak Italian?)**_"

Lucé grinned and nodded.

"Of course. How can I not when I'm part-Italian myself?"

"Touché."

"Hey Luce," Roxas called the brunette's attention and grinned at her. "To answer your question awhile ago, yeah I do."

Cheers came from their friends as he said this. Kairi and Ventus playfully nudged the embarrassed blonde girl between them.

"Ooh…someone's got a boyfriend." Vanitas taunted.

"When's the wedding?" Sora added.

"I should be the maid of honor okay Nami?" Kairi giggled.

Naminé covered her red cheeks with her hands, pouting from embarrassment at their teasing.

"Guys…stop it!"

"Yeah." Liku said, frowning. Naminé sighed in relief. "Stop teasing her you guys."

"Someone's jealous." Vanitas said aloud, and Liku glared at him, a tic mark appearing on his forehead.

"What was that?"

Riku held his brother back, laughing sheepishly as Vanitas and Liku glared at each other. If this was an actual anime there'd be sparks between their glaring contest. Naminé sighed as she looked at Tidus again.

"R-Roxas," she stuttered a bit.

"Yes?" he sent her a smile.

"About that uncle thing…"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

Naminé sighed in relief. This was the least she could do for Tidus' loss. The tiny, nagging voice inside her head scoffed. _'You always put everything ahead before yourself. Why?'_

_"…"_

_'Suit yourself.'_

Naminé idly played with her necklace that Roxas had given her, and thumped her forehead on the table with a grumble.

* * *

><p>"H-hey where're we going?" asked the bewildered Tidus as Naminé began to pull—more like drag—his hand on the direction of people he knew all too well.<p>

"You want to give justice to Yuna's death right?"

"Um, y-yeah but…what the hell is going on?"

"What does it look like?" Naminé faced him with an irritated frown. "We're going to help you."

Once the duo reached the group, Sora and Tidus fist-bumped before Tidus once again questioned the group.

"Why are you guys doing this? I don't understand…"

Axel walked over to the boy and patted his shoulder. Tidus glanced up at the red-head in confusion and once again lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Listen here Tiddy—"

"It's Tidus!"

"—Titanic, dusty, whatever!" Axel sighed in annoyance. "Be thankful for our help. You know you can't do anything if you just sit there and mope your ass off."

Tidus blinked as he nodded slowly.

"So are you just going to stand there and do nothing? Or take action?"

"…I certainly don't want to just do nothing. And dammit, it's TI-DUS for cryin' out loud!"

Axel grinned.

"That's the spirit buddy!"

Tidus laughed half-heartedly and walked towards Naminé. The female blonde blinked and flinched in shock when he suddenly bowed.

"Whoa." Riku commented, noticing how low his bow was.

"Thank you!" Tidus said.

Naminé smiled.

"You're welcome…I guess. The bowing was completely irrelevant by the way."

Tidus just laughed.

* * *

><p>Ivan Lethe Blanc sadly looked at his eldest child on the entertainment room, 6 ridiculously thick books up in a pile beside him as he played his PS3.<p>

It's been 7 years since they've spent some time alone as father and son.

Ivan knew it was his fault why Zexion acted coldly around him. He knew why. It was because of his actions in the past, and Zexion can't still accept it. He remembered seeing Zexion so disappointed and his wife, his sweet, beloved Astrid crying and angry at the same time. She was also pregnant with his wonderful daughter Naminé…yet things decided to turn and ruin his life.

The blonde-haired man sighed quietly, closing the door behind him, not noticing Zexion had glanced at him with an unreadable expression. But it had something associated with disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town Police Station<strong>

The group entered the 3-storey building, Roxas leading them to the front desk that had a woman with orangey-brown hair and glasses. When she spotted Roxas, she smiled.

"Oh, hello Roxas."

"Good afternoon Miss Quistis." he greeted back politely.

"What can I do for you today Roxas?" she asked kindly.

"Actually…is Cid here? If he is, can we see him?"

"Chief?" Quistis blinked. "He is…but I don't think he doesn't want to—"

"Please?" Roxas added with one of his charming smiles, which made Quistis cough and blush. The people behind him sweat-dropped.

"Y-you know the way." Quistis replied quickly, adjusting her glasses.

"Thank you very much!"

The group proceeded along, led by Roxas. They went through a series of halls, holding cells with the convicted. Men stared at the girls with perverted gleams, something their male companions noticed. Sora rolled his eyes and pushed Kairi gently in front of him, in front of Riku and beside Tidus. Naminé barely gave them a glance, proceeding along like a boss. Lucé was almost like the same if not for her hands nervously fiddling with each other.

They went inside an elevator, and once all of them were inside, Roxas pushed the button 3. Silence befell between all of them and even the chattiest people in the group was silent. A 'ding' came on and they reached the top floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cid's Office<strong>

"My coffee! Where the fuck is my fucking coffee! Zidane!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh! I'm RIGHT here chief!"

"Whatever! I want my coffee here rookie!"

Roxas laughed nervously as piercing stares dug holes at the back of his head. A blonde shorter than him with a fake monkey's tail swished through, expertly holding a tray of coffee. The man Zidane blinked when he noticed the group standing there.

"Oh. Hey Roxas! What's up?" Zidane grinned.

"We came for Cid, actually."

"Grumpy 'ol Cid? Well…go in! He—" Zidane suddenly noticed the trio of girls. "Ladies!"

Naminé "eep"-ed when he suddenly bounded over, holding her hands to his heart with sparkles in his eyes. For Zidane, he had never seen such beauty! Zidane gave her a charming smile, making Naminé blush.

"Hello beautiful lady. My name is Zidane. Can I ask what is yours?"

"N-Naminé."

Roxas rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head, pulling Naminé along.

"You might want to see Garnet's face right now."

"Oh shi—"

The group left the nervously laughing Zidane at his girlfriend's, Garnet, mercy—inwardly screaming for them to come back.

Cid looked up when he heard a knock, and Roxas—followed by his friends, came in.

"Oh. Nephew." Cid rolled his eyes. "Waddya want?"

"We were wondering if we can help with the murder of Yuna Nearase."

Cid narrowed his eyes at them.

"And why? Got something to tell me mister?"

Tidus stepped forward. Cid recognized this kid as the one who ballistic when the girl was found dead. He even caused a scene in front of the camera! Cid scoffed and threw his toothpick at the trash bin.

"Please chief." Tidus pleaded. "We want to help…and I'm sure that we can at least do something about my girlfriend's murder!"

"He's right uncle." Roxas sighed. "We promise we won't do anything for something to leak out to the media."

Cid scoffed.

"As if we'd tell such classified info to you brats! Ohh I get it—You're INVOLVED huh? Roxas Xavier, you need to do some explaining mister!"

Naminé and the others groaned.

"B-but…!" Tidus protested, but got quiet with the glare Cid sent him.

"No buts! Get out!"

After exiting the 3rd floor and staying at the lobby, the dejected group looked at Tidus, who was this close to tearing his hair out if not for Sora patting his shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't worry bro; maybe there's another way."

"I don't know Sora…maybe we should just…leave."

"No." Naminé sighed. "I guess desperate times call for drastic measures."

"Nami?" Kairi questioned, but the blonde only sent her a grin while dialling a number on her phone.

"Hello? Hey aunt!" she replied cheerfully.

"…_**Naminé? It's rare for you to call. Do you need something?"**_

"Actually…yes. YOUR help."

"_**Help? With what?"**_

"There's been a murder here in Twilight Town…and we're trying to help my friend here to give justice to his girlfriend's death."

"_**Go on…"**_

"And my other friend, he has an uncle that can help us, but he's very stubborn. So um…"

Roxas exchanged glances with the confused Kairi.

"Can you please help us?"

"_**Why of course. It's very admirable of you to help someone…as expected from my *youngest sister's daughter."**_

"Awww yeah!" Naminé smiled. "When will you be here, Aunt Claire?"

"_**In a week's time. Can you wait that long?"**_

"Sure. Of course we can wait! Bye auntie! Thank you again!"

Then Naminé turned back to the curious group. To their surprise though, she smirked at them.

"What's with the look?" Vanitas commented.

"Thank God I have such awesome family."

"Who did you call anyway?" Lucé piped up as they exited the building and back home.

"My awesome aunt Claire."

"How awesome?"

"Awesomely awesome."

"I'll be seeing that if it's true!" Sora huffed.

"You're on porcupine."

"Don't call me porcupine!"

As they walked back to Tram Common, Roxas and Naminé had lagged behind to talk at the back. Vanitas glanced at them briefly before he looked the younger Anderson. Liku was scowling. Vanitas raised a brow and wondered why, slowly putting two and two together. _'Oh I get it.'_

"Liku," Vanitas lowly called on, and the boy looked at him. "Sunset Hill."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you, duh."

Liku glance back to the two at the back, hearing that Roxas was taking Naminé to the clock-tower. He bit his lip and turned back to Vanitas.

"Alright, fine."

The two then proceeded to Station Heights, and when Ventus noticed, he called out:

"Hey! Vanitas! Liku! Where're you going?"

"Sunset Hill!"

"Aw okay! Be careful on your way back!"

The two nodded and went along, not noticing that Naminé had looked at them with a confused glint in her eyes. Roxas noticed her spacing out and tapped her shoulder.

"Naminé. Naminé?"

"H-huh what? Oh. Roxas?"

"C'mon." he smiled at her and gently tugged on her hand. "You want to see Twilight Town's in all its glory right? The clock-tower is the best place to do so." She smiled at that.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later on<strong>

**Blanc Residence**

**_"Scorpion wins!"_**

Naminé scowled at her brother who sent her a victorious smirk.

"How the hell are you a bookworm again?"

"I read books. Duh."

"Unfair!" Naminé pouted as round two started. "How do you do it Zex?"

"It's natural."

"Double unfair!"

"Just play, will you?"

"Hmph!"

Naminé almost shrieked in frustration when Zexion once again got the upper hand; attacking Kitana repeatedly as his Fatality meter slowly filled up again. Zexion wasn't even batting an eyelash while she was smashing buttons in a random order.

Astrid peeked in and smiled.

"Hey you two, I brought you some cake."

"Thanks mom! Please leave it on the table!" Naminé said and grinned when she finally gained an upper hand for once.

Astrid set the tray of Nutella chocolate cake slices on the table and also placed the pitcher containing sea-salt juice beside the plates. Diabetes galore!

"You two eat after that okay? I know you'll love it Nami because it's Nutella."

"You're the bestest mom in the world! I love you mom!"

Astrid laughed and went back out. She winced when she heard her daughter shriek; probably lost the game from her brother. Naminé glared at Zexion—who in turn stuck his tongue out.

"I'll steal that skill someday."

"I am the best bitch."

"Shut up emo-haired gnome!"

Naminé ignored his glare from the hated, unofficial nickname and crawled towards the tray of dessert and carried it back to their place in front of the TV. She gave him one plate, the other hers.

Naminé sighed happily as she took a bite.

"Sweet Jesus…this is really good!"

"What do you expect? Mom baked it. AND it's Nutella."

"Point taken. Sheesh."

The siblings continued to chatter, but while on it though, he spotted Naminé's necklace dangling from her neck, and Naminé blinked when he reached out to examine the necklace. Zexion noticed the shuriken-like charm along with the "N" pendant and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Problem?"

"This pendant…I recognize this somewhere."

"Huh? You do? Well…Roxas was the one who gave it to me."

"Roxas?" his eyebrows got further up.

"Yeah…?" Naminé got confused. "Wait—you know him?"

"He was once my schoolmate in 1st year of Junior high. I accelerated towards 3rd year after. Never heard of him again."

"What luck!" she giggled. "He's my classmate now."

"I can see that." he drily added.

"Yeah yeah…"

Zexion let the charm fall back as he let go, and drank his own glass of sea-salt, cringing when the salty-sweet juice mixed with the Nutella's lingering taste.

"Hey bro," Naminé fiddled with the wireless controller and her brother nodded for her to continue. "I want to ask you something…if you don't mind."

"Well what is it? I don't mind."

"Why do you and dad…" Naminé noticed him look at the window. "…seem so distant to each other?"

Zexion calmly placed the controller on the floor and ran his hand on his—perfectly awesome emo—hair and sighed. Naminé drank from her glass and waited.

"That's 'cause…he did something unforgivable in the past. And you were still unborn when that happened, Naminé."

* * *

><p><strong>A week later…<strong>

This time, only Roxas, Naminé, Tidus, Vanitas, Lucé, and Sora were present. The others were unfortunately busy, so it was only them this time. Vanitas was sort-of thankful that Liku wasn't here; Roxas and Naminé looked very much like a happy couple, chatting animatedly.

It didn't help that he knew that Liku…

Sora noticed that and teased them endlessly.

"So you DO like her!" Sora grinned and slung his arms around the duo's shoulders. "Awww Roxy is grown up now." the brunette cooed.

"Sora…" the blonde boy sent him a hateful glare for the nickname. "If we aren't in public right now…I swear."

"Blah blah blah!"

Lucé glanced back to Vanitas, who was still deep into his thoughts. He began to rethink back to the time when they talked at Sunset Hill.

* * *

><p><em>As usual, the sunset was beautiful and majestic. Vanitas and Liku stood there, silence in the air as they watched the sun's orangey-glow cast upon all of Twilight Town. Vanitas heard him sigh.<em>

_"When I first saw Naminé, I knew I won't get a chance."_

_"…?"_

_Liku looked up in the sky._

_"Remember when she stood up against Sora? I admired her for it."_

_"What's your point?"_

_"…Naminé is…beautiful. And when I say that, I meant her heart. Look at her…such a kind heart. She's not perfect, but that's what makes her perfect. She's beautiful inside and out."_

_"…Anderson, do you…?"_

_Vanitas blinked in surprise when Liku bitterly laughed._

_"Yeah." Liku bit his lip. "I do. I do like Naminé. Love, even."_

_"Love is a strong word."_

_"But what I feel is…is so strong. Whenever I'm around her, I feel really happy and content. I want to stay by her side at all times." Liku coughed. "But you know? When she sticks to everyone else, I feel nothing. What's worse is that…Roxas…"_

_Vanitas scratched his head._

_"Even though it's selfish, I want Naminé all to myself. No Roxas, No Sora, no Riku, no nothing."_

_"…"_

_"I don't have a chance Andreas. She's far too close with Roxas now and—"_

_"Fight for her." Vanitas suddenly spoke, boredom in his tone. "If you love her that much, then fight for her."_

_"Fight for her?"_

_"Yes you idiot." the feline-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "But if you're willing to give up that easily…" Vanitas shrugged. "Be my guest."_

_Liku seemed to ponder on his rare words of advice. The albino laughed half-heartedly, and in irritation, Vanitas huffed._

_"How come you're good with these things?"_

_"Shut up. Blame my past experience then."_

_Liku smiled._

_"But thank you though." Liku sighed. "Now I know what I have to do."_

* * *

><p>After that encounter, Liku grew more confident, yet afraid because of what Naminé's reaction might be. Vanitas concluded that, if she liked him back somehow…she must be going to smile goofily and accept him and they'll live happily ever after. OR, she might reject the guy. Whatever. That girl was unpredictable.<p>

"Vanitas!"

"Ack!

Vanitas found himself stumbling when Lucé pulled on him, narrowly avoiding the pole he almost crashed into if not for the brunette's pull.

"The fuck…?"

"You idiot!" she hissed. "What were you doing, spacing out while walking?"

"Well so-rry for thinking about life!"

Tidus eyed them in a funny manner.

"You guys argue like a married couple. It's funny." Tidus snickered.

"Shut up!"

Naminé giggled, and her eyes widened when she saw the familiar, ivory motorcycle that had unique designs outside the station. Naminé knew this was her Aunt's prized *Sleipnir Saber—having rode on it once when she was younger. Her eyes lightened up.

"Whoa." Sora gaped.

"Let's go let's go!" Naminé urged, pushing Sora inside the police station. She could hear whispers and murmurings about a "pink-haired woman barging in the office". Roxas blinked in confusion and tapped the drooling Zidane, a love-struck expression on his face as he stood by the doorway to Cid's office.

"Hey, Zidane."

"Huh…? Oh…hey there Roxas…" he continued to daze off.

"What's happening here?"

"A Goddess just came in…" Zidane sighed. "She's in Cid's office…"

Naminé opened the door, and sure enough, a woman with bright pink hair that was gathered on her left shoulder (like Naminé) was standing in front of an ashamed-looking Cid with crossed arms.

"Uncle?" Roxas blinked, a large question mark on top of his head.

The woman turned around, her blue eyes spotting her niece. Claire "Lightning" Farron smiled at her youngest sister's daughter.

"Hello there Naminé. It's good to see you."

Naminé smiled and giggled when Lightning patted her head, before the older woman turned back to Cid.

"Now, I'm sure you know how to respect your superiors." Lightning huffed.

"Yes ma'am." Cid grumbled, holding out a folder that had a "Nearase murder" print on it. Tidus gulped at the sight of it. "Nephew, take it."

Roxas took the folder, albeit nervously because of Lightning's presence.

"Whoaaa…" Sora gushed. "I never thought that the almighty great Cid could be like this!"

The detective grunted and glared at Sora.

"You're right Naminé." Sora laughed. "Badass I tell you! You have an awesome aunt! Not even the toughest people around could make Cid submit like that!"

Lightning smiled. "I'll be taking that as a compliment, boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Youngest sister asterisk – What? It's MY story! Lightning is the oldest sister, next is Serah, and last is Astrid. Let's just say that Astrid got the hair from her albino mom ._. Who wouldn't want Lightning as an aunt anyway?<strong>

**Sleipnir Saber – Think of Cloud's Fenrir, then, recolor it with Lightning's Eidolon's color. Remove the canon-like things at Fenrir's rear and voila. You get Sleipnir Saber. If you don't know who Sleipnir is...GTFO. XD XD LOL joke! **

****EDITED ON: June 10th.****


	21. XXI: Piano Confessions

**A/N:** Who knows So Close by Jon McLaughlin? -TROLLFACE-

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXI: Piano Confessions<strong>

Liku was still avoiding her.

It made Naminé worry so much because he was being different. She wanted to know what was happening to him, but she couldn't because he kept avoiding her. She tried to ask Riku, but even he didn't know. She had no choice but to just wait and see.

"Here they come!" Kairi patted her shoulder.

All of them were waiting for Vanitas and Roxas to come to their lunch table because they went to get their French exams. Naminé could only hope they passed it. The blonde examined the expressions on their faces and grew even more worried.

Their faces were blank and still.

_'Did they fail again…?'_ she thought, and stood up to meet them halfway.

"Hey," Naminé stood in front of them with a concerned face. "Did you pass? What's with the looks?"

Naminé was about to speak more when Roxas tackled her in a hug, laughing joyously. Naminé blushed as whispers floated about the cafeteria, and cheers from the group behind her.

"Wha—?"

Vanitas raised his paper up.

B+.

Lucé smiled at the hugging couple, and as she roamed her gaze around, she found a very angry Liku glaring at Roxas, who didn't notice it. The brunette raised her eyebrows in surprise; never had she seen such expression on Liku's face before. She looked at him a bit more longer then to the 2 blondes. Then it all clicked. _'I see…'_ she smiled slowly and chuckled lowly. _'What a very interesting love triangle this will be…'_she mused.

Roxas let her go and grinned. He showed her his own paper, which was marked with also B+. Naminé blinked before smiling.

"I told you you'd pass it." the girl gave them some thumbs up.

"You're right." Roxas grinned sheepishly. "Thank you, Naminé."

"You're welcome."

Vanitas however, took a different approach of thanking her. Naminé curiously looked at him when he was in front of her and Roxas.

"Well?" she questioned.

The Andreas raised his hands and suddenly pulled on her cheeks—hard enough to make Naminé cry in pain as she slapped his hands away.

"What the hell Vanitas!" she cried, cupping her swollen cheeks. "What is it with people always abusing my cheeks? !"

He smirked at her.

"Deal with it derpina."

"Whatever!"

The three sat down, immediately engulfed in chatters. Naminé's eyes roamed around, and when suddenly, she caught Liku's gaze. He quickly looked away, and Naminé sighed quietly.

_'Why are you avoiding me Liku?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Law Class<strong>

"Hello, Naminé."

The blonde looked up in surprise as the familiar, mellow voice broke into her ears. Her eyes widened in surprise; Xion!

"Xion!" the ebony-haired girl flinched in surprise. "S-sorry…I haven't seen you in awhile…what's up?"

Xion smiled at her so mysteriously. Naminé have always found Xion so mysterious. Xion seemed to pop up at the most random times and disappear suddenly when Naminé was looking for her. It made her wonder how the girl managed to do it. No seriously; it was kind of cool. (Insert ba dum tss.)

"Oh. I've been busy at home…" Xion explained. "Have you been looking for me?"

"Um yeah. Kinda." Naminé smiled and patted the seat next to her. "Why don't you sit down with me?"

"You won't mind?"

Naminé shook her head. Xion smiled in thanks and sat down, placing her messenger bag on the hook of the desk. Naminé didn't notice the horrified look of Lucé; the cautious glances of Sora and Ventus, and the worried stare of Liku. They sighed in relief when Roxas was just behind them along with Kairi. The quadruplet began to talk with themselves.

"I'm worried for Naminé…" Lucé whispered.

The teacher came in, halting anymore gossips and chatters. Naminé glanced at Xion.

"Hey Xion…"

"Yes?"

And the girl was so polite and formal.

"Can we talk later after school? If you don't mind though."

"I don't mind." Xion smiled. "Let's meet at the rooftop then?"

"Sure."

The two didn't notice that Kairi and Roxas had heard them. The red-head shared a glance with Roxas, and quickly wrote a note to him.

_-What do u think Rox?-_

He quickly wrote a message back.

_-Want to spy on them?-_

Kairi nodded, and thus Operation Spy on Naminé and Xion was created.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtyard<strong>

Silence.

Naminé glanced at the 2 boys with her.

It's been awhile since it's just the three of them in lunch. Naminé bit her lip and sipped her coke, almost wanting to shiver from the tense air. Vanitas had managed to coax—threaten—Liku to eating with them, something Naminé was thankful for. But the usual lively chatter between the 3 of them was toned down to awkward silence, and it was so…so suffocating. Know what I mean? Liku was keen on avoiding her, Vanitas was being…well, Vanitas. Besides, his ears were jammed by those damned headphones, and Naminé felt too distant towards Liku to start a conversation.

3 months of only starting school yet they're this dramatic already.

What the hell was happening?

"I'm going." Liku suddenly stood up, collecting his tray.

Naminé looked up in surprise.

"A-ah—Liku!"

But he was quickly walking away, pretending as if he didn't hear her. Naminé, hurt from his actions, sat back down, dejected from the albino's ignorance. She gathered her arms on top of the table and set her chin down on them, staring miserably at nothing particular. Beside her, Vanitas had seen the whole thing, and shook his head tiredly. _'If only you know derpina. You'd understand.' _he quickly changed the song when a sappy love song came on.

"What should I do?" Naminé groaned tiredly and buried her face into her arms.

Damn problems.

Damn Liku.

Damn everything else for being so screwed-up.

Damn it all.

* * *

><p>It was so hard to avoid Naminé.<p>

More so, all he wanted was to embrace her and tell her he's sorry for making her worry and hurt. She looked so miserable, and it almost broke his heart because he knew it was his fault. Liku slid the door of the isolated music room, and once inside, slid down the door slowly, bringing a hand to his face as he gritted his teeth.

His situation with Naminé wan't helping that he joined THEM…it'd surely hurt her deeply, and Liku bit the inside of his cheek as he thought so. Had be been thinking right when he did that? Probably not. He was afraid to hurt her anymore further. Naminé looked so strong, but he knew that underneath that bubbly façade is another fragile heart. He didn't want her to

"I'm so sorry, Naminé."

He weakly brought out his phone when it rang, showing the last person he wanted to talk to that day. Liku sighed tiredly and pressed "CALL".

"What is it?"

_**"You sound tired."**_ It wasn't a sincere statement. He knew that. _**"Anyway, plans for today are cancelled. I have an appointment.-"**_

"Alright.

Then he hanged up; it had no sense to keep up a conversation with that homicidal person even if he tried. No wait; he didn't want to try. Liku's eyes drifted towards the piano on the center of the room, and sighed.

Might as well skip.

* * *

><p><strong>After classes<strong>

"Naminé! Naminé!"

Roxas ran to catch up to her, wheezing loudly a he finally caught up. Naminé blinked and patted his back as he coughed. He then looked up, cheeks red from lack of air in his lungs. He managed to force a grin on.

"Do you…do you want you want to go to the clock tower again? I can treat you to sea-salt ice cream as well!"

Naminé smiled, but shook her head. Roxas inwardly table-flipped. 'Dammit.'

"It's sounds nice, but I can't go today Roxas. I have to meet up with Xion, you see…"

"W-well I'm sure she'd understand right?"

Naminé frowned.

"No." she sternly said, and Roxas blinked in surprise. "Some other time Roxas…"

"R-right…sorry…"

Kairi and his plan to not make her go were failing. Roxas stared at her retreating back and called Kairi. The red-head immediately picked up.

"Hey Kai? No choice."

_**"Darn. Είσαι τόσο άχρηστο! **_(You're so useless!)_**"**  
><em>

"Um, what was that?"

**_"It doesn't matter! Go here quickly!"_**

"You didn't have to shout woman!"

* * *

><p>Xion stood; looking out into the school gates and watching students pour out. Her expression was blank and emotionless, almost looking like a puppet while doing so. If her stare could kill, each student would probably dead right now.<p>

It didn't thrill her that Naminé wanted to talk to her; in fact, she was even expecting it.

The girl sighed deeply, and immediately straightened up when she heard the door open behind her.

"Hey there Xion!"

Xion summoned a flawless smile and turned around, greeting Naminé with a cheerful wave.

"Hey there!"

Xion signalled her to come closer and smiled.

"So…what did you want to talk about, Naminé?"

Naminé smiled at her, and Xion inwardly narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking…" she started off.

Roxas and Kairi, hiding behind the door, leaned closer, trying to eavesdrop without getting caught.

"Was it really true that you're the one who pushed Kana?"

Xion almost doubled over from the blunt tone. The same goes for the pair at the staircase.

"The hell…?" Kairi furrowed her brows in disbelief.

Xion sighed and turned her back on her, and looked up at the sky.

"No use in lying." Xin shrugged. "Yes. It was me…"

Naminé blinked and tilted her head. "Why?"

"I guess…it was out of hate and anger though…" Xion wringed her hands on her sides. "I hated her because…I liked Vanitas that time."

"Whoa." Naminé blinked in surprise once again. "You liked that jerk?"

"Y-yeah…"

Xion turned around with a frown. Kairi tensed beside Roxas, who was also ready to bolt out if anything happens.

"You…you don't feel anything?" the girl questioned, and the blonde looked at her in confusion.

"Feel what?"

"Threatened…normally, people would feel…disgusted or something after knowing that right?" Xion's desperate gaze met Naminé's.

"Why should I feel that?" Naminé took Xion's hands, whose eyes widened in surprise. "I mean, I don't have the right to judge you. You're very nice to me, Xion. I won't feel negatively of you just because of that, but if I am to experience it myself, then so be it."

Xion blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"You…" Xion began to rethink on her thoughts about the blonde. _'Maybe she isn't so bad but…still…_' "Thank you, Naminé. For your trust."

"It's no problem!" Naminé grinned. "We're friends right?"

'_We're more than friends Naminé…more than you will think of.' _Xion corrected inside her mind glumly.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Roxas and Kairi quickly headed back when the 2 girls approached the door.<p>

"So…that was what Naminé wanted to know?" Kairi sighed. "She should've just asked us…"

"But will we even tell her?" Kairi quieted down at that.

Roxas scratched his arm and glanced at the red-head, who was looking down at her shoes.

"Not all of us aren't even over it. Me and Axel may have accepted Xion again, but…"

"I know Rox. I know."

* * *

><p>"Aww crap! I better hurry…!"<p>

The greying skies rumbled as Naminé looked out of the window across her locker. After that little talk with Xion, the questions she had been dying to ask have lightened up, and Naminé was able to breathe freely in relief. Though, the distance of Liku was still unanswered. Naminé shoved her sketchpad on her messenger bag and her pastels came in next. Lightning flashed, and her actions got quicker; if she won't hurry she'd get caught in the rain.

"Damn, where's my umbrella?"

She desperately searched her locker, but the white thing was nowhere to be found.

Thunder boomed once again, and you can guess what followed.

Naminé cursed her luck and checked her phone: 5:44 PM.

"Mom won't let me out of this…"

Naminé gathered her things, and began to walk forward, but stopped suddenly.

It was faint, but audible enough to alert Naminé of its tune.

"Piano…?"

She walked towards the source, turning right here and left there, until she stood in front of oaken double doors. She grasped the brass handles and peeked in. To her surprise, Liku was the one who was producing such beautiful music. She gasped—albeit a bit loudly—causing Liku to press a wrong key and stop.

"Who's there?" he sounded panicky. "Whoever you are…"

Liku cautiously stood up, taking time to approach the doors. Once he had the handles in his grasp, he pulled them open, and was greeted with the back of a blonde haired girl whom he knew very much. Naminé cringed when she got found out. Then again, who hides by turning their back on a door?

"Naminé?"

The blonde turned around with a forced grin on.

"Hi um, Liku."

The albino eyed her curiously yet hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Liku cleared his throat. "I mean, shouldn't you be home by now?"

"It's raining outside, genius." Naminé giggled at his red face. "And I think I lost my umbrella somewhere."

Liku nodded, and turned to look at the sleek black piano inside the music room. She noticed it and her eyes widened in surprise at the piano.

"Oh wow…I didn't know the academy also had a music room!" the blonde went inside the music room, despite Liku's—unseen—attempts to keep her out. She idled over an oboe, and then gingerly lifted a metal flute up. "I didn't know you were into music Liku…"

The boy shyly rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Ah, well…"

Naminé pouted and lightly thwacked his head with the flute, causing Liku to wince a bit. It was still metal you know!

"Oww…"

"I'm not sorry." She huffed, and placed it back where she found it. "You should've told me you know how to play…"

"I'm…I'm not used to displaying my talents…"

Naminé watched him walk to the piano. Liku laid a hand on it and smiled pleasantly. He seemed to be reminiscing on something, and as much as Naminé wanted to ask what, she didn't. She sat on a stool she saw, and blinked as Liku turned to look at her.

"I love the piano, Naminé." He started off, and sat down on the black-cushioned seat. "I've been playing it since I was little, and it's been my passion since then."

"Wow…we're almost the same." Naminé replied, smiling.

Liku turned at her, and patted the available space beside him. "Want to sit here?"

"Don't mind if I do."

He sucked in a tiny breath as she sat down, tensing up slightly as she was once again near him. Naminé admired how polished the black and white keys were, and pressed one sharp.

"I used to play it with father, but…" he sighed.

"But he…died?"

"No, he isn't dead." He smiled bitterly. "He just…fell out of love for mother. From what we last heard, he's married to another woman."

"Oh." She offered him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." He flexed his fingers one by one. "We're happy now. Mother is happy, Ri is happy, I'm happy."

"Ri?"

He turned red at the accidental slip-up of the nickname. She giggled and shook her head, placing a finger to her lips as if saying she won't tell.

"I won't tease you." He sighed with relief. "BUT! Play me something."

"The piano?"

"Duh."

He chuckled and nodded, flexing his hands once again. "Alright. If that's what the lady wishes…" he placed his hands on the keys. "Any requests?"

"Nope. Up to you."

"You won't mind if I do it with a song right?"

Naminé shook her head.

Liku smiled at her, and pressed the keys to play. The first fifteen seconds were spent by playing the keys, and Naminé closed her eyes, at ease. _**(A/N: I suggest listening to this while reading the next part: : / / www . youtube watch ?v= oIlu2Tks2CQ)**_

"_You're in my arms__  
><em>_And all the world is calm__  
><em>_The music playing on for only two__  
><em>_So close together__  
><em>_And when I'm with you__  
><em>_So close to feeling alive…"_

His voice was very soothing and calm, and full of emotions…

"_A life goes by__  
><em>_Romantic dreams will stop__  
><em>_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
><em>_So close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
><em>_And now forever I know__  
><em>_All that I wanted to hold you__  
><em>_So close."_

The beat started gaining more energy, and for no unknown reason, Naminé's heart began to pound. _'W-what?' _she eyed Liku curiously.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end__  
><em>_Almost believing this was not pretend__  
><em>_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
><em>_So far, we are, so close__…"_

Liku turned to look at her while at this point, his fingers gliding across the keys, never once missing a note, and Naminé found herself locked in his eyes. He smiled gently, and looked back to the keys, and Naminé knew she was not blind.

"_Oh how could I face the faceless days__  
><em>_If I should lose you now?__  
><em>_We're so close__  
><em>_To reaching that famous happy end__  
><em>_And almost believing this was not pretend__  
><em>_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are__  
><em>_So close__…"_

The notes were becoming quieter, as did his voice, and Naminé was getting more and more jittery. _'Was that it…? That's why he was avoiding me? Was that the reason? No…it can't be…' _It was slowly making sense; he was avoiding her for unknown reasons…and the lyrics of this song…it was as if he was reaching out towards her.

"_So close…__  
><em>_And still…so far."_

The notes slowly died down, and once it was finished, Naminé couldn't utter a single word. She was still too shocked with the revelations and Liku slowly removed his hands away from the white keys.

"…"

"…"

Naminé opened her mouth to say something, but she was still tongue-tied. She repeated this action 2 more times, until the boy once again surprised her by playing another song, and this one was one she knew; Hikari. She didn't say anything, and just kept on listening, the mixed feelings in her chest suffocating her. The shadows of his silvery hair prevented her from seeing what he was feeling, and Naminé almost jumped when he pressed his hands down, the keys making a horrible sound.

"L…Liku?"

"Screw it."

Liku faced her with a pained expression, and with shaking lips, murmured the words she dreaded to hear.

"Naminé, I like you." Her eyes grew wide. "And I want to ask you…if you feel the same?"

And with those words he grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her gently.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	22. XXII: The Reason

**A/N:**MORE CHARACTERS! … *COUGH*

Review replies:

**Xantaxa539** – I LOL-ed at the Roxas, keep trying you Italian bastard and the Vanitas part. XD XD What does the keep trying mean? *POKERFACE*

**animeluv3** – Ummmmm…thank you I guess? LOL.

**Lulu** – Oh. You don't mind? Yay! … I MIGHT do something that might involve LikuNami/RokuLu later… *POKERFACE*

**love it** – Yeah, that's what I was thinking…buuuuuuuuuuuuuut…maybe I'll reconsider my plan

**kairi09** – Xion didn't react because…well…asdfghjkl. And the writer's block, I don't want to say it, but I told you so. *SHRUG* Besides, Replica Riku AKA Liku is the straightforward type of guy here (even though it's not seen often). That was all part of the plot. And yes, I am satisfied. Oh and, damn you for figuring it out.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXII: The Reason<strong>

A sleek black car pulled over at the gates of the Blanc residence. The fair-haired guard at mini booth tipped his hat back as he approached the driver's side. The window rolled down, showing a man with flaming red hair, and on the passenger's side sat a man with coppery hair and held a book that is entitled "LOVELESS."

"Excuse me," the guard bent to peer at the driver. "I don't recall being told that there were visitors. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh!" the red-head grinned at him. "The name's Reno. This guy beside me is Genesis Rhapsody. We've come here under the pinky's orders."

"It's Rhapsodos."

"Pinky…? You mean Miss Claire?"

"Yep."

"Vaan." Said woman was now steadily approaching, her strides long and calm. Lightning looked at her partners and glared at the 2. "You can let them pass."

"Yes ma'am!"

The man named Reno parked the car behind Sleipnir Saber, which was on one side of the parking space. As soon as the man got out, he was met with Lightning's glare up close.

"Whoaaa~" He grinned. "What's up pinky? You want a kiss?"

"I told you…don't be late." Lightning sighed. "And please, stop flirting."

"Our apologies Chief Farron." The same man holding the book nodded shortly. "We met some accidents along the way."

"Oh, Genesis. If that was the case, it's alright. Now come along you two, we don't have all day. Where's Rude?"

"He'll follow on later." Reno answered.

Lightning hesitated at the last one. "…Snow?"

"Bah, that bastard is being lazy. I doubt he'd make it." Lightning sighed and mumbled on why she even accepted Serah's fiancée into her team. Oh well.

Reno's jaw dropped when they entered the mansion. Genesis looked quite impressed, but he showed it by looking around and nodding appreciatively when he saw a lot of bookshelves. The pink-haired woman led them upstairs; Reno almost fell down from not looking where he was going, if not for Genesis pushing him back up. Several maids turned to look at the 2 men before quietly giggling, which made Reno grin. The trio made a sharp left, and from outside, they could hear loud chatters over this and that.

Lightning opened the door, and what greeted Reno and Genesis were a bunch of rowdy teenagers playing with gaming consoles and talking over something. A flash of spiky red hair surprised Reno.

"Alexander! That you, yo!"

Axel winced at Reno's loud voice, which caused silence among the group.

Roxas twitched and looked at Axel. "Alexander…? The hell?"

Reno bounded over and grabbed his cousin in a headlock.

"So this is where've you been hiding eh?" Axel scowled at him.

"Shut up womanizer."

"Alright alright." Lightning looked annoyed as she sat down on the computer chair, and noticed that Naminé wasn't in the room. "Where's Naminé?"

"Not feeling well." Zexion replied.

"Oh. Since we're all here…It'd be a waste if we don't start now." Lightning took the Nearase file, and took out its contents.

* * *

><p><em>"Naminé, I like you. And I would like to ask you…if you feel the same?"<em>

Naminé clutched the pillow against her frame tightly, eyes stinging from all the suppressed emotions. Shock, sadness, confusion, frustration…she couldn't figure out what exactly what she was feeling. It's been 3 days since Liku's confession, but for her, it seemed like yesterday. Naminé bit her lip. Out of all people, it was Liku who liked her. She hadn't been expecting that, and it burned even more when she remembered that he got her first kiss. Liku was her friend, but after what he did…she wasn't sure how to face him again. _'But I don't want to break his heart either…'_ she squeezed her eyes shut and curled up even more.

Liku was her friend. A great one and she didn't want to break their bond because of rejecting him. Naminé hugged the pillow tighter. She couldn't hurt him. Hurting her friends would be the last thing she would want to do if that time comes. Which is never. She could only ask herself: _why?_

She sucked in a tiny breath as she unintentionally reminisced about that encounter.

* * *

><p><em>She could only stare at his closed eyes.<em>

_He held her delicately and gently, treating her like a delicate flower before she felt his arms slither around her form in a slow yet unhesitating manner._

_Liku was kissing her._

_Liku, her friend, was kissing her so softly and lovingly._

_And for some reason, Naminé couldn't find comfort in his arms, or that the fact she didn't feel right as he kissed her. She wanted to push him away, scream at him, and become mad, but she can't. Couldn't and wouldn't. So she let him, despite never responding to his kiss._

_Naminé felt so lost. Confused, sad and desperate._

_She felt him pull back, realizing she wasn't responding, and leaned his forehead against hers. Naminé could see the obvious hurt in his gaze and felt even guiltier._

_"Naminé…" he sighed. __The blonde looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled sadly._

_"I…I need to go…" __He didn't say anything more and let her out of his grasp. Liku watched her clumsily gather her bag and run out of the music room, and once she was gone, he banged the spot where she was on moments ago as he gritted his teeth._

* * *

><p>She moaned helplessly and irritably sat up.<p>

Why did this have to happen?

It also felt so irritating to have so many questions and frustrations kept inside. Not knowing the answers she wanted was not Naminé's cup of tea. And it just…didn't add to it when her questions were piling up one by one—and fast. Anymore would surely make her snap. She may look like some cutesy French, blonde girl that excluded an air of positiveness (is that even a word?), but underneath that façade lays a very sensitive and curious Naminé; one that wanted to know everything. Not nosy, but the concerned one. How about you try not knowing something you clearly wanted to know? Surely you'd go mad right?

Naminé opened her eyes and threw the pillow behind her as she stood up. It hit the headboard with the soft thud, and she tossed herself in the shower to at least try to clear her messed up thoughts.

Whether Liku was just in the room beside her, she had to go in there. She promised Tidus didn't she? And Naminé hated it when promises are broken.

And for once, she wanted to be ignorant and pretend that yesterday didn't happen.

Pretend.

She cringed. It was such an ugly word.

The world is just full of pretences.

Lies, fabricated truths.

Naminé admits; she is also one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Entertainment Room<strong>

"So, this girl was your girlfriend before she was killed?" Reno asked the tanned boy sitting beside Riku on the sofa. Tidus nodded. "Ouch."

Genesis sent Reno a look.

"At least be a little more compassionate." The poetic man stated. Reno sighed.

"I AM showing compassion Rhapsody."

"It's _**Rhapsodos**_. For the last time, Reno."

"Quit it, you two." Lightning immediately shushed the duo up, and scanned the profile of the victim. The pink-haired woman looked up when the double doors suddenly opened, and all eyes were on Naminé, hair looking a bit flat and damp. Lightning smiled at her niece.

"Are you feeling better Naminé?"

"Yeah…" she quietly closed the door, making sure not to lock eyes with a certain someone on the room. "Got a quick nap and shower. I felt good so I decided to go here."

"Glad you did, ugly." Naminé glared at Sora. "Or else it'd be so boooooooooring without your boring voice around."

"Why don't you and Kairi make out then?" she countered shamelessly, making the said people splutter. Laughter echoed around the room.

"…"

"Heh~" Naminé smirked and walked towards her aunt in a carefree manner. "Can I please see through it auntie?"

"Sure. Here you are."

Naminé accepted it and sat down, people crowding around her to see the contents. Tidus winced when he saw the word "raped" on it. Naminé went through the profile and place where she was found, and went to the cause of death. Blood loss and shock, 3 bullets to the heart, and a stab on the abdomen. Determined to have been raped before killed.

What made Naminé wonder was what was the motive for the killing.

She flipped the next page, where the photos were on. Tidus choked on the bloody face and the other things, and Kairi quietly gasped.

"No wonder it's so classified…" Kairi murmured.

"Duh." Vanitas snorted, and the girl punched his arm in annoyance. "Weak."

"Shh." Naminé placed a finger to her lips and continued on.

"Such cruel actions." Genesis flipped a page of his book. Naminé thought him and Zexion would make really good friends. "For a lady to die by such measures, I'd doubt it was a robbery case."

Lightning sighed.

"There HAS to be a motive. A sane person wouldn't do that without any reason. Unless you're insane."

"True that." Reno winked, and Lightning glared at him, making him raise his hands up in defense. "Just kidding!"

Roxas, who was behind Naminé, caught something on one of the pictures.

"Wait wait," he placed a hand on the papers when Naminé was about to switch to another page. "Look at this Nam." He pointed at the picture showing a strange mark. It was imprinted on the middle of Yuna's back, and it looked like it was carved by a knife. Naminé winced.

"What is this…?"

"Highwind said it looked nothing like they've seen before." Lightning said, fingering one strand of pink hair. "No one has seen it before until now."

"This is strange…"

The wound looked like a spear-head with a heart at the bottom. It was about the size of Naminé's pinky finger, meaning some kind of short, sharp object was used.

"But," Roxas frowned. Naminé turned to him curiously. "It looks rather familiar…"

"You've seen it before?" she questioned.

"I think so…maybe it's just me."

Naminé smiled at his attempt to help. "If anything, do tell." She answered, and he nodded back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"…investigating how Yuna was murdered."<strong>_

"Oh." The person snorted out. "Are they now."

The cloaked person had their legs swinging by Twilight Academy's pool, chlorinated water splashing about as the legs kicked. The bright, sunny summer afternoon was kicking in.

_**"…that's what I said, if I recall." **_The person on the other line grunted.

"You sound rather grouchy today France."

France grunted, and the person could hear many people talking, along with two, unfamiliar male voices. France cleared his throat.

_**"So what now?"**_he asked.

The person brought the hood down, and the person was none other than Xion Nate herself, wearing a dangerous smirk as she stopped kicking on the water.

"Why, let them. Not like they're going to find anything strange…"

_**"Actually…"**_

"What?" she questioned.

_**"…BHK says the symbol looked familiar."**_ Xion tensed. "_**Hey…his father, Luxord…he was a friend of Xigbar's right?"**_

"Y-yeah…"

_/LIKU! COME IN HERE WILL YA?/ _Sora's voice drifted in.

_/Coming!/ _Liku's voice sounded through the other line.

"They sure are noisy…oh well. Even though it was me who ordered Xigbar to dispose of Yuna—"

CLAK.

Xion turned around, startled, and looked at the phone that lay on the ground. The black haired girl looked up to see the mortified expression on Rikku Redshare's face. The blonde was shaking, and Xion slowly stood up with a blank expression. France's confused voice could be heard from the other line.

_**"Xion? Xion hey? You there?"**_

"Sorry France…I have some…distraction. Call you later."

_**"Sure…I guess."**_

France immediately hanged up, and Xion placed the phone on a dry area and looked at Rikku with a smile. The normally cheerful Rikku didn't return it.

"Why hello Rikku."

"You…you're the one who murdered Yuna…?"

"So you've heard that." Xion laughed. "Technically, my friend Xigbar did. But...I was the one who told him to."

"B-but why!" Rikku cried, pure hatred and anger radiating off of her. "Yuna never did anything to you! Why Xion? Why!"

"Never?" Xion snorted. "Bitch please, just because you're her cousin doesn't mean she tells you everything…"

"B-but…"

Xion raised a brow.

"What, still defending her? Don't bother. She's dead anyway…"

"Y-you murderer…" Rikku slowly backed away as the other girl began to approach as well. "You'll regret this. I-I'm going to tell the police about this!"

Rikku broke into a clumsy run towards the gate of the pool. But before she could go out, Xion had already caught up and pulled on her hair roughly, making Rikku yelp in pain as she was dragged back inside the pool area, wincing.

"Not so fast Rikku." Xion's voice was sugary sweet.

"L-let me go you two-faced—ouch!"

"I dare you to call me bitch, Rikku." Xion cooed as she pulled on a pair of black latex gloves. "If I'm going to dispose of you, I have to avoid evidences now right?"

Rikku glared at Xion through terrified eyes.

"Dispose? What are you planning to do?" Rikku growled, but cried out in pain as Xion slammed her hard against a wall, effectively dizzying her. "Crap…"

"Now now." Xion removed her coat and anything important before once again taking Rikku by the hair. The blonde couldn't put much of a fight with her senses all fuzzy. "Do you want to know why I wanted Yuna off dead?"

"…"

"Do you?" she harshly pulled on Rikku's hair, and the girl cried out in pain before nodding frantically as they neared the pool. "To start off…we made a deal…she wanted more popularity."

"W-…what…? Popularity…?"

"Yes. Like those air-headed girls on TV." Xion snorted. "I promised I'd do something to make her more popular, and she promised she'd do anything I want."

Xion chuckled.

"I told her…that I want…Naminé gone."

Rikku gasped.

"Naminé…? As in…t-the new student?"

"Who else?" Xion sneered. "But then she refused, and when I followed her, she was off with some boy, someone who isn't Tidus…"

Rikku trembled as Xion inched towards the water. She had always been afraid of pools because of her experience when she was young. She had almost drowned, and since then, she couldn't stay at a pool for more than 5 minutes.

"No…please no…" Rikku pleaded.

"Oh right…you're scared." Xion merely grinned. "I don't care."

Rikku screamed when she and Xion was thrown on the water, the hand holding her hair had dunked her head on the water, making her screams muffled. Xion pulled her head back up, smirking coldly.

"Imagine…if Tidus finds that Yuna had always been cheating on him…oh my my."

Rikku spluttered as her face was once again dunked against the pool water. The chlorinated-water went inside her lungs, and Rikku was very certain that this would her last day alive. Xion frowned in annoyance as the blonde kept struggling and flailing. So, in irritation, slammed her head on the pool side. Red invaded the waters as blood slowly leaked out of the now going-unconscious Rikku's head.

"Oh Rikku…" Xion sighed with an empty smile.

Xion got out of the pool, frowning in disgust at her blood smeared clothes, and placed her hoodied-coat on. Finally, Rikku stopped moving, now just floating uselessly on top of the pool. Xion collected Rikku's phone and hers before high-tailing out of the place.

Xion didn't really plan on getting rid of Rikku, but she knew the secret.

No one will ever escape Xion Nate.

* * *

><p>Back at the Blanc residence, the people formerly inside the entertainment room were now all seated on the large dining hall for lunch. Ivan had sat on the front, Astrid on his right and Lightning at his left. Naminé was beside her mother with her brother across her.<p>

"I'm so glad there are so many people here with us." Astrid smiled, and the Blanc siblings noticed her place a hand on her abdomen.

"Pourquoi, ce qui est la mère ne va pas? _**(Why, what's wrong mother?)**_" Naminé questioned, frowning concernedly.

"Votre mal au ventre? _**(Does your stomach hurt?)**_" The eldest child questioned.

Astrid merely giggled, and Ivan took her hand in his. The audience were even more confused—especially the members of the family. Astrid shook off their questions and once again caressed her stomach. Now that Naminé looked closely, she could see a very small bulge. Her eyes widened.

"It's not what I'm thinking right?" Lucé gushed, her eyes sparkling, already knowing the answer. Ivan merely smiled. Astrid broke into a full-blown, heartfelt grin.

"I'm pregnant."

Collective gasps filled the room, and Lightning almost fell over her seat from shock. Astrid laughed at their expressions.

"W-wow…" Roxas smiled at Naminé's mother. "Congratulations, Mrs. Astrid!"

"Thank you, Roxas."

The others shook off their shock and quickly bombarded her with congratulatory phrases. While the greetings were all being sent, Liku and Naminé's eyes accidentally locked with each other. Naminé kept the eye contact for a few more moments, before looking away out of discomfort. Two people had noticed this feat, them being Roxas and Lucé themselves. The blonde frowned. _'What's with these two?' _he looked at Liku first, then to Naminé. Lucé caught his eye, and both shared a look.

_Did something happen?_

Their momentary happiness was shattered when a very pale Sora stood up, phone in his hands.

"Guys…" they silenced almost immediately, and Axel—who was beside him—nudged him.

"What's up Sora?"

The brunette looked around and gulped silently.

"I got a call from Cid." His voice shook. "Rikku was found dead by Mr. Alchier."

Silence.

Then chaos erupted in less than a second.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	23. XXIII: We Meet Again, Dear

**A/N:**Finally, my partner-in-crime has made herself a fan fiction account. You know her, KurouNeko-ChanXIII of dA! Her username is Le Neko-neko by the way. You better review, Ace! (She's Ace, I'm Spade. Dunno why she started declaring that it'll be our "aliases".)

Reply to the reviews:

To all of you who reviewed: … I'm very sorry. If you like, I may change Rikku to somebody else ._. Rikku had been my favourite too, and it was absolutely hard to write her being…err…asdfghjkl. NOTGONNASAYIT. Anyway…has anyone seen the "Next update" at chapter 22? From now on, I made myself an "updating schedule" so I can balance the time for updating and my regular activities. Don't be surprised if I don't update on the supposed "update day"; I'm going to be starting school again at June 4th and I might be busy. Got it memorized?

A new batch of questions!

**Q1: You said Maleficent's surname is Par Dieu right? How come her children had Farron?****  
><strong>**A:** That's because when her husband died, she reverted back to her maiden name, but Lightning, Serah and Astrid decided to keep "Farron".  
><strong><br>****Q2: Why does Astrid have silver hair when almost all of the Farrons have pink?**  
><strong>A:<strong>The answer shall be down below as you read the chapter

**Q3: Who IS Shannon?**  
><strong>A:<strong>Please refer to the answer above.

**Q4: Who the eff is France!****  
><strong>**A:**…see Chapter 35…which will probably come at October 15th ._.

**Q5: Spoilers please?****  
><strong>**A:**No.

**Q6: Sephiroth's surname is Masamune right? Why is Jenova's last name Anderson?****  
><strong>**A:** Jenova re-married, but they didn't have a child, and her husband died on the 4th year of being together.

Oh, and, on a completely unrelated topic, I'm listening to Sephiroth's Theme (FFVII: Advent Children) – The One-Winged Angel while writing this out ._.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXIII: We Meet Again, Dear<strong>

"…have you heard? Rikku was found dead."

"Yeah. By Principal Alchier nonetheless."

"Wonder what happened though?"

The trio of gossiping girls was really getting irritating. Xion, Roxas and Axel were, unfortunately, were seated next to the girl's table at the Usual Spot. School was cancelled for a few weeks until further notice, which allowed the young students to enjoy an early summer vacation. Joy! Roxas glanced at the girls and sighed.

"First off, Yuna. Then Rikku." the blonde placed his drink down.

"Tell me 'bout it." Axel crossed his arms. "How 'bout you Xion? What do you feel about it?"

"Me?" Xion shrugged. "I guess…it's a bit of a shocker. They haven't even found the suspect."

"True." Axel picked up the bottle of ketchup and started to pour it over the large serving of fries. "I feel really bad for their families…"

"Hey, hey." Roxas' eyes narrowed. "Why the hell are you putting ketchup on MY fries?"

"It's just ketchup." Axel grinned, pouring more of the red substance, knowing that his blonde best friend hated it. "Besides, how the hell is it YOUR fries? Xion and I paid for it."

"That's right." Xion grinned at him.

"But it's MY day." Roxas countered. "Don't you remember? Thursdays are my days. Today is Roxas Day. Your argument is invalid."

Axel glared at him.

"Try the ketchup." the red-head childishly crossed his arms. "Now."

"No way." Roxas argued back.

Stuck between the two, Xion merely rolled her eyes and munched on her hotdog. 'They don't even know that it's me who killed them.' she smirked at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean Rikku was found dead! ?" Tidus exclaimed, banging his fist on the glass, white clothed table and making the chinaware clatter.<em>

_Sora shrunk at the commotion and almost yelped when Roxas took the phone from him._

_"Is it true uncle?"_

_"Of course it's true nephew!" Cid grunted. "Farron's there right? Lemme talk to her!"_

_"S-sure." Roxas gave the phone to Lightning, and warily exchanged glances with Naminé._

_"Highwind? Yeah. I'll be coming over in awhile so keep your pants up." __Lightning hanged up and threw it back to Sora, who caught it in one hand. _

_The pink-haired woman gestured Reno and Genesis to follow her, which they did._

_"Sister?" Astrid called out._

_"Yes?"_

_"Be careful!"__Lightning nodded and flashed her a quick smile. "Quinn, you drive."_

_"Again?" Reno whined as he got the car keys out. "Why don't you just, take Sleipnir or something?"_

_"Stop whining and get it done already." Genesis rolled his eyes._

_Naminé sighed tiredly as she looked at Tidus' mortified expression. She approached him slowly, a sympathetic expression on her face. Either he didn't notice her patting his shoulder or he ignored her. Tidus groaned in exasperation and pulled on his hair._

_"Tidus…"_

_"This is really getting out of hand Naminé…" Tidus murmured, and Naminé couldn't agree more._

* * *

><p>"Naminé? Naminé…wake up. We're here already."<p>

The loving voice of her mother woke the blonde up from her slumber. Naminé groaned as she stretched, and then looked out of the window. She grinned excitedly at her family.

"This is not a dream right?"

Zexion ruffled her hair and smirked.

"Well, you're free to think of it that way."

Naminé smiled. The other passengers of the plane started getting up to leave, and they followed soon after getting their hand-carry things. Ivan was talking to Astrid about something, an arm around her waist protectively while the other placed at her stomach. It made Naminé smile on how caring he was.

You people (or readers) remember that Astrid is pregnant right? Ivan decided to take her for a little break and fun; to Disneyland. Don't get him wrong; Astrid had always wanted to go there again and she absolutely adored the place, especially the crystal palace. As for the two at the back, Zexion was quite reluctant, but he agreed anyways, just to see his mother happy. Naminé…Naminé was way estatic. She was just as happy as her mother.

"Ack—!"

Naminé rubbed her nose and slowly started to get up. She took notice of the woman on the floor and gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Naminé offered the black-haired woman a hand, who took it with a look of surprise on her eyes, hidden by the pair of Dior sunglasses. "I'm very sorry…are you alright miss?"

"Ah yes…thank you…"

"Naminé!" Ivan's voice called out from the gates to enter the airport. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Naminé smiled at the woman before running off.

The woman who was left behind smiled slyly, and took off her sunglasses, revealing stormy grey eyes. _'What a coincidence…'_ she chuckled and exited the plane, getting an idea to follow the family.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Japan specifically, 6 people are on the middle of doing preparations for the night event later; Jenova's birthday. The eldest Andersons have finally come home—and they were rather eager to spend some time with their mother, especially Kadaj.<p>

"Come on mom!" the business tycoon whined, looping his tie in an eager way resulting it to become lopsided. "We don't have all day!"

Jenova sighed and smiled fondly, approaching her 3rd son and fixing his tie. His other brothers snickered at his grinning expression and fixed their own suits, ignoring his sneering face at them.

"There there. We still have time until 6. Besides…we've rented Enchanted Dominion for the day, yes?"

"Yes mother." Yazoo appeared, his silver hair up in a ponytail. "It's good to be early."

"I guess you're right."

"Well," Riku came in, sporting his newly cut silver hair—like Liku's. Now it made Riku and Liku look even more twins. "There's no harm in it. I heard from Denzel that the guests have come already."

Jenova nodded and smiled at him.

"How about you, Iku?"

The said Anderson stepped inside the dressing room, suit and tie fixed and hair prompt. Riku and he shared a fist bump before Kadaj sauntered over. Liku almost choked when Kadaj placed him in a tight headlock. Riku laughed.

"Ack! Kadaj!"

"Took you long enough Iku!" Liku gulped in some much needed air as Jenova managed to pry his brother's hands off him. "By the way Loz—"

"Yes?"

"How many guests are invited?"

Loz flipped the stylish guest list and shrugged. Yazoo fixed his cuffs and placed some onyx studs on them.

"Around 500. Mom IS an important person. Oh," Loz blinked. "Mister Giovanni "Ivan" Blanc isn't available among the list of the critics."

"Blanc?" the twins said in unison.

"You know him?" Jenova questioned.

"Not really, but we do know their daughter Naminé." Liku explained, his voice going softer. His mother and brothers noticed.

"Oi oi," Kadaj playfully nudged the youngest twin, grinning teasingly. "You have a thing for her don't you?"

"S-shut up Kadaj."

Jenova chuckled and placed on a coat, immediately fixing her hair soon after.

"I'm sure she's a nice girl."

"Mom…"

His family laughed. Their Liku was growing up. Jenova linked her arms with Yazoo and Loz, the other 3 behind them. The Anderson family looked so perfect; even without a father to complete it. Their driver even dropped his jaw, which made Kadaj smirk proudly. The black-haired man fixed himself up and opened the door of the limousine for the six.

"Thank you Avery." Liku nodded.

"N-no problem sir." Avery stammbered.

The Andersons were just that amazing.

* * *

><p>Back to Hongkong…<p>

When you look at Astrid Narelle Idylla Blanc from afar, you could see an exuberant young woman who was having a time of her life. Astrid had been only 14 when she first got to experience going to the dream-like place. That was when she had been yet adopted to the Farron family. Yes. Astrid had been adopted to the Farron family when her family members—including her oldet brother—were brutally massacred. That explains her difference from the rest of the Farrons. But now, Astrid had pushed the dark thoughts at the corner of her mind, determined to be strong for her family and enjoy this week-long stay.

"Honey, be careful!"

Ah, her wonderful husband, Ivan. She smiled fondly and continued to skip about. She had been 19 when she met the far-too mature blonde—tall, smart and a sharp tongue that could make the toughest people crumble. Astrid remembered how he used to refuse her company, saying that she was "far too childish for his liking". Though in reality he was the childish one when they got married and had Zexion.

Zexion.

Astrid placed a hand on her belly, feeling the life inside grow.

When the both of them had found out she was pregnant with Zexion, Ivan was doing all he can to become the best father for him. He bought the necessary things, and never complained. Ivan said he felt proud having a son as a first child—because Zexion can protect his little brother and sister when their father can't. And now that Naminé was 16 and they had another child to expect, Ivan's dreams were coming true.

All of it.

They were supposed to end in a happy way.

But things need to have some screw-ups as well. Why? Not everything goes smoothly—and what's worse is that they come in the most unexpected ways possible.

On the middle of the years of being together and raising Zexion—Astrid found out that her husband had a mistress. It hurt her very much, but she didn't say anything. She was such a martyr back then. She let him keep his woman, and pretended to be stupid and not know. Zexion had been 9 those years ago and she was pregnant with Naminé that time as well when she found out.

**_"Ivan, I'm pregnant. And it's yours."_**

That was what she had seen from her husband's phone, and that was when she finally snapped.

Ivan desperately tried to ward off her accusations, but he didn't win at the end—why, because all of her statements were true anyway. Zexion had been standing by the doorway the whole time, and he ran away when he had known his father had gotten another woman AND got her pregnant.

Astrid sighed quietly.

And after that…she remembered blacking out and waking up on a hospital. Naminé was safe—thank God she was—but her heart had taken a large blow. Ivan had lost her trust, as well as Zexion. He tried getting them back though, and Astrid had been more than happy when she saw how sincere he was. It added more when she knew of him letting his woman go—and that woman was Shannon Nate. That was enough, but Zexion had taken the most effect. He hadn't been fully able to trust his father, even when he's now a young man of 25.

By the time beautiful Naminé was born, things have already settled down. She grew up sheltered, fed and loved. Not spoiled, and is very sweet. Almost like Astrid, but she got her father's blonde locks and the out-going personality he acquired when he married Astrid. But they kept quiet about the Shannon incident. It won't do Naminé good if we told her, Zexion once said, and they all agreed on that, thus silence about the issue was ensued.

And they're happy now.

That's what it mattered.

"Goodness 'Relle!" Ivan frowned as they caught up.

Astrid giggled.

"You can't really blame me Ivan!" Astrid opened her arms and spun, ignoring the amused look of onlookers and Zexion. "It's been FOREVER since I last visited this place!"

"I know." Ivan smiled and accepted the embrace of his wife.

"So thank you." Astrid said softly.

"You're welcome." Ivan patted her back lovingly.

At the sound of their daughter's giggle, Astrid blushed.

"Geez mom and dad! Get a room!" she teased.

"Naminé…" Ivan said in a playful, mock angry tone. His eyes spotted a bookshop and blinked. "Oh. I didn't know they had a bookstore here."

Zexion blinked.

Ivan turned to him with a smile.

"Want to go together?"

Though, Zexion merely gave him a cold stare and a brief shake of his head, grabbing Naminé's wrist instead. The sudden action made his sister jolt in surprise. Ivan felt his good mood dampen a little.

"No thank you. I'll just take Naminé with me.

"B-bro? Hey—! Err…" Naminé turned back to her parents before getting dragged inside. Now left alone, Ivan let out a deep sigh and collapsed on a bench. Astrid smiled sympathetically and sat down beside him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it affectionately.

Ivan smiled sadly.

"I don't think Zexion hasn't quiet forgiven you yet…"

"I know…" Ivan looked down. "But…I'm still trying 'Relle. And I won't stop until he forgives me."

"Yeah. Then we—"

"Ivan?"

Both stiffened at the awfully familiar voice. They know this voice all so well. Even after years of not catching up to each other. Psh. As if they'll keep in contact after all that's happened! Ivan squeezed Astrid's suddenly clammy hand on his own, pale as a paper. They looked at in front of them, and were met with the stormy eyes of—

"Shannon…" Ivan murmured, eyes wide.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did you get off unscathed?" Xigbar questioned, putting away his rifles on a safety hide.<p>

Xion ignored his question and continued looking at the object on her hands.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeello! I'm talking to you!"

"…"

The eye patched man sighed and grumbled, walking over to see what was so special about what the girl was holding. "Hmm?"

He shook his head when he saw what it was.

A picture.

Not just a bloody plain picture—a family portrait. It consisted of the blonde haired father Ivan, the albino mother Astrid, the older brother Zexion…and the young, 6-year old Naminé. No Xion in sight. All of them were all smiles, even the brother. Xigbar somehow understood what the girl felt—she grew up with one parent, lived a fairly hard life, and what's more, fatherless. From this point on, he didn't know what Xion and her obsessive mother was planning for the Blanc family. But he had a hunch that it won't be pretty.

"Where's France?"

"…He had some errands to do. But he did say he's going to call later."

"Cool."

Xion glared down at the portrait and clenched it on her hand tightly. She tore it up to little pieces next and threw it on the ground. Xigbar sighed and shook his head.

"You got issues kiddo."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Mrs. Jenova."<p>

"You look beautiful as always."

"How are you today?"

Jenova sent them small smiles and returned their greetings with her own. The party started fairly early, but it wasn't that she wasn't complaining. Besides, it made her feel happy and proud for seeing her masterpieces AKA paintings displayed at the Victorian walls. Her sons were scattered about the large, castle-like structure, chatting up with acquaintances here and there…Jenova looked around with a small smile, before something—or someone—stopped in front of her.

"Hello dearest."

She almost scowled at the familiar voice but managed to stop herself. She gave out a forced smile at the man and nodded politely, crossing her arms over her chest consciously.

"Professor Hojo…it's nice seeing you again."

The renowned scientist smirked crookedly at her.

"Ah yes. I trust you've been well after these years?" he chuckled. "My, you've grown even more beautiful than when I've last seen you, Jenova."

"T-thank you."

It wasn't that she felt flattered.

Hojo was her suitor.

And he still was, but there was no way she was going to accept his offer of marrying him. He had conducted many, inhumane experiments on his fellow persons and he still managed to get away with it. And she—as well as her sons—didn't like him one bit. The time she would answer him would be when hell froze. Which isn't going to happen.

"What do you say we have a toast hmm?" he gave her a glass filled with wine. Hojo smirked secretly—he had that filled with a certain drug. Jenova blinked and smiled.

"Alright."

As she was about to take it from him, it was suddenly swept off by another hand and to the floor, causing it to crash and spill the wine. Gasps came from the guests, and Kadaj came running, along with his brothers. Jenova's eyes widened and Hojo gritted his teeth.

"Mother what—?"

Liku swore his jaw was dropping.

"Are you that careless to not notice the drug left-overs?"

Jenova was tongue-tied.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

What was _**he **_doing here?

He's not invited among the list of guests!

"You! What are YOU doing here! ?" Kadaj growled, bringing Jenova to their side and holding her protectively.

Lo and behold.

Sephiroth himself stood there himself, donning a black dress shirt, pants, shoes and suit, his own hair up in a high ponytail. But that wasn't all. Beside him stood a woman with shaggy platinum hair and green eyes, and on his other side stood a young man with the same hair and greenish-blue eyes that he had undoubtedly inherited from his father.

Sephiroth smiled at Jenova and took her hand, bending down to kiss it.

"It's been awhile Jenova."

"Um, yes. It has."

"Why, Sephiroth." Hojo sneered. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hm. Yes. Though it's too late for you to make any excuses."

Guards took the scientists' arms and his eyes widened.

"Once a bastard, always a bastard, I must say." Sephiroth mocked.

Hojo's temper flared and struggled against the guard's holds, but it was futile. Sephiroth merely gave Hojo a smirk.

Jenova looked at the man being taken away for trying to drug her took her hand back, looking at the 2 behind Sephiroth. _'They must be his wife and son…'_she mused, smiling albeit a little sadly.

"Father…" his son tugged on his arm. "Who are they?"

"Hope, Nora," Sephiroth gestured to the Andersons with his hand. "Jenova here is my ex-wife."

Ex-wife.

Jenova had to nod to ignore the sudden sting of pain that invaded her heart. It came out much more painful coming from him. Kadaj glanced at her and he narrowed his eyes.

"And they," Sephiroth gestured to Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, Riku and Liku. "Are also my sons."

"Oh, so you are Jenova!" Nora came over with a big smile.

Nora shook her hand and smiled.

"My name is Nora. It's nice finally meeting the famous Jenova I hear about."

"Thank you…"

"And the boy here is Hope. He's our son." Nora ruffled Hope's hair, which the boy frowned at.

Yazoo stepped forward.

"Father," Sephiroth looked at him. "Why are you here? Did you, by any chance, receive an invitation?"

Sephiroth chuckled.

"We came here out of own will."

Kadaj clenched his fists.

"You shouldn't have come then." he growled lowly, and Jenova warily pulled him back.

"Calm down Kadaj…"

"Mother, how can I calm down when—!"

"Shh." Jenova frowned, and Kadaj silenced immediately, not wanting to anger her.

Jenova looked back to the Masamune's with a smile.

"It's quite alright. Let me escort you to a table, yes?"

"With pleasure."

Liku looked at Hope inquisitively. He looked at about 14, 4 years younger than him and a little shorter. Hope looked more like his mother, Nora. Liku almost gasped in shock when an all-too-familiar hand ruffled his hair. Sephiroth.

"It's been awhile Liku."

"C-certainly."

He looked at his twin, but he was surprised to see a smile on Riku's face. Not quite what he expected, but still. Liku knew Riku still wanted Sephiroth's attention. Jenova escorted them to their table, where they were also seated. The sons had no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>The night wore on without any more problems, and it was relatively peaceful. But on Jenova's mind, she was screaming obscenities at the man beside her, who had the nerve to hold her hand underneath the tablecloth. Sephiroth didn't show any signs of letting go, which only infuriated her even more. <em>'How dare he! Thinking he can touch me so freely…despicable!'<em>Jenova looked at their table, filled with chatters from Nora and Hope's conversations about things. Sephiroth joined in once in awhile, but when he didn't, his hand was busy stroking the front of her hand.

She didn't want to hope, but what he was doing was making her uncomfortable. _'What happened to the Sephiroth I know those years ago?'_she sighed and suddenly stood up, triggering him to let go of her hand quickly.

"Mother?" Loz questioned worriedly.

"Excuse me for awhile, I need some fresh air."

"Be careful mother…" Riku said, and Jenova nodded.

Once she left, Kadaj was full-on glaring at his father, who returned it with a raise of his brows.

"Why did YOU come here?"

"Is it bad to visit someone now?"

"We don't need you here!"

"Daj, calm down." Riku shushed, but Kadaj only scoffed.

"Tch."

Hope looked back and forth at the exchange of father and son. They were his also older brothers. Because their father is also his father. The only person who seemed to be…decent is the one with the ponytail…Yazoo…was that his name? Nora seemed to notice his discomfort and reassured him by patting his head. Hope smiled back, but blinked when Sephiroth stood up.

"Seph? Where're you going?" Nora questioned curiously.

"I'll just be going to walk around, if you don't mind?"

"Sure. Be careful!"

Sephiroth spared them one last glance before walking off, stepping towards the stairs. Several important people greeted him, and he replied back, but other than that, he was only set on finding where Jenova was. She had grown more beautiful and mature, still managing to look youthful even for her age. But he supposed it was because she was a Shinra. Shinra people have ways to look younger than they actually are. Sephiroth chuckled and continued walking down the hallways.

* * *

><p>'<em>The nerve of him…'<em> a very irritated Jenova crossed her arms as she gazed out to the skies.

Sephiroth didn't do this to her before.

Never.

So why now?

She leaned against the balcony of the dominion and let the winds caress her face. It made her at least a bit happy because he came—she got the notion he still cares for her—yet at the same time disappointed because he came with Nora and Hope. His new family. She frowned at the word _new._ _'Why do I care anyway…it's not as if he'll come back.' _It only took her 20 minutes to realize how happy he was with Nora and Hope. When he was with them (Jenova and their sons), he rarely was able to crack a smile. They had been young; naïve and rushing to things without a second thought, not realizing the consequences of doing so.

Just when she was doing great and happy, he comes along and destroys it.

She had enough, thank you very much, and she didn't want to hurt again by believing him again.

"Aren't you cold out?"

"No."

Jenova's irritation only grew as the said man came to stand beside her.

"You have the nerve don't you?" she sighed out.

"I don't think I do know what you're talking about." He smirked. Jenova rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, he doesn't. In his face…' _

"You know exactly what, Sephiroth. Stop acting."

The man merely smirked, and leaned backwards against the balcony, looking up at the sky.

"Alright." He shrugged. "I guess what I did was quite…unfaithful, but forgive me. I was only trying to make amends."

Jenova smiled bitterly.

"Amends…yeah, right…amends…"

"…"

"…"

"…you're still hurt aren't you?"

Jenova still said nothing.

"Whenever you don't say anything…that always means a yes." Sephiroth's words were true; he learned from experience.

"So? So what if I am?" she didn't bother to mask the irritation and anger in her voice. "What you did…you left me alone Sephiroth. And I don't see any reason for me to forgive you."

He smiled bitterly.

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"And if you're going to ask for forgiveness…"

"Will you forgive me?"

Jenova uncrossed her arms and walked towards the entrance, the eyes of the man she once loved following her. She gave him one last glance and smiled sadly.

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DRAMA.<strong>

**GOD.**

**HELP.**

**ME.**

**You recognized the "I'm sorry" part ehh? If you don't, those words were the same words Sephy used in chapter 7 ;_; So now you know the truth. But Nami doesn't. So please keep the spoilers. **


	24. XXIV: Sister

**A/N: **Congratulations to **Phillip Phillips **and to **Jessica Sanchez! **To the Filipinos...sayang no? Di panalo si Jessica...pero okay lang yun! :D At least nakipaglaban siya until the end! AGREE? Tsaka wala siyang dapat ikahiya kasi TOP 2 yun eh! From thousands who auditioned, she's the one who made it that far! Congrats again Phillip! Jessica...thank you for the amazing and memorable nights at the American Idol! We'll miss your amazing performances!

Review replies:

**Xantaxa539**- I told you! I told you! XD XD

**Ace (Le Neko-neko)**- Hey moron! XPP By the way…*BAD POKERFACE* What VanNami fic?

**Lulu**- That was exactly what I was aiming for, by the way. Don't worry.

**mishimishikyuun**- LOL what a cute name Yes. I AM kurouxchan07. Follow me to receive tweets about fics, 9GAG and randomness. XD

Standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXIV: Sister<strong>

"Roxas! My boy!"

Roxas laughed sheepishly as his beloved father and mother came out of the van, holding their suitcases and bags. Roxas felt himself grabbed in a head lock and a hand ruffling his spiky, but soft blonde locks and laughed. His mother, with a short, black bobbed hair and deep blue eyes, stepped out as well; her face alit with a beam.

"Dad!"

"Come on honey, let go of your son." his mother sighed.

Luxord merely gave her a smile.

"Don't be shy now Ran. It's our son; surely you want to hug him too?"

Ran gave in and joined the group hug, making Roxas blush in embarassment as the maids giggled from the family reunion. She nuzzled his red cheek with her own, giggling.

"Alright I admit it. I missed Roxas."

"Missed you too mom…"

"Hey, what about me?"

Roxas grinned at his father.

"You too of course, dad."

"Good!"

The parents let him go and looked at the fairly large Xavier home.

"How long was it when we came home?" Luxord asked, his voice thick with British accent.

"3 years, I think." Ran answered and placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "You don't mind me cooking dinner right Roxas?"

"Of course not!" he placed his hands on top of his mother's and walked forward, smiling back. "And after that…a nice game of poker?"

Luxord nodded with a smirk.

"Roxas is definitely your son." Ran shook her head in amusement.

"Yes he is. Who wouldn't own this lovely blonde hair that came from yours truly? And his eyes that came from you?" Luxord bragged as they got inside the house.

"Oh stop your ramblings." Ran chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Come on bro." Naminé frowned as she eyed her brother, sitting down at the ground with his legs crossed, books already surrounding him. "Mom and dad are still outside you know."<p>

"Not a chance."

"Goodness!"

She rolled her eyes and marched over, frowing in annoyance when Zexion refused to budge at his position; whenever he touched a good book, he'll never stop until he reads about 20. In just. One. Freaking. Day. Naminé wondered why he still didn't pursue his novelling dream.

"No seriously. Let's go."

"No."

"I'll treat you to sea-salt ice cream."

"No."

"I'll buy you whatever book you want!"

"Sounds tempting but…no."

She twitched. Maybe it's time to use the secret weapon…

"How about I tell you that I ordered Diablo III?"

Thud.

She smirked in victory as her brother's eyes sparkled. Literally. Naminé grinned at him when he dropped the books and began approaching her with a slightly suspicious look.

"Your proof?"

"It'll come at around Friday." she smiled.

"Let's go."

Her brother was very easy to bribe when it comes to videogames. Books come second. Zexion may not look the type to be a gamer, but hell, looks can be deceiving. The guy was unpredictable. The siblings got out of the book store, but were greeted with the sight of foreign people murmuring from the commotion a few meters away from the book store, in which a raven-haired woman stood in front of their parents.

"What's going on?" she worriedly asked to no one in particular.

She glanced at her suddenly stiff brother, whose eyes have widened into a considerable length. Naminé took notice of his clenching fists and his tight jaw; a signal which made Naminé know that Zexion was, indeed, angry. But when she looked at his eyes, he was beyond angry—livid. She warily pulled him towards the trio of adults.

"Mom?"

Astrid gasped as she saw her children behind Shannon and tugged at Ivan's hand, whose eyes also widened. Shannon looked behind her and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, look." she sneered. "The whole family is here."

"Aren't you…aren't you the one who I bumped into earlier?" Naminé nervously asked.

"Why yes. Thank you for remembering me dear."

"Shannon, why are you here?" Astrid asked with a frown, cautiously placing a hand on her stomach.

"I'm on vacation of course! It's just a coincidence meeting you two here." Shannon smiled quite slyly. "I didn't follow you or anything."

"Then how come you're causing a scene?" Zexion coldly asked, glaring at her.

"I'm not." Shannon glanced at him before looking at his sister, who flinched. "And you, your name is Naminé right?"

"Shannon, leave Naminé out of this!" Ivan stood up, holding the woman's arm as she began to march towards his daughter. Shannon snorted and glared at him. "Can't we just settle this with ourselves?"

"No."

"Dad, what's going on? Do you know her?" Naminé insisted.

"Yes he does honey!" Shannon replied instead. "We're more than friends!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"More than…friends…?" Naminé's eyes widened, and Ivan panicked.

"No no! Naminé it's not like that!" he tried to convince her but Naminé seemed to be stuck in her own thoughts, eyes wide and trembling.

"See? The girl needs to know Ivan." Shannon cooed, but sneered next. She shook her arm out of his grip and crossed her arms. Astrid had stood up at this point as well.

"Oh, I get it." Shannon smirked. "You didn't tell her didn't you?"

"She doesn't need to know Shannon!" Ivan hissed.

"But why? Look at her," Shannon tutted and pointed at Naminé, who was still looking incredibly lost and betrayed. "Don't you see that look? I recognize that somewhere!"

"Stop your nonsense!" Astrid scowled. "Just how dare you Shannon?"

"How dare I?" Shannon laughed. "Don't forget Astrid! Your pathetic husband was the one who started all of this anyway! Or did you forget?"

"Naminé, cover your ears." Zexion commanded, but Naminé didn't budge. "Naminé…" he hissed.

"I don't want to." she glared at him, something Zexion flinched at.

Naminé let go of her brother's arm, clenching the ends of her shorts instead. Astrid looked at her daughter guiltily, a worried frown appearing on her face. _'Naminé…I'm so sorry…'_

"Don't you know Naminé?" Shannon took the blonde's wrist and glared at her, causing Naminé to jolt in fear. "Before you were even born into this world, your father was a very terrible man."

"Get your hands off of her!" Ivan demanded, but Shannon only gripped the girl's wrist tighter.

"T-terrible? No…no way…"

"He is!" Shannon couldn't care less if many people were staring now. Ivan was quite well-known, and if people knew what he had done, she was sure he won't take long before he snaps. "He's a terrible man! Because he left a pregnant woman all alone."

"T-that's not true! He loves mother! He—"

"Not your stupid mother." Shannon hissed. "But ME. He left ME because of YOU."

Naminé's eyes widened in realization.

"Me…?"

"Yes, you." Shannon spat and pushed her against her brother, who caught her in time. "Because I was his mistress!"

Gasps came from the crowd, and Ivan looked around, horrified at what Shannon had said and gritted his teeth, raw anger present on his eyes as he tried to contain himself. Astrid tried to calm him, but it was in vain. Shannon laughed at him, not showing any kind of regret about exposing his biggest secret—not only to everyone else, but also to his daughter that remained very clueless to what their history was. Shadows covered Naminé's face as she remained limp against her brother.

"You were a liar Ivan." Shannon stated blankly. "You said you'd leave HER," she pointed towards Astrid, who looked away. "…and marry me instead."

"…"

"You said so yourself. When you learned I got pregnant, you were so happy."

"I…I have another sibling?"

Shannon turned her gaze back to Naminé, who was almost at her breaking point as her teary blue eyes stared right into grey eyes. Shannon snorted out a 'yes', not bothering to know what Naminé felt at that point. The girl needs to know things she doesn't know; and it was this chance to do so.

"When you found out, you were really happy, aren't you?" Shannon approached Ivan, who was looking down at the ground as Shannon held his hands. "You said you didn't love your wife anymore, and you were so ready to choose me. I wouldn't deny it; I was also very happy when you'd come with me and raise a family together." she sighed.

"…"

"But then," her voice grew malicious once again. "You also learned that she was pregnant also, so you left me."

* * *

><p><em>"So you're leaving me."<em>

_"Please…you have to understand Shannon. I…Astrid needs me, and as well as Zexion."_

_Shannon uncrossed her arms, tears streaking down her face as she clenched her dress. Ivan looked down guiltily, his fists in tight balls as she sobbed and cried._

_"But what about me Ivan?" Shannon desperately grabbed his hands. "What about our Xion? Our promise?"_

_"I…I don't know…"_

_"__**How can you not know!**__" she lashed, pushing him away roughly as she weakly slammed her fists on his chests, sobbing. "You promised me! You promised me Ivan! How could you…"_

_"Shan…" Ivan grabbed her in an embrace._

_"Don't call me that!" she screamed and pushed him away, glaring at him through her tears. "You __**liar**__…was everything just a game to you then? Was it!"_

_"No! I…Shannon, I loved you!"_

_"Lies!" she sobbed and held her stomach, sobbing harder. "You never did! If you do then why are you leaving me!"_

_"__**Astrid is pregnant!**__" Ivan gripped his bangs in frustration. Shannon froze at that. "She's pregnant, Shannon. She's pregnant…"_

_Shannon's eyes slowly widened from shock. Ivan watched her carefully, ready to catch her when she stumbled, but she caught herself in time. _

_His words kept ringing into her ears, repeating like a broken cassette as she breathed heavily. Shannon bit her lip in pain._

_"Shannon I…"_

_"…"_

_"I'm sorry…" he took her face and kissed her forehead, his eyes also shining with moisture.__"Forget about me Shannon. You'll meet someone else better, I promise."_

_"G-go…" she whispered weakly, feeling beyond hurt with his betrayal._

_"Um what…?"_

_"Just go already!" she screamed and pushed him out the door, slamming it as she closed it. Ivan was left outside, guilty and drowning in regret. Under the pouring, harsh rain, he leaned against the door and leaned his head back, a few hot tears streaking down to his cheeks._

* * *

><p>Shannon grew silent for a few moments, silence also present around the crowd as they all heard the distant whistles of security guards. Astrid absent-mindedly stroked her stomach, sighing quietly.<p>

"She made you choose. Me or her." Shannon dropped his hands. "You chose her instead of me…and I was left alone to raise OUR daughter."

Shannon looked at Naminé with teary eyes, something which made the blonde shake.

"It's not fair Ivan. It's just not fair…" Ivan still was looking down. "How come Naminé gets a good and nice life when my daughter doesn't? She's your daughter as well isn't it?"

"…"

"_**Isn't it!"**_

"I know that Shannon!" Ivan gave in, breathing heavily. "I…I admit it…I regretted not giving you any help…I regret all of it, believe me…"

"…"

"I left you, I know I did. But it was for your sake…please believe me…"

Shannon chuckled bitterly.

"In the end…you're still a liar."

The ebony-haired woman glanced at Naminé.

"Did you get all that, little girl?"

Just then, as if realizing something, Ivan froze up. The action made Shannon smirk as his eyes widened, but it was too late. Naminé had already known everything that happened in her parent's history. Zexion closed his eyes in regret and pulled his sister close, her head falling against his chest.

"Hey! What's going on here?" the guards have arrived, forcing the crowd to disperse, but the news of Ivan and Astrid Blanc's relation with his woman never left. All that's left was the family and the other woman.

"Naminé…" Ivan murmured, but she looked away, hurt and feeling betryed.

"So…that's it…"

Zexion stroked her hair gently and slowly steadied her up.

"No…" Ivan took a few, careful steps towards her, but Zexion turned Naminé's face away, making their father wince as he saw a few drops of tears escape Naminé's eyes.

"I'm taking her to rest." Zexion said blankly, sparing his father a glare before finally walking off.

After they left, Astrid gasped and suddenly crouched down, holding her stomach with her arms as she breathed hard. Ivan's eyes widened.

"Astrid!"

He carefully patted her back.

"I'm fine…I-I think the baby's safe…" she wheezed as the sudden clench disappeared.

"I-I see…"

"Baby?"

The 2 looked up at Shannon, who was looking at them in shock as her sunglasses clattered to the ground. Astrid looked away.

"Yes. I'm pregnant…what is it with you?" she coldly asked, and Shannon fists clenched in anger.

"You…you…"

Astrid stood up and slapped the woman hard, no emotion whatsoever on the silver-haired woman's face as she did.

"It's so ironic that I was thinking about you earlier. Now you're here and ruined our supposedly-happy day together as a family."

Shannon could only stare at her in shock.

Who knew that this frail, gentle woman had the backbone to come and actually slap her?

Astrid gave her a cold stare and walked off, dragging her muted husband back to the hotel where they were to stay. A few minutes later, now left alone, the Nate slowly fisted her hands, biting her lips hard enough for it to bleed. She bent down to pick the Dior glasses up, shakily placing them on.

"I won't give up." she murmured, tone deadly. She stared at the path where they have gone. "…because you're mine Ivan. All mine."

Ohhh boy.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, can you give me that bag over there?" Ran asked from the other side of the living room, unpacking some things and making the maids take some bags of chocolates and things.<p>

"Sure."

The blonde gently threw the bag to his mother, who caught it and gave him a smile as thanks. Luxord was seated on the carpeted floor, mumbling about missing cards and fair game. They have just finished eating dinner (and played nice, 3 rounds of poker afterwards), and now Roxas was helping his parents unpack, after all, they've gone all the way from Neverland City.

"Son, did'ja see some cards anywhere around somewhere?"

"What cards?"

"Oh, nevermind!"

"You have so many cards Luxord," Ran huffed. "You even named your collections."

"I brought one set this time! Promise."

"Whatever you say…"

The blonde boy rummaged through a suitcase and took out its contents before moving on towards a small bag. Roxas raised a brow when he opened it. It contained a long hooded coat, a wallet and a card box—

Roxas' eyes widened.

"Dad…"

"Yeah?"

Roxas retrieved the box up. It was big enough to place his father's playing cards in, but that isn't what was important to him; it was the familiar spearhead that Roxas had found at Yuna's back. Luxord raised a brow as Roxas looked at him with mixed emotions.

"Oh! My Fair Game! What about it?"

"I've…seen this symbol before." Luxord stood up and took it, patting his son's head.

"You did? Well, I think it's only seen from The Organization."

"The Organization?" Roxas frowned in confusion.

Ran stood up and huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh Roxas. That father of yours was once a member of that stupid gang." she said in a annoyed manner.

"Aww, come on Ran. It was for pride and honor. Besides, not anyone can join the Organization."

"Hmph. Well, yes…I suppose."

"Back to the point," Luxord raised a brow at Roxas. "Where've you seen it before, my boy?"

"Murder case."

"Murder!"

Luxord plopped down at the couch.

"Yeah well…my friend's girlfriend got killed…since I have Cid as an uncle, we tried to get some info, but he didn't. So my other friend contacted her aunt, Inspector Farron."

"Oh ho," Luxord smirked. "Farron eh? I remember her! She tried to capture me and some of my mates for years! But apparently, failed." he noticed his son's deadpanned look and sweat-dropped. "Sorry."

"Okay um…after that, we saw this symbol on our friend's back."

Luxord stroked his beard, deep in thought as he sat in his place. Ran went to the kitchen to help clean the dishes, leaving father and son alone. Roxas kept staring at his father questioningly.

"Was it engraved? The wound I mean?"

"Yeah…"

"Yep." Luxord slapped his hands together. "Definitely the work of one of my mates."

Luxord rummaged through the bags again and returned with a black, leather-bound album, with the words "The Organization" printed in some kind of spiked font and silver in color at the center.

"What's that?"

"Wanna see?"

"Sure."

Roxas sat beside his father as he opened it. It contained of a small opening passage, and Luxord flipped the next page. Roxas almost choked when he saw the familiar face of their principal, Xemnas. Under his portrait said "I - Xemnas, The Superior".

"The hell? That's our principal!"

"Really now?" Luxord laughed. "I can't believe the superior went from being a gang leader to a principal!"

The next one was a man with a black eye-patch and uncanny gold eyes, oh and, a rather creepy grin. Underneath his picture says "II- Xigbar, The Freeshooter."

"Freeshooter…"

"Yeah. He's almost an assasin." Luxord chuckled. "Xigbar was my partner once."

"Oh I see…"

Next up was a man with a heavy black beard and dreadlocks. Roxas raised a brow and cringed when he heard several plates crash from the kitchen.

"This is Xaldin."

Xaldin was apparently, Number III, The Whirlwind Lancer. The passage says he wields 6 lances. Roxas couldn't think of what he uses them for. More surprises seemed to come for Roxas. Vexen Even, their French teacher was also a member (Number IV in the Organization), a man named Lexaeus was Number V and finally, Number VI.

"What the freaking hell…" Roxas kept staring, eyes wide.

"What? You know Zexion?"

"He was a member?" Roxas gasped. "He's Naminé's brother…"

"Ha." Luxord grinned. "Coincidence?"

"Maybe…"

Number VII, Saïx. Number VIII was…

"Axel…"

"Your bestfriend right?"

"Yep…"

"I remember him quitting 'coz of you. He said you had this positive effect on him when you two met."

"Ha ha…that so?"

The other members included Demyx as Number IX, and then his father as X. Number XI was Marluxia, and XII was Larxene. And that's it.

"Wow…but, why did you disband?" Roxas asked. Luxord shrugged.

"Meh. We were all having separate lives, and the Superior said we were free to make our own decisions. So, here I am." Luxord laughed.

"Yeah you are." Ran appeared. "Stuck with me and your son."

"Sure." Luxord laughed.

_'But the question is, who killed Yuna? And Rikku as well?'_Roxas asked himself as he looked at the members of the Organization, and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>6-year old Xion gazed longingly at the blonde haired girl playing with her brother. She was laughing happily as her brother chased her around the playground, the parents watching over them with cautious eyes. <em>

_Xion lowered her gaze sadly as she sat alone at the swings. Her mommy was a little far away, making phone calls and leaving Xion all to herself.__The girl felt tears brim at her eyes as she saw the blonde haired girl picked up and hugged by her father. Little Xion had no father, that's why she felt so jealous of that girl. Mommy said that her daddy left them because he has his own family to take care of._

_She swinged herself without any effort, shivering from the lack of warmth her black dress provided. When Xion once again looked up, she was surprised to see another pair of round blue eyes mirroring her own, and fell backwards into the swings out of shock with a yelp._

_"Are you okay?" the girl gasped. __Xion stared at her in amazement. It was the same girl she saw earlier—the one with the white dress and blonde hair!_

_"I-I…"_

_"I'm Naminé!" she grinned, before Xion felt herself hauled up by her hand._

_"T-thank you…Um, my name is…Xion…"_

_"Xion? Can I call you Xio instead?" __Why was she talking to a loner like Xion? It made Xion happy that she finally had a (somewhat) friend for once, because the other children didn't like her. And Xion didn't know why. Was it because she had no daddy? _

_Sniffing, Xion cried into her dirt-stained hands, making the blonde before her panic._

_"H-hey, don't cry…"_

_"B-but…I want my own daddy…m-mommy said that d-daddy left us because he had his own family!" __Xion hiccupped more, biting her lips in an effort to stop. _

_She knows that if mommy hears her crying again, she'll get spanked again, and Xion didn't want that. She froze when she felt Naminé's hands pull her hands away from her eyes. _

_She was still here!_

_"Don't cry…" she wiped Xion's face with her handkerchief, wiping off the dirt from her face and once again revealing the soft fair skin. "Big brother said if you cry, you'll get ugly!"_

_"I-I will?"_

_"Yeah! But I don't believe him because you're still pretty!" she giggled, also bringing a smile to Xion's face as she shyly gave the girl back her now dirty handkerchief._

"_I'm sorry for dirtying your handkerchief…"_

_Naminé looked at her before smiling, pushing the white cloth back to her._

"_No worries! You can keep it!"_

"_I-I can't do that!"_

_Naminé pouted and crossed her arms in confusion, making Xion squeeze her eyes. She was ready to receive another teasing._

"_Why not? I'm your friend right?"_

_Friend._

_The word sounded so foreign for Xion's ears._

_Xion clenched the handkerchief in her hands and released a brief laugh, sniffing back her tears as Naminé smiled back._

_"Thank you, Naminé."_

* * *

><p>That was all in the past.<p>

Xion had learned of her true identity when her mother said that Naminé was her father's other daughter.

Her sibling.

Her _sister._

Xion placed down her hood and brought her legs to her chest, staring at the setting sun from the view of the clock tower. She dug her hand at her coat's pocket, and retrieved the same handkerchief that Naminé gave her those years ago. The nostalgic white handkerchief was still dirt-stained, never cleaned or washed at all. No matter how hard Xion tried getting rid of it, she couldn't do it. It irritated her to no end knowing that something was holding her back. What it was, Xion didn't know either.

She shoved the object back to her pocket.

No…

She wasn't going to let her own feelings get in the way.

Naminé always was in the spotlight; it was time for Xion Yllia Nate to come in.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	25. XXV: Behind The Sweet Façade

**A/N: **I'M ON THE EDGE! OF GLORY! FROM EATING NUTELLA WITH MYSELF! I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge! I'm on the edge, of glory, and I'm loving every second of it!

Ignore me, I'm high from Nutella and the standard disclaimer applies.

**EDITED ON: June 10th.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXV: Behind The Sweet Façade<strong>

Naminé laid back on her pillows that night and immediately threw her arm across her eyes.

She couldn't believe it.

Everything was just so…screwed up.

Her problems were rising even more, and she groaned, feeling a little nauseated from all the thinking and crying. The fateful day when she first met her father's ex-mistress and finding out her, Zexion, and their unborn sibling having another sibling…it was really hectic. She had locked herself on her hotel room all night and demanded to go back home the next day after. Her father couldn't even refuse, and she wouldn't hear a word about it either. Their tense situation didn't help as there was still Liku to think about.

Liku.

Liku Francis Anderson.

He liked her.

You know that clench in the chest you get after finding something out? Yeah, that feeling. Naminé removed her arm and frowned up at the ceiling, clenching the pillowcase of the one she was lying down on. 'Now that I'm thinking about it…I haven't heard from him either…' she mused, her eyes softening. Liku was a nice guy, and was definitely a very big softie despite his "cool-and-mysterious" persona. His jealousy issues over his brother was something that did surprise her, and she couldn't really believe that Riku and Liku were so close now.

"Liku is…such a moron for liking me." she said to herself, voice soft.

He's a great person, no doubt. Liku can make her feel nice and happy, and although he's a calm person, he usually argues a lot with Vanitas. He had his way with words, but somehow blunt. Not to mention, he was also a bit shy. She remembered how he straight-forwardly told her he liked her and…well…Naminé blushed faintly and shook her head. Liku had this type of calming air around him, especially when she was around him. Of course she liked him but…just not that way. He deserved someone better. Someone who could…show him far more than her. _'I don't deserve such…'_her lips set out into an even more thin line. She could barely even handle all of this! How can he like her? She was just some average blonde haired girl, with blue eyes and French in nationality, and that's it. She didn't understand, really.

Her eyes trailed to the necklace on her nightstand.

Then, there's Roxas too.

Naminé would admit he is rather charming. Roxas was one strange being either—from the 5 months she had known him, he was really strange. He can go from being happy, to broody, to glary, then back to happy. Naminé sat up and propped the pillow against her back, sighing. Roxas had his fair share of moments too. Naminé didn't understand how he liked her as well. Roxas may have not said it, but sometimes, he can be a bit obvious. She wasn't stupid enough to notice how he seemed to be much happier and livelier when they were together. Worse, now she realized what those looks meant that Liku kept giving her when he thought she wasn't looking.

The two of them were worthy friends but…the thought of choosing one of them scared her. Choosing one meant losing one. Naminé didn't want that. She liked Roxas but she certainly didn't want to lose Liku either. It was a win and lose situation until she thought of something.

Too bad she doesn't have ideas right now.

* * *

><p>As for Liku, he was beginning to regret what he had done that fateful day.<p>

He knew it was a bad idea; it was going to ruin their friendship yet he still went on. Naminé still didn't look at him, and moreover, refused to speak with him. To say that he was quite unhappy was an understatement—you'd be the same when the same thing happens to you right?

The boy groaned and rolled to his back at the bed, replaying the scenes that happened after he…he couldn't help but cough and place his hand to his lips, his cheeks burning slightly from the memory. But he couldn't deny how…nice…it felt kissing Naminé. Liku smacked his forehead for even thinking like that and cursed. _'Idiot! It was because of that and our friendship…might not work anymore…' _His eyes dimmed at the thought.

He hadn't told anyone other than his brother, and knowing him, he probably told Lucé already. Liku wished those two would just hook up already. It was so bland obvious for Pete's sake!

Liku almost jumped a foot high in the bed when his phone blared, the familiar caller ringtone reaching his ears as he sighed. He lazily reached for the phone and flipped it open, not bothering to look at the name.

"Yeah?"

_**"Iku, you're still home right?"**_Riku's voice asked, albeit a bit nervously. Liku wondered why.

"Uh-huh…why?"

_**"The thing is…can you pick Naminé up?"**_

Liku tensed.

_**"I know it's an absurd request but…c'mon, and—"**_

"Liku!" his brother's voice was replaced by that of a female's, and the younger twin knew it was Lucé.

"Hi Luce…"

_**"Just pick Nami up." **_Liku could almost hear her smiling. _**"I promised to pick her up but…Riku's here already. I can't possibly refuse**_." she said with a laugh. Liku snorted.

"You're just saying that because you like Ri."

The stutters only amused him.

_**"Bastard! You better come here with Naminé or else!"**_

"Alright alright…Christ, where are you anyway?"

The thought of picking Naminé up while the events were still fresh was like treading through dangerous waters. No pun intended. Liku exhaled out a shaky breath.

_**-Lightning's office at the east wing. Already here with Tidus and Vanitas. And hurry up as well.-**_

"Yeah…"

Liku hang up and collapsed in his bed with a long groan.

Pick Naminé up?

Don't pick Naminé up?

Either way he's going to have his head chewed off. Though, he wondered what the blonde was doing now. School was not to start again until next week and it's been long time too. _'I also miss her…'_

* * *

><p>"The hell is taking those 2 for so long?" Vanitas grumbled under his breath as he turned some past reports.<p>

Lucé spared him a glance from her behind her milk chocolate and shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're expecting them to get along that easily."

Vanitas had known what happened via Riku and herself. He was quite surprised that Liku had the courage to say he liked Naminé AND kiss her. Vanitas didn't need to know what happened next because he already knew. He was just that smart, you know? (Hear the sarcasm you guys?)

"Whatever."

Lightning had yet to come, speaking with Cid at his office, leaving the four of them alone. The feline-eyed boy took a glance at Tidus. He was on the phone, trying to contact someone, his expression that of worry and uneasiness. Not paranoid, but close.

"Hello?"

_**"Tidus. What is it?"**_

"Hey Paine."

Oh, that girl. Vanitas remembered her—she had a crush on him once, or whatever. Vanitas had been too oblivious back then to notice. Not that he cared though—his type were girls with silver hair and purple eyes and that liked to wear clothes and things that are monochrome in color.

"Where are you right now?"

_**"Home."**_

"Whatever you do…Don't. You. Dare. Take. One. Step. Outside."

_**"Yeah yeah whatever…"**_

Vanitas saw no harm in him doing that—there was no harm on being on the lookout for your friends after all. Because…"that's what friends are for." He remembered Kana telling him that once before they got together.

The thoughts about her made him mushy.

Geez.

* * *

><p>Naminé stepped out of the shower just in time to hear a knock on her door, which was fortunately locked. Naminé squeezed some water off of her hair.<p>

"What is it?"

"Someone is calling for you, miss." the butler answered as she pulled her clothes on.

"Is it Lucé, Anthony?"

"I'm afraid not. It's Sir Liku."

Naminé froze on strapping her blue sandals.

"Liku? Liku as in Liku Anderson?"

"Yes ma'am."

Naminé marched to a window and looked out. Sure enough, there was Liku, hands in his pockets as he looked down. Naminé could only gape like a fish. What in the world was LIKU doing here? Then her thoughts flew back to Lucé and then cursed her stupidity.

God, she really WAS a blonde.

"Um, you can…let him in Anthony."

"At once."

The kind man left her to finish dressing up in peace, which only consisted of a plain, knee-length flowing white dress and her blue sandals. She felt too lazy to pick out anymore. Besides, who wanted to dress up in layers of clothing while it was freaking summer? As she slowly combed her hair, she was getting aware she was only stalling for the inevitable time for her to come down.

"The irony…"

She placed the brush down and stared at the same blank face that were staring back at her. She almost wished she had her own doppelganger come down there instead—so she didn't have to face Liku downstairs but…she knew it would be rude if she didn't show up and grace him with her presence.

Oh.

Lucé was getting an earful later.

Naminé slowly walked down the 2-way stairs as Anthony greeted her at the bottom. He led her to the living room, and once the doors opened, Naminé stepped inside, Liku turned, and Anthony left.

The awkward silence at the room felt so suffocating. _Uncomfortable_. Naminé approached him, the heels of her low-heeled sandals making tacking sounds every time the sole hit the marble floors. Liku looked anywhere but her.

"What…are you doing here, Liku?"

"…Lucé sent me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Their conversation was brief. Short and plain awkward. It made Naminé miss the normal and casual banter around them. They felt like strangers to each other at this moment. After a minute of fidgeting, she spoke up, albeit nervously.

"Shouldn't we get going…?"

Liku blinked and looked up at her, nodding a second later. Naminé kept silent as they exited the main building, her hands clasped in front of her, her left hand holding her phone tightly. There was an obvious distance between them—enough to notice them walking together yet distant as strangers—and Naminé felt a bit saddened by that fact.

No further words were exchanged that day as they arrived, and after the arrival of the two, the quadruple inside Lightning's office silenced. Lucé took a concerned glance at the two. Vanitas nudged Naminé as soon as she slumped beside him, eyes imploring.

"So?"

"Awkward. Uncomfortable. Quiet." she murmured, not looking at him.

"Oh." he smirked. "No…'confrontations'?"

Naminé frowned in confusion as the words left his mouth.

"What in hell does that mean?"

"You know…did…something something happen?" he intentionally left the innuendo and watched with amusement as her cheeks heated up.

"Perverted creep!" she hissed, and Vanitas snorted, holding back an imminent laugh.

"Well done, well done derpina!" he chided, irritating the girl further. "You caught on."

"Shut up you bastard."

Vanitas raised his hands in a surrendering motion, though his grin never left his face. Naminé resisted the urge to sock him on the nuts. Once her aunt entered along with a couple of forensic experts, they started.

* * *

><p>It was late noon when they finished. Liku and Naminé stayed good feet away from each other, using Vanitas, Lucé, Tidus and Riku as a barrier to each other. And of course, the four quickly caught on with the apparent tension. It was irritating to the least, well, for Vanitas it was.<p>

"…Naminé, want to go grab some ice cream?" Lucé chirped, her arm linked with the blonde's.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Unless it's sea-salt ice cream."

"Great! Van, Liku, Riku, Tidus? How 'bout you?"

Tidus shook his head.

"Coffee crumble." Vanitas replied, fiddling with his phone.

"Just vanilla." Liku replied.

"Sea-salt as well." Riku said.

"Kay!"

The 2 girls went inside, leaving the men outside the ice cream parlour. Tidus stood up from a bench and stretched his arms out, not noticing a rather tall man wearing a shady coat, the lower of of his face only exposed.

_/What are these?/_

_/Something. Give them to Tidus __and make **sure** he gets it./_

_/Geez! Why can't you make__  
><em>_France do it instead?/_

_/I said YOU./_

_/Whatever! Fine, give it to me __you smug-faced brat./_

"Huh?" Tidus looked at him in confusion.

Tidus saw his lips form a grin as he handed the envelope to him, plump and full of unknown secrets. Xigbar stared him down and grinned again.

"Who…who are you?"

"None of your business kiddo."

Tidus watched the mysterious man run off, disappearing into one of the many alleys of Twilight Town. The blonde looked at the parcel in his hands.

"Tidus, what's that?" Lucé and Naminé were back—the latter licking away at the icy treat in her hands. Tidus frowned in confusion and sat beside Liku, looking for the envelope's opening.

"I dunno. Some person gave it to me."

"It's a trap?" Vanitas offered, but winced when Lucé stomped hard on his foot. "Thanks for the foot massage Luce." he growled. "Really appreciate it!"

"No problem." Lucé rolled her eyes at him.

Tidus released a victory cry as he emptied the contents of the envelope, but ended up freezing in shock as the contents showed themselves to him. Naminé's jaw dropped, Lucé gasped, Riku and Vanitas' eyes widened. Liku blinked, surprise boring into his features, but there was something else.

"W-what?"

Tidus picked one photo up with a shaking hand. Naminé couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing.

Pictures. A lot of them.

Every single one of them featured the infamous Yuna Nearase, and another boy who strangely looked like Tidus—only his hair was a bit more lighter and his skin was more fairer. _'His brother? Most likely…'_Naminé thought, and looked at Tidus.

"Isn't this…" Riku picked one up. "Shuyin?"

"…yeah…"

"Who's he?" Naminé asked.

"M-my brother…"

And just that, the floodgates opened. Lucé patted Tidus' shoulder in an effort to comfort him. Naminé didn't bother to finish her ice cream and reached for the envelope, where something lay unnoticed.

"Luce,"

The brunette looked at the blonde, taking notice of the folded paper. Tidus looked at it with watery eyes, eyes already red. Naminé wordlessly gave the paper to him. Tidus' eyes grew wide, and after a few minutes, he completely broke down.

"T-Tidus!" the 3 males caught him. Lucé's eyes widened from realization, and Naminé's face contorted to one of horror. 'It can't be…' the brunette slowly gritted her teeth.

* * *

><p><em>"I guess your "sweet" girlfriend isn't as sweet as she looks huh?<em>

_Hehe…she just turns out to be another lying fake just to get more attention. I did you a favour of getting rid of her! _

_Be thankful!"_

_-Someone you know._

* * *

><p>"Axel, Roxas." Xion called as they hanged out at the clock tower.<p>

Axel glanced at the girl while nibbling on his ice cream. Roxas looked at her curiously. Xion placed her Popsicle down and gazed at the sun, not meeting her best friends' eyes.

"What is it?" Axel smiled.

"Will you promise…to stay by my side forever?"

The males blinked and looked at each other. Xion looked at them left and right, smiling and waiting for their answers.

"Will you be my best friends forever? Even if I did something horrible?"

Axel laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Where'd this come from ehh, Xion?"

Xion smiled back at him.

"I just want to ask is all."

"Well," Roxas answered. "Of course we'd stay by your side…what are friends for?"

"Amen, bro!"

Xion blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Thanks…"

_'But will they keep it? Promises ARE meant to be broken after all…'_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EDITED ON: June 10th.<strong>**


	26. XXVI: Brother

**A/N: **What. The. Frick? Manny Pacquiao lost…well, oh well. A loss is a loss. But I admit I AM upset that he lost…because…HE'S MY HERO. XD Sorry to inform you guys, this chapter is only a filler…kind of. I'm getting a bit low on motivation today, since school just started for me. But I'll keep on the updates. Promise.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>XXVI: Brother<strong>**  
><strong>  
>"Hello Mrs. Blanc." Astrid's doctor, Aerith, smiled kindly. "Are you ready for your ultrasound?"<p>

"Yes." the silver-haired woman smiled brightly, clenching Ivan's hand. Her womb was now roughly 5 months, and it was getting quite hard to move. But she can manage—there was Ivan and their children as well, so she didn't need to get worried.

"I wonder what gender the baby is…" Naminé asked herself, and Zexion glanced at her.

"What do you want as a sibling then?"

"I want…a girl!" Zexion rolled his eyes in amusement. "So we can dress up and do hairs. No make-up though."

"Wow, sister, you've turned into a girl now." he said in a really flat voice.

"Bien sûr, je suis une fille! Je suis une fille que vous imbécile! (Of course I'm a girl! I AM a girl you imbecile!)" Naminé vented, and Astrid laughed at their easy banter.

"Come on you two, let's not fight. Whichever gender it is, I'll be happy."

Ivan nodded in agreement, but when his and Naminé's eyes met, both looked away, and this wasn't unnoticed by the brother and mother.

"I'm going to apply the gel now." Aerith gently spreaded the gel on Astrid's stomach.

"Ah—it's cold!" Astrid couldn't help but blurt.

Aerith giggled and nodded, wiping her hands with a towel after. The brunette took the transducer and switched the monitor on, before turning to the parents.

"Are you ready?"

Astrid and Ivan nodded eagerly.

Naminé and Zexion looked on, leaning forward to get a better view. The screen was blurry at first, but when Aerith directed it at the right spot, there it was. The 5th addition to their family, alive and kicking.

"Oh my gosh…" Naminé said out of astonishment. Astrid's eyes widened.

"It's a boy!" Aerith joyously said, and Ivan grinned proudly, looking at his wife happily.

"I was hoping it'd be a girl…" Naminé pouted, but that turned into a grin as she observed her baby brother there, alive. "But I'm cool with another brother."

Zexion rolled his eyes.

Astrid looked at the monitor. The love in her eyes was unmistakable. It was her baby—no, THEIR baby. Another blessing and the symbol of Ivan's promise to never leave her.

Aerith smiled at them, curious.

"What would you like to name him Mrs. Blanc?"

"Huh?" Astrid blinked and snapped out of it, looking at the woman with confused eyes. "O-oh! We haven't decided yet…I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Take your time." Aerith turned back to the monitor. "Would you like a printed copy?"

"Yes please."

"Alright."

A few more discussions and procedures were done, and after that the Blanc family were ready go home. Naminé, holding the ultrasound picture, admired her little brother, Zexion also looking at him beside her. Ivan glanced at them, and wasn't surprised that the siblings avoided his gaze. _'We should've told Naminé…I'm so sorry, Nami.'_Astrid noticed his expression and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The man squeezed back.

The family went home in silence, and no one can shake off the apparent tension between them.

**August 4th, Saturday**

"A party? Again?"

Kairi nodded cheerfully, smiling as she tackled Lucé and Naminé to a side-group hug.

"Yeah! This time though," her voice dropped into an excited, hushed whisper. "It's Mr. Alchier's birthday!"

"Oh." Naminé raised a brow. "I see but, isn't a party a bit too…"

"Grand?" Lucé finished, and the blonde grinned, nodding.

"I suppose, but hey! It's a nice time to loosen up! We've been too preoccupied with the murders, Tidus, the letter, and everything else."

Lucé fell quiet at the mention of the letter.

It didn't go unnoticed by the two girls either.

"Luce? Something wrong?"

"It's just…it seems unfair for Yuna and Rikku to die that way." she quietly said. "I understand she cheated on Tidus with Shuyin of all people, but…it's just too unfair. And Rikku was drowned by some unknown motive. They both need justice don't they? It's not right!"

Naminé nodded, and Kairi fell into thoughtful silence.

"I feel like we're being played around here." Lucé continued.

Naminé pried Kairi's arm off her shoulders and sighed.

"We don't even have a lead."

_'Not exactly Naminé…I do.'_Those were the words Lucé wanted to tell her, but she can't. Naminé will only grow more distressed. It would add more burden, but not telling her also adds to the pile, so it was a lose-lose situation. The hand-writing at that letter, even the faint smell of perfume, Lucé wasn't stupid to know whom it came from.

"Girls, about the party." Naminé looked at her friends. "When is it?"

"I think it's on July 12th." Kairi answered.

Naminé took her friends shoulders and stared into their confused eyes determinedly.

"Nami?"

"Listen. You said so yourself Kairi." she smiled. "We've been through a lot these months, and, I think we DO deserve a rest. For once."

Lucé smiled sadly.

"She's right. It'd be no good of we tire ourselves out! Why don't we have fun until we can?"

"Right!"

"That day, we're going to pretend that everything is exactly as it is, and have some freaking fun. And we won't stop until we're passed out." Kairi declared.

The blonde and brunette smiled.

"C'est ce que nous irons à faire! _**(That's what we will be going to do!)**_" Naminé giggled.

"Nous survivrons! (_**We will survive!)**_" Lucé laughed.

"Uhh, oui?" Kairi joined in.

In times that dark and gloomy, Naminé was glad she found trust-worthy friends to lament with. Because if she were to be all alone, she couldn't think she'd make it. No man is an island after all.

"What made you hate her?"

Xion glanced at France, confused with his sentence. He stared right at her, raising his eyebrows as if to tell her. She scoffed when she realized.

"Why're you asking about that now?"

"I'm just curious is all." he tilted his head. "What, can't I know? Xigbar already knows right?"

"I suppose…"

The wind lapped their faces as they sat at the rooftop of the school. Xion boredly ate her applesauce and took sips of her coke once in awhile. France was content on just sitting there though.

"I hate Naminé because…of her and my family."

"Go on."

"She took Ivan—MY father— away from us. From me and my mother," she glared at the skies. "I didn't know it was her until mom saw them…"

* * *

><p><em>Xion and Naminé were having fun and playing together when Xion's mother appeared.<em>

_"Xi-Xi! What happened to your dress?" __Shannon patted the dirt stains off, not noticing the blonde until she spoke._

_"Um, Xio fell from the swings earlier…"_

_Shannon eyed Naminé for a moment before nodding hesitantly._

_"You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" __Naminé tilted her head, confused._

_"I don't think we did miss—"_

_"Naminé! Goodness! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

_Xion looked up to her mother when she heard her gasp in surprise. A woman with silver hair and blue eyes came, jogging slightly as she crouched before her new friend. Xion felt her mother's hand tighten considerably at her hand._

_"Naminé…" the woman sighed. "I told you…don't go anywhere without Zexion or anyone else."_

_"But mommy," the little blonde pouted. "I made a new friend…"_

_"Who?"_

_"There she is!" __The silver-haired woman turned, and once she did, her eyes widened. _

_Xion watched as the mother of Naminé slowly stand up, Naminé in her arms. Shannon stared back, her grip tight on her daughter's hand._

_"Shannon…"_

_"A-Astrid." __Not a second later, her mother's surprised face melted into a glare. _

_Shannon looked at the frightened Naminé before looking at the mother, who was staring back with a frown._

_"I should've known…" Shannon gritted out._

_"I see you still haven't gotten over my husband." Astrid mocked, and Shannon growled viciously. "I pity your daughter," Xion's head snapped up, and she swore she saw the woman's face soften. "Why didn't you jusy marry someone else to give her a father hmm?"_

_"No one will EVER replace Ivan!"_

_Astrid sighed._

_"Too bad right?" Shannon's eyes eyes widened as Astrid smiled in mocking way. "But you can't do anything about it. Ivan chose me. His LEGAL wife. YOU are just a MISTRESS."_

_And after that, Astrid and Naminé walked away, leaving the 2 Nates. Xion, with her head down low, sobbed quietly. Shannon, as if in a trance, flinched before crouching down and taking her daughter in her arms._

_"N-Nami…i-is my sister…?"_

_"I'm sorry Xi-Xi…" Shannon hugged her tight. "Yes…those bad people were the ones who took daddy away from us…"_

_"But why!" Xion cried, desperate. "I've been a good girl! I fix my bed every morning, I brush my teeth every night and I clean up my mess! Why did daddy leave?" __Shannon helplessly rubbed Xion's back. It was useless—the girl was too hurt and too hysterical to stop crying. On the back of her mind, Shannon swore revenge someday. _

_And that budding revenge...will start with Naminé._

* * *

><p>France watched her with mild surprise as Xion placed her legs up to her chin, a frown decorating her face. Her applesauce lay abandoned at her right, as so as her drink.<p>

"…after that…that's when I began to hate them. Naminé, Ivan…everyone of them. I hated Naminé and her brother for having my father, I hated their mother for being chosen, and I hate Ivan for forgetting us. At least once…I would've liked to see him as I grew up…"

France shook his head slowly and placed an arm around her shoulders. Xion didn't resist and place her head on the crook of his neck, face devoid of emotions.

"But he didn't even show up." she snorted. "Instead I find Naminé here and began to bullshit our 'friends' around."

"Why didn't you just say it?"

Xion eyed him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Tell her? No no no." Xion grinned slyly. "We have a different tactic for that France."

France grew quiet.

"France?"

"…well," his eyes met hers hesitantly. "I don't know anymore Xion…"

Xion removed her head from his shoulder and frowned, displeased with what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"France."

"I just…" he sighed. "Never mind."

Xion looked away from him and down at the ground.

"It's about Naminé right?"

"…yeah."

"What is it?" she bluntly asked.

"What will you do when…you know, tell her?"

She outstretched her legs and crossed her arms, disregarding the fact she was wearing a skirt.

"Honestly?" he nodded. "I have no idea."

France almost face-palmed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview for a new one-shot:<em>**

_She was only the Memory Nymph that resided on the river__  
><em>_of Lethe._

_He was the musician who travelled from above to retrieve__  
><em>_his lost love._

_She loved him, but his heart only__  
><em>_belongs to one._

* * *

><p><strong>I therefore commence previews! For new one shots and chapters! XD But in this case, a new one-shot.<strong>


	27. XXVII: Shaded Truths

**A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE READ THIS.**

Before you chew my head off for updating so late, read this. My grandfather just died. Right before my birthday—which is July 4th. Another thing, after chapter 27, I'm going to be editing some past chapters. I realized I didn't like them at all. Some were okay. Some of them doesn't even connect to the other chapters. I'll try my best, with a little help from the great, Le Neko-neko (:P)! Also, don't be surprised if I do some editing ONCE again at the story properties. I'm thinking of changing the title, maybe the characters too, as well as the story summary. Don't worry. I won't change my name, so you can identify me better, and proof that it is I, the infamous S. Kurou07! XD If you want to read the edited chapters, it's up to you :P.

**_Beta note (the awesome Le Neko-neko): Condolence to you and your family, kid. :(_**

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXVII: Shaded Truths<strong>

"Sis? You okay?"

The blonde turned around and scowled at her brother, who had so much of knocked at her door and invited himself in.

"You think I'm 'okay'?"

Zexion raised his hands in defense, a small grin of amusement present on his lips.

"Well then, need help?"

Naminé sighed. "Please."

Zexion shook his head in amusement and walked over to help his distressed sister, who was struggling to get the damn zipper of the dress on.

So the day for Principal Alchier's, AKA Xemnas, the man she got cake on the face those months ago, party has finally come. In truth, Naminé wasn't on the mood. It was strange; usually she'd be hyped about it, but today was a bit…different. There was a strange stirring at the bottom of her stomach she couldn't quite comprehend, which was worrying. She thought it was because of the past happenings, but still. It was worrying.

"Aha." Zexion raised the zipper up and nodded. "It was stuck because of a lint."

"Cool."

Naminé looked at her brother through the life-sized mirror and sighed. She wasn't surprised when Zexion hugged her gently, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sis." he sighed in a half-whined voice.

Who knew that her stoic brother could actually whine?

"I know, I know…you, mom and dad didn't want me to get hurt and involved right?"

"Basically."

Naminé got silent for a few moments.

"But that isn't fair. I'm your sister, mom and dad's daughter, a part of our family." Zexion closed his eyes in regret. "I have the right to know these things too…"

"We only wanted you to be safe, Naminé."

"…"

"Ami?"

She froze for a bit, nostalgia creeping up on her as she remembered the nickname her brother used to call her. The blonde sighed and turned around, squeezing her brother affectionately. He smiled a bit, patting her back.

"Will you forgive me? Mom and  
>Dad?" Zexion asked.<p>

Naminé sadly hung her head.

"I don't know brother."

When he didn't speak up, Naminé tightened her grip on his hands and continued.

"After all, this is a big deal. I don't even know who our other sibling is. I guess mom and dad knows but…I don't know."

"I'm sorry…"

"I get it Zexion." she smiled. "But I guess…I'm forgiving you."

He straightened up.

"You will?" her brother asked in a hopeful voice, making her laugh slightly.

"…I guess…but," his shoulders drooped, making her giggle. "I need time."

"Alright…fine. Close enough…"

Things seem to be okay now. Well, between the two of them, perhaps.

Zexion let her go and smiled.

"Well then, are you fixed up?"

"Yup."

"No more last minute make-up adjustments?"

"Yup."

"No more stuck zippers?"

"Zexion!"

"Kidding, kidding." he patted her head. "Let's go sis."

Naminé smiled back and nodded, making her way down with her deep, navy blue dress as he assisted her.

Kairi and Lucé had called her that they'll just meet her at their classroom, which was a temporary dressing room for the girls while the boys at their locker rooms. While she was at that state though, a small part of her was very excited. Unlike that first party, it was a formal one. A leaflet had been handed out to every student, which had some of her friends' intermission numbers. One of them had the ever cute couple Sora and Kairi—waltz—, Lucé doing duet with Roxas—that surprised her—blah blah blah blah, then…Liku. And Riku. Piano and violin. Nice. Need she say more?

Astrid came out of the guest area just in time for her son and daughter come down, and smiled widely upon seeing her daughter all dolled up for once.

"You look lovely honey." the silver-haired mother giggled, making a brief circle of the blonde. "Very, very lovely!"

"Thanks mom." Naminé smiled, holding a portion of her dress and swaying it left and right. "Just found this in the darkest, deepest parts of my closet. Good thing it still fits!"

"Mhm-hmm."

Zexion snorted.

"Oh come on mom. Don't make her feel good that much."

Astrid chuckled and shook her head when Naminé playfully glared at him, who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Now now. Don't fight. Why don't you get along now? You wouldn't want to be late."

"I know."

Naminé took 3 steps forward, before turning back and hugging her mother tight. She didn't know why she did it. No idea at all. Astrid blinked in surprise before giggling. She gently rubbed her back and patted, her eyes meeting Zexion's in silent understanding.

"Be careful Naminé."

Naminé nodded and smiled back sweetly. "I will. You too, mom. And dad too."

As the two left, Astrid was left staring at the window, watching as Zexion drove Naminé to her school. And when they were finally out of sight, she sighed tiredly. _'You too mom. And dad too.'_ Naminé's words were ironic; it should be HER who should be careful. Astrid could care less for herself—as long as Zexion and Naminé was safe, she was happy. And with Ivan at her side, she didn't need to worry more.

* * *

><p>"Look at the yard…" Kairi placed a hand on the glass window of their classroom looking down at the vast courtyard, smiling. Students were littering by in their stunning dresses and spotless suits.<p>

"Kairi!" Selphie squealed as she hugged the red-head. "This dress really brings out your gorgeous hair!"

"Thanks Sel. You look fab as well." Kairi giggled.

"ALL of us do!" another brunette breezed by, who, surprisingly, was Lucé, smiling pleasantly.

"Is Naminé here yet?"

"I heard my name."

The three girls turned to the voice, finding the blonde leaning by the doorway, a small grin at her lips. Her brother was behind her, ignoring the flustered looks of her classmates as he checked his phone full of unread junk and messages.

"Naminé!" Kairi gasped, skipping slightly to reach the French siblings. "Oh my gosh! You look so pretty!"

"I always do." Naminé joked, and Kairi laughed.

"Confidence as high as before I see." Lucé chuckled as she sauntered over with her deep purple dress.

Naminé feigned a shy look and smiled sweetly.

"Aww, thanks Luce…you flatter me too much!"

All three girls smiled.

"Hey Ami," Zexion called out, pointing to his watch. "Have to go now."

Kairi and Lucé looked at each other.

Ami?

"Oh. Okay. Sure."

"Go have fun kid."

"Yeah yeah!"

Zexion smiled at his sister before affectionately patting her head, before waving a goodbye as he left, boys and girls staring at him in amazement. When Naminé turned back to her friends, she almost squeaked when she saw their sly grins.

"What!"

"Ami eh?"

"Yeah…?"

"I think Roxy should call you that!" Lucé giggled as she saw a faint pink cloud the Blanc's cheeks.

"Yeah…it'd be so cute!" Kairi gushed.

"You guys…!" Naminé swatted them away, blushing furiously.

* * *

><p>"Well? Are we going or what?"<p>

Roxas eyed his best friend for a few seconds before slapping him upside down on the head, rolling his eyes. Axel winced, but he managed to let out a snicker as he fixed his dark green tie.

"Axel…chill. We got time till Luce and my performance. 3 hours actually."

"It isn't a crime to get ready right?"

Roxas grumbled, sitting down on one of the chairs at the yard. The stage, where the emcee's podium was situated, was brightly decorated with colorful lights and elegant accents. The table nearest to the stage was where Xemnas sat, along with a few teachers and all, busy conversing with them but occasionally giving replies to anyone who greeted him.

Roxas looked around.

His eyes had been roaming around for awhile now, looking for a one, certain person. Sure, he paused little by little, but continued his silent search. His best friend took notice, but shrugged, already knowing his reason.

"Roxas."

Speak of the devil.

He looked up and stood, sending her a smile.

"Got the song memorized?"

"Yup."

"Great Luce; you really improved!" he grinned, ruffling her neat brown hair.

"Hey! Hands off the hair!"

Lucé smiled at Axel kindly, who returned it with a friendly wave.

"I was looking for you." Lucé casually said, a sly glint on her face.

"Huh? What—why?"

The lad grew conscious of her piercing stare. Despite knowing her for 2 years already, he still can't shrug off the feeling of her eyes watching him. They were calculating, alert and fast. She gave off an aura that screamed mysterious. And Roxas didn't know why. Not only her—Kana, her twin sister. That girl was really strange in his opinion. But good strange.

Lucé grinned.

"Why, Ami has arived of course!"

"Ami?" Roxas frowned, confused. "Who's Ami?"

"You don't know?" she feigned a shocked look, eyes wide. "Aww, Ami's going to get sad for that you—"

"Lucé…!" someone shrieked, followed by the brunette's startled "Gyah!" as she was tackled by someone from behind, hands covering her mouth.

Roxas laughed.

"Wef ho of mweh!" Lucé laughed.

"I told you not to say anything!" Naminé hissed, blushing.

"I give I give!"

The moment when she let go of the brunette, Roxas' breath hitched at the sight.

Cute is just…no.

Pretty would be a wrong word too.

Gorgeous yes, but…

Naminé was downright _**beautiful.**_

In his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl in the whole party, despite that there was still Kairi, Olette, Lucé, and Xion. She donned a navy blue dress that was fit on her torso, but flowing and loose at waist-down. Naminé was rather daring today—it was strapless and it bared her shoulders. Roxas knew that the more he stared, the more heated his cheeks became. And the most scandalous part is that he shamelessly admitted he liked it.

"Take a picture and it'll last longer!" Axel guffawed.

Naminé giggled and approached the boy, who immediately tensed up as she did. She shyly grabbed his hands and grinned wide, her eyes never leaving his. Roxas' eyes fleeted to her neck, and to his joy, she was wearing the gift he gave her the time at Traverse Town. Lucé and Axel glanced at each other in smiles, choosing to stay by the sidelines.

"Hey." she greeted.

"You look…uhm…" he swallowed, his nervousness getting the better of him. "…beautiful."

"And you, sir, looks very handsome."

The boy exchanged a look with Lucé, who nodded at him approvingly and he smiled at his not-really-but-close-to-it "girlfriend", happy to know that she was already here.

"When did you arrive?" Roxas asked as he let go of her hands, but seconds later grasping one in his own. It made Naminé blush, but he didn't let go as they sat down together. Roxas didn't show the least bit bothered by the fact. This is what he had always wanted to do the moment he realized he actually…liked Naminé. Besides, she didn't look bothered or uncomfortable by it, so, it's all good. Naminé gave their hands a squeeze and smiled. She began to swing their hands playfully, him chuckling.

"A little while actually. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for waiting then. Now you have been rewarded by Naminé Antoinette Blanc's presence. Bow!"

Roxas laughed.

"That's why I like you Naminé," she blushed. "You're really funny. Smart…helpful…not too mention brave."

For him to say those things while at the presence of Lucé and Axel was Kodak moment. He never liked being straight—forward and rushing, but, he was willing to break his own code for this night. Just today. It isn't a crime to do so right? Besides, the expressions of his friends were worth it.

"OH God!" Lucé exchanged a cheerful high-five with Axel. "Did you hear that! I mean, did WE hear that correctly?"

"We sure did kid!" Axel grinned and winked at his blonde best friend. "Smooth Roxas for the win!"

The red on Naminé's cheeks got darker. Since when did Roxas get so daring?

"W-whatever!" Naminé stood up and tugged Roxas with her. "Let's go greet Sir Xemnas! Yes, no?"

"Sure." he smiled.

Naminé was too adorable for her own good.

* * *

><p>"Fuck."<p>

"Stop cursing."

"This."

"Seriously."

"Shit."

Vanitas irritably tugged on his crimson tie and glared at the person in front of him, who magically appeared out of freaking nowhere and began to rant about how horrible he looked becase of his sloppy way of tying his tie and was now fixing it.

"I have no idea why my sister dated you."

True that Kana was a touchy subject for him, he didn't mind if it came from Lucé. After all, the brunette was like a sister for him. The annoying, nagging and older one. Vanitas rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

"You say that to me, but in my opinion? I have no idea why, of all girls he could date—"

"I get it! I get it! Sheesh!" Lucé grunted. "Besides Van, it was kind of…urk. It's like going out with your own brother."

Her purple eyes drifted towards the 2 blondes on Xemnas' table, the man was—surprisingly—smiling appreciatively at their greetings. From what Lucé heard, he got his face squashed with cake by Naminé herself. Her eyes then fleeted over to Roxas. Vanitas blinked and glanced at her, following her line of sight and shaking his head in amusement.

"Glad to see you still care."

"Huh?" she muttered, blinking owlishly. Vanitas turned his face away in annoyance.

"Nothing. Come on. Your white-haired violinist is waiting."

"It's silver you bastard!" she screeched, immediately defending Riku.

"Heh! She defends him!" he teased, running off when Lucé ran, chasing him to Riku and Liku's destination at the school lobby, despite the handicap of her dress and high heels. Holy crap much?

* * *

><p>"France?" Xion called as she leaned on the wall leading to the staircase. Her phone was at her ear, her dark, ebony dress having small ripples on them as she moved.<p>

**_"Yeah?"_**

"Did you contact Xigbar?"

**_"Yep. Earlier. By the way, I have news for you."_**

"Yeah? Go on."

France cleared his throat on the other line.

**_"The letter? Tidus received it successfully."_**

"Nice." she commented, spinning a lock of black hair. "Anything else?"

**_"…yes."_**

"What?"

_**"Lucé."**_

Xion tensed. Looks like she forgot the brunette.

"What's the problem with her?"

_**"I think she knows."**_

"Shit." she cursed, clenching her fists. "Alright then. You know the drill. Don't. Screw up."

France sighed. **_"Got it."_**

He hanged up, and Xion tucked the phone away. Her face was blank for a few moments, before she softly chuckled._ 'I may have slipped up a bit, but that doesn't mean I'm letting Lucé out of this…'_ she thought, and walked back into the party on the verge of starting.

"I've waited for this a long time now…there's no way I'm giving up now."

* * *

><p>"And now, we get to hear what our principal has to say! Welcome Mister Xemnas, give him a warm applause!" the brown-haired, chirpy female emcee, well…chirped. Naminé smiled on her seat as she clapped along with the whole student body.<p>

Xemnas stepped into the stage in his usual—creepy—smile and cleared his throat. That moment was when Roxas turned to her.

"You okay?"

"Yep. I feel hyped for some reason. Unlike earlier." she said, smiling pleasantly. "'Bout you?"

"Fine. Who wouldn't when you're sitting next to a beautiful girl?"

Ahh, there he goes again.

Isn't he just sweet?

Oh so goddamn sweet that it makes you smile so crazily and torn on pinching his cheeks out?

"G-geez. Don't blow anything out of the water." she replied, embarrassed but flattered. Roxas only smiled widely, chuckling.

"Sorry."

Beside her, Kairi nudged the blonde, a knowing look on her face while Sora snickered at her face from across. Naminé huffed and tried to ignore the heat on her cheeks. Something moved at the corner of her eye; the blonde moved to see, but it was just Xion, her phone in her hand as she walked towards a table where the other girls and guys are. Naminé frowned a bit; something felt off, for some reason. The stirring at her chest awakened, her worry increasing by seconds, and no one seemed to notice (which she was glad for).

"…and that is all. Thank you, have a good time enjoying this party."

Applause once again broke from the crowds once again, and Xemnas descended the stage just as blaring busic erupted from the speakers.

"Alright people! Get up your butts and get wasted!" Demyx had snatched the mic from the startled emcee, making the audience and teachers laugh. Naminé giggled as the two bickered for control.

As the others started getting up and party rocking, Naminé took a glance at the raven haired girl by the shadows. She couldn't help but frown in frustration.

_'Why do I feel something's going to happen…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Blanc Residence<strong>

Ivan exited the master bed room, his features laced with concern as he looked around for his wife. He looked at the grandfather clock and saw that it read past 7. Ivan sighed in relief when he saw her at the living room, holding a novel that Lightning had given her, something about Fal'cies and Valhalla.

"Astrid?"

The woman looked up, meeting his blue eyes.

"Ivan? What is it?"

"Where's Naminé? And Zexion?"

"Oh." Astrid smiled and closed the book. "You know Sir Alchier yes?"

"Oui. The school principal."

"It's his birthday today. A party is being held for him. Naminé and Zexion left 20 minutes ago."

"I see…"

The blonde stared at her, as Astrid stared back.

It was silent for a few moments before Astrid stood up and embraced her husband, Ivan returning it with a tight squeeze. She closed ber eyes in thought.

"I don't know why but I feel scared."

"I know…" he answered tiredly, making her eyes meet his.

"You do…?"

"Yeah. Ever since…we had that encounter with, you know…"

"…"

Ivan frowned and embraced her tighter.

"I'm sorry Astrid. Really, really sorry…"

It was all so well. So perfect and quiet, a perfect moment between husband and wife. It all shattered when a gruff voice called out.

"Ohhh! Lookie here!"

Astrid gasped, shocked and horrified at the two arrowguns in his hands. Ivan's eyes widened as he moved in front of Astrid, defending her. The man was casually walking down the stairs as if he owned the whole place, nodding appreciatively to the elegance of the place.

"Who are you!"

"Whoa~some place you got here daddy. Maybe they'll like it!"

"What are you talking about?" Ivan growled.

The man laughed.

"Some hostility there bro. Take it easy! I just wanna have some tea time with you." the hooded man snickered.

"Stop playing games! How did you get in?"

Ivan only got a hard blow on the face, effectively dizzying him. His thoughts fading as Astrid's screams filled his ears, he could only wonder; how did he hit him so fast…?

"Heh heh…" the man smirked in satisfaction at the knocked out adults, one from chloroform and one from a hard blow. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>The emcee had ran back to the podium carrying a large grin. Naminé paid no heed, as she continued sharing her cake slice with Kairi and Lucé. Roxas was somewhere in the crowd, and Sora was busy stuffing his face with pasta. The two have just finished their own intermission of waltz, so now they were free to enjoy the night.<p>

"Dude." Kairi sighed, leaning against Naminé. "This cake is awesome."

"Nutella plus rainbow cake, yes. Yes it is." Lucé giggled, taking a small bite. Naminé noticed.

"Why're you eating so little Luce?"

Lucé only smiled.

"You'll see."

"Alright! A moment of silence for this awesome emcee please!"

Eventually, the noise clambered down to a considerable hum, and the emcee cleared her throat.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…! Now that our cutest pair Kaiora," Kairi and Sora stood up and bowed playfully. "have done their wonderful performance for Mister Xemnas, we shall now call on the legendary Roxas McCartney and Lucélia Kerschel to sing a duet!"

Cheers of encouragement came on, as well as cat calls erupted from their classmates and schoolmates, triggering Naminé to fidget with her fingers underneath the table cloth. She felt a bit…uneasy with all these people being so open to their teasing._ 'Why am I feeling this anyway? It's not like I'm in a relationship with Roxas…and he had the rights to choose whoever he wanted to date.'_ Naminé sighed, trying (and failing) to forget about the thought.

Roxas and the brunette came up the stage, wearing bright grins at the audience and not at all nervous. Roxas' eyes roamed, before they spotted Naminé's troubled ones, and sent a small reassuring smile at her direction. She giggled quietly.

"Hah." Vanitas appeared beside her as he slumped on Lucé's previous chair. Naminé rolled her eyes at him. "And so the musical duo is alive once again."

"Again?" Naminé asked curiously. "Why?"

Vanitas shrugged.

"McCartney has history with Luce, derpina." he paused when he saw her eyes widen and gasp. "They dated for about 8 months, and apparently, the best singing pair of our year."

"But…why did they break up?"

Vanitas eyed her troubled expression before smirking cheekily, making her blush in embarassment.

"I sense jealousy…!"

"Shut up!" Vanitas laughed and caught her wrist before it slapped him. "Just tell me! I'm curious."

"Ever the nosey girl huh? Tch. Fine."

"Hey guys!" Lucé chirped, smiling cheerily when the audience clapped and gushed. "Hope you enjoy my duet with Rox here, especially you, Sir Xemny!"

Only Lucé has the guts to call the principal that and get away with it; the man was fond of Lucé and Kana for some reasons.

"Yeah." Roxas chuckled. "Ain't only dedicated to our principal, but to everyone out their who broke up with their loved ones or lost them." at this, Lucé and Roxas shared a high-five.

"'Cuse me for interrupting," the emcee grinned. "What's this song called?"

Lucé winked playfully.

"You'll find out later."

Vanitas was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees as he fiddled with his shiny black phone, Naminé also leaning forward to get a view of what he was doing. He went to his photo gallery, tapped on an icon that said "Summer 2010". In it were more than 200 pictures. Naminé was amazed; for a near anti-social guy, he had some pictures of himself with anyone; majority of him with a familiar silver haired Kerschel, Kana. Then he tapped on one photo.

It was of Roxas, blushing as a pouting Lucé was behind him, arms wrapped around his neck, looking like she had something to tell him with a cheeky grin. It looked really sweet, Naminé noticed. At the background was Kairi running with a sea-salt ice cream while Riku and Liku chased her. Something in Naminé steered uncomfortably; was this…jealousy? She bit her lip.

Vanitas eyed her quietly, taking notice of her quiet stature.

"You peachy?"

Naminé managed a nod, before looking at the two on the stage.

Now that she thought about it…

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I mean…he's not my boyfriend or anything, right—"

"Close to it, actually."

"I don't really have the right to be jealous…besides, they're over."

Vanitas shrugged. "I guess."

Roxas tapped the mic, smiling.

"Alright! Hit it Luce!"

Luce smiled, and the crowd quieted.

_(Lucé)_  
><em>The rain falls on my windows<em>  
><em>And the coldness runs through my soul<em>  
><em>And the rain falls, oh the rain falls<em>  
><em>I don't want to be alone<em>

**(Roxas)**  
><strong>I wish that I could photoshop on<strong>  
><strong>Our bad memories<strong>  
><strong>Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks<strong>  
><strong>Won't leave me alone<strong>

Naminé marvelled at how beautiful the two of them sang. She never expected Lucé to sing that well! Lucé was like…what was it called? Ah, Mary Sue! Naminé is very convinced that Lucé is indeed a Mary Sue.

**(Roxas)**  
><strong>If you come back to me<strong>  
><strong>I'll be all that you need<strong>  
><strong>Baby, come back to me<strong>  
><strong>Let me make up for what happened in the past<strong>

_**(**Lucé _**Roxas)**  
><em>(Come back)<em>  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>I'll be everything you need <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>Boy you're one in a million<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>I'll be everything you need <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>You're one in a million<strong>  
><em>(You're one in a million)<em>

Okay screw beautiful the two of them. They were beautiful TOGETHER. No doubt. Roxas had grabbed Lucé's hand and playfully knelt before the brunette, eliciting gushes and catcalls from the crowd a frown from Naminé. Vanitas noticed, and shook his head, chuckling. 'You're definitey jealous, derpina.'

**(Roxas)**  
><strong>Memories I have of Manhattan<strong>  
><strong>She goes shopping for new clothes<strong>  
><strong>And she buys this, and she buys that<strong>  
><strong>Just leave her alone<strong>  
><strong>I wish that he would listen to her<strong>  
><strong>Side of the story<strong>  
><strong>It isn't that bad, it isn't that bad<strong>  
><strong>And she's wiser for it now<strong>

_(Lucé)_  
><em>I admit I cheated (admit I cheated)<em>—"No I didn't!" she giggled, making the people laugh—  
><em>Don't know why I did it (why I did it)<em>  
><em>But I do regret it (do regret it)<em>  
><em>Nothing I can do or say can change the past<em>

Roxas stood up as he and Lucé sang the chorus, letting the brunette's hand go.

_**(**Lucé _and **Roxas)**  
><em>(Come back)<em>  
><strong>Baby come back to me <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>I'll be everything you need <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>Boy you're one in a million <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>I'll be everything you need <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me <strong>_(Come back)_  
><strong>You're one in a million<strong>  
><em>(You're one in a million)<em>

**(Roxas)**  
><strong>Everything I ever did<strong>  
><strong>Heaven knows I'm sorry but<strong>  
><strong>I was too young to see<strong>  
><strong>You were always there for me<strong>  
><strong>And my curiosity<strong>  
><strong>Got the better half of me<strong>  
><strong>Baby take it easy on me<strong>  
><strong>Anything from A to Z<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you want to be<strong>  
><strong>I open my heart to be<strong>  
><strong>You are more priority<strong>  
><strong>Can't you see you punished me<strong>  
><strong>More than enough already<strong>  
><strong>Baby take it easy on me<strong>

**Baby take it easy on me**  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>

Naminé sucked in a tiny breath as Roxas and Lucé stared at each other, something she was sure she definitely did not like. The way they looked at each other…even if they were no longer together, made her gut flip enviously. Naminé admitted that ever since she saw Roxas and Lucé acknowledge each other so easily and casually, she knew something had already happened before. Their relationship was…one in a million. The blonde smiled sadly. Unbeknowst to her, Liku had been watching her from a far, concernedly taking notice of her saddened expression.

(_Lucé_ and **Roxas**)  
><em>(Come back)<em>  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>I'll be everything you need<strong> _(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong> _(Come back)_  
><strong>Boy you're one in a million<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>I'll be everything you need<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>You're one in a million<strong>  
><em>(You're one in a million)<em>

_(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>I'll be everything you need<strong> _(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong> _(Come back)_  
><strong>Boy you're one in a million<strong> _(Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>I'll be everything you need<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>Baby come back to me<strong>_ (Come back)_  
><strong>You're one in a million<strong>  
><em>(One in a million)<em>

_(Lucé)_  
><em>La la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la la la la<em>  
><em>La la la…<em>

As the notes of Lucé's voice faded, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Xemnas delightedly clapped, more than happy for the pair's dedication. Lucé and Roxas grinned at each other. The song they have sung belonged to Utada Hikaru; something Lucé liked listening to since the singer had been her favorite singer since she and Kana had been children. The emcee squealed, smiling cheekily.

"Nice!" Lucé and Roxas playfully bowed before the audience. "That was quite the spectacle eh? Still amazing as before! Amazing, amazing!"

"Thanks!"

Lucé and Roxas got off the stage, immediately assaulted by boys and girls alike. However, Lucé was, thankfully, whisked out by the ever-chivalrous Riku, while Roxas waded through the crowd to reach the single person he wanted to see. As soon as he saw the head of flaxen hair and navy blue waves, he eagerly ran faster.

"Naminé!"

* * *

><p>Zexion carefully drove back home after purchasing some books and games. He had almost cleared out their entire family library, which seemed really impossible since it held about 358,213 books. Besides, it was better than lazing around and surfing the internet, unlike his little sister. He found it funny; he was the boy, and he was more responsible than his sister.<p>

Zexion stopped at a stop light, getting lost in nostalgia.

How long was it again? Ah right. Fifteen years. The time when he was just a prebuscent boy, when it all started. How it all screwed up. Naminé's birth was a spur-of-the-moment; she was born right after things have finally settled down, when that woman finally disappeared along with their…sibling. Half-sibling. Zexion didn't even have a single clue on who it is. Was it a girl? A boy? Or, if possible, dead?

He snorted softly, before looking at the dashboard. Zexion's eyes softened. He remembered Naminé taping the ridiculously goofy picture on there, despite his protests. It was the two of them from a long time ago, him 17 and her 8. It was taken from a cheap photobooth, but it was worth the memories. Zexion shook his head slowly as a smile formed.

He drove back to their home. Zexion smiled a little as he thought of the things he'd do after. A nice hot bath would br nice, then, a cup of chocolate while reading his new novels. One of his aunt's partners, Genesis, had lent him his LOVELESS, which Zexion found quite interesting. As the gates appeared, Zexion accelerated a bit more. But the strange thing was, Vaan was slumped in his chair inside the booth, passed out and the gate wide open._ 'What the hell is he doing?'_ Zexion frowned as he passed through and stopped in front of the guard's booth.

"Vaan?"

Zexion reached out and shook the fair-haired man, making him groan.

"Crap…what the hell happened…?"

Vaan slowly regained his bearings. And when he did, he gasped when he saw a very annoyed Zexion in front of him.

"H-hi sir Zexion!"

"Would you mind telling me why the gate is wide OPEN and you're out here ASLEEP?"

Vaan sheepishly scratched his head.

"Well I was just sitting there doing my duties sir! Then this guy in a black coat—crap!"

Zexion swore and speedily got out of the car, Vaan following him to the house. The main doors were also open, and Zexion spotted some maids and servants knocked out. The others were running frantic and calling 911.

"What is going on here?" Zexion growled.

A brunette maid stopped her frantic running and bowed shortly.

"Sir Zexion!" she gasped. "S-sir Ivan and Miss Astrid…!"

Zexion gulped.

"W-what about them?"

"T-they've gone missing…!"

And just like that, Zexion felt himself blank over.

_'…what?'_

* * *

><p>"Naminé!"<p>

The blonde looked up from her hands. Roxas stood there with a grin, but his disposition had some kind of tired streak. Naminé weakly smiled back.

"Hey…Roxas."

His smile faltered for a moment when he heard the hesitance in her voice, but he shrugged it off before taking a seat beside her.

"Did you like our performance?"

Naminé nodded, though her eyes stayed at her hands currently on top of her lap, something which made Roxas confused.

"Naminé…you didn't like it?"

"N-no!" she sighed. "I mean…of course I liked it! Loved even—" he grinned. "—you and Lucé are really good."

"Yeah." he blushed from her compliment. "It's been awhile too."

Naminé eyed him for a few moments, something Roxas tried hard not to fidget to. It proved hard not to; she looked very…blank and serious. So unlike the Naminé he grew accustomed to in the past few months.

"You and Lucé used to date."

Roxas coughed, surprised by her bluntness.

"H-how'd you know?"

Naminé shrugged, looking at the brunette speaking with Kairi and Ventus. Roxas followed her gaze.

"Vanitas told me."

"Oh…" he bit his lip. "Naminé…are you mad?"

"Mad?" she frowned in confusion. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well…it's because I didn't tell you. I know you don't like being left out but…I didn't think it was that important."

She didn't answer.

Roxas sighed, taking hold of her hand and pulling her close to him. Although she remained stubborn, the redness at her cheeks betrayed it as he pulled her close by an arm around her shoulders.

"Nami…" she coughed slightly. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

"It's alright, Roxas. Besides…it's not like I have the right to, right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…we're not in a…I dunno. What exactly are we, Roxas?"

The boy smiled slowly, understanding her.

"Mutual understanding?"

Naminé giggled.

"That was pretty lame."

"I know. Unless you have suggestions." he chuckled.

"Well then…" she tapped her chin. "I have no idea either."

Roxas placed a sweet, loving kiss on her temple.

"We stick to mutual understanding then."

Naminé smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>"Tied up and passed out, brat."<p>

Xigbar threw the body of Astrid on a couch at an old, worn and ripped couch, gagged and out cold. He looked at Ivan, who was on another couch, with a chuckle.

_**"I see, well…the climax is getting close."**_

"Where's France?"

**_"He'll be stalling for us."_**

"'Kay. Don't take too long; won't be soon before they wake up."

**_"Whatever."_**

Xigbar sneered at the name when Xion hanged up, even sticking his tongue out at it. Not long, Shannon waltzed inside the room, apparently, having the nerve to dress up because she was wearing a sparkly green dress complete with make-up and jewelry. The thickness of her make-up made Xigbar cringe. _'Hell, no wonder that guy left this harpy. She looks…bleh!'_

"Where's my daughter?"

"Obviously, she's not here yet."

"I can see that." the woman deadpanned.

"Well, you aren't blind. What's the point of asking anyway?" Xigbar rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up."

"Whatever, brat's mom."

"It's MISS Shannon for you."

"It's XIGBAR for you."

He grinned in amusement when she screeched in outrage.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen…! May I have your attention please?"<p>

Naminé looked up from her fruit salad as she heard the call of attention from the stage. She saw Roxas, Vanitas, Sora, Ventus and Tidus pushing a piano on the center of the courtyard, in front of the stage, behind the audience. Her heart did funny loops when Roxas smiled at her.

"I think before we continue eating to our heart's contents, we should at least finish tonight's performances. As you can see on your pamplets—" Naminé looked at hers:

The words above had the words, THE PROGRAM above the activities.

THE PROGRAM

- Opening Speech by: Mr. Vexen Even  
>- Prayer by: Ms. Aerith Gainsborough<br>- Intermission (Dance) by: Sora Samson and Kairi Alexis  
>- Announcing of the Best Pair of the Night by: Ms. Raine Loire<br>- Intermission (Duet) by: Roxas McCartney and Lucélia Kerschel  
>- DINNER TIME<br>- Intermission (Piano and Violin) by: Riku and Liku Anderson  
>- CONTINUATION-<br>- End Credits by: Mr. Xemnas Alchier

MASTER OF THE PROGRAM: Rinoa Heartily

"—we have finished with the adorable Sora and Kairi, oh yeah, congrats to you two again for winning the Best Couple of the Night! Okay, lessee, down we have Roxas and Lucé, and now…Riku and Liku!"

Applauses erupted from the crowd as the twins emerged from the backstage, bowing. Riku was holding a mahogany colored violin, shining against the lights while Liku stood there. Naminé and his eyes met, but this time, Naminè didn't break eye contact. She kept it for long as she could until it was Liku who looked away. The blonde bit her lip guiltily. If only he didn't like her…

"It's called Scars of Time. You know, from Chrono Cross?" Riku explained with a beam.

Rinoa giggled.

"Righty, now then," she faced the audience with a grin. "Be prepared for a surprise later."

Soft murmurs broke out, wondering what this surprise was. Naminé eyed Liku with regret as he sat on the stool, Riku standing a little ways to the right. The two shortly nodded at each other, and Liku started pressing the keys in soft pressures. Not long, Riku joined, making the two in perfect harmony.

Naminé sighed softly. It was beautiful, very soothing, but it felt like something was missing. It felt like something was supposed to be joining it. It held a feeling of melancholy, nostalgia, and a bit of happy memories. Naminé leaned against Vanitas' arm, who was startled since he had been ready to doze off.

Then her phone vibrated.

It was the moment when her stomach churned in nervousness.

* * *

><p><em>'They've gone missing.'<em>

Zexion couldn't believe it.

_'They've gone missing.'_

He didn't WANT to belive it.

_'They've gone missing.'_

How in the world will they be missing when there were surveillance cameras around the house? How the fucking hell did THAT happen? The silver-haired lad growled angrily.

Whoever kidnapped them was skilled. TOO skilled. The cameras are placed in places obvious, but camouflaged expertly. And not a single footage containing a suspicious thing was found. When he saw that footage of his parents, his angry gaze softened.

**_'I don't know why but I feel scared.'_** his mother said, while embracing his father.

That feeling returned. This feeling must be caused by this event. His gut told him that something was to happen. And it was damn right.

**_'I know…'_** he answered tiredly.

_**'You do?'**_

_**'Yeah. Ever since…we had that encounter with, you know…'**_

That made Zexion scowl harder.

Shannon Cecile Nate.

Oh how could he EVER forget her?

WHY did his father have to cheat and get that woman pregnant? Why the hell WHY?

Of all people she could involve herself with, it just had to be his father. That's why Zexion resented his father so much; he had their mother Astrid already, 3 children—2 sons and a daughter—and he's still not satisfied? What IS wrong with this world? _'I don't want to live on this planet anymore.'_

Zexion stormed out of the house, his blood still boiling.

He scowled down at his hands, feeling more annoyed than ever. The anger, the confusion, the frustration…it felt so darn hard to breathe with all these overwhelming thoughts and emotions swirling in his stomach. It made Zexion sick.

How will Naminé take this?

His eyes widened.

"Oh no." Zexion abruptly cursed and dialled his sister's number.

* * *

><p>When Naminé was about to answer her phone, a new tone, much higher than of Riku's, entered, making the harmony complete.<p>

Naminé watched in awe as Lucé slowly stepped out of the backstage and winked at the audience as she sat on the available space at Liku's stool. Naminé smiled fondly; definitely a Mary Sue.

_'I won't be surprised if she can lift a car next time.'_

She had forgotten about the call now.

Naminé sighed softly and laid her head against Vanitas' arm more, making one of the boy's eyebrows rise.

"Sup derpina?"

"Nothing. Lucé's really talented."

"Tell me about it." he shrugged. "It's amazing yet creepy at the same time."

"Idiot! I wouldn't call it creepy! That's called 'multitalented' Vanitas."

"Meh."

"Cat got your tongue?" she smirked.

"Not at all, beautiful." he said casually, and Naminé blushed before punching his arm. "What? Is it wrong to compliment a friend?"

"From you? Yes." she squeaked.

Vanitas simply laughed.

"Would the lady prefer a kiss then? Like the one Liku gave?"

Naminé's eyes widened when she heard something drop behind the two of them. She and Vanitas turned around to see a shell-shocked Roxas, his eyes wide and filled with betrayal and…pain. The girl shook at the sight. Vanitas slowly facepalmed himself, realizing he screwed up.

"You and Liku…?"

"R-Roxas!" she stood up, alarmed. "It's not what you think…!"

"Um…it's okay Naminé…" he said, slowly backing off.

"Roxas—"

"Is that the reason why?" He asked, hurt apparent on his features.

"I…I didn't mean for that to happen…I'm sorry Roxas…"

Liku had been watching the entire scene. Although he didn't know what the two was talking about, he was quite sure it was something bad. The last few notes of the piano faded, and applause broke off from the crowd, but he had caught the signal given.

It was the REAL showtime.

"Please listen to me—Roxas!"

The boy had ran off.

Naminé bit her lip, biting back the stinging in her eyes that began to make itself known. She collapsed back down beside the guilty Vanitas, and sighed heavily.

"Hey…" he nudged.

"What?" she sighed.

"Sorry…I slipped it up. I didn't know he was there."

Naminé smiled back, although it was a bit forced and weak.

"It's…it's fine."

Then a new wave of melody entered everyone's ears. Naminé and Vanitas looked up to see a dead serious Liku playing. From the surprised look of Rinoa, it looked like this was unexpected. Her phone rang once again, but this time, Naminé answered.

"Zexion?"

**_"N-Naminé."_** Her brother's voice was shaking, and her dread from before returned. Zexion never stuttered. EVER.

"W-what is it? Did something happen bro?"

**_"It's mom…and dad."_** she shakily exhaled.

"What…?"

**_"They're kidnapped."_**

The girl almost dropped her phone if it weren't for Vanitas.

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about? Vous…Vous mentait! _**(You…You're lying!)**_ T-that's not true!"

"Sœur…sœur veuillez calmer…vous devez me croire. _**(Sister…sister please calm down…you have to believe me.)**_"

Naminé couldn't control her hands anymore. Vanitas caught the falling phone as the girl collapsed on her chair.

"Hello?"

_**"Ami's friend?"**_

"Y-yeah…?"

_**"Listen, whatever you do…DON'T you dare leave her side. She's in danger you get me?"**_

"S-sure but…why?" Vanitas took a glance at the shaking girl.

**_"Just do it."_ **Zexion growled, and abruptly ended the call. He shrugged off his suit and draped it around the girl, making her insert her arms at the arm holes.

"Naminé."

She barely looked at him.

"Listen to me." Liku's playing continued as Xion slipped away undetected. "Calm down."

"H-how the hell will I calm down!" she exclaimed. "Mon père et ma mère ont été tout simplement enlevé. Et je ne sais même pas si elles sont bien ou non! Et vous me dire pour calmer l'enfer vers le bas? Êtes-vous moquez de moi putain, Vanitas? **_(My father and mother were just kidnapped. And I do not even know if they're okay or not! And you tell me to calm the hell down? Are you fucking kidding me, Vanitas?)_**"

He cringed.

"I know…I know that! But do YOU think you'll do anything by panicking?"

"…"

"Exactly." he rubbed his temples.

Naminé only whimpered softly before placing her hand on his outstretched one.

"C'mon. Come with me."

"I…"

"No buts."

Naminé bit her lip.

* * *

><p>"Naminé!"<p>

An equally distressed Lightning came bursting out of the main doors, Zexion following. The pink-haired woman met her niece with a tight embrace. Lightning tugged Zexion in, and the three hugged each other, trying to get at least a bit of comfort. Naminé sobbed in her brother's arms, wondering what was happening to their parents.

"I—I called Serah…she said she'll be coming over as soon as possible." Lightning rubbed the girl's back comfortingly, her eyes softening. Never had the pink-haired woman seen her niece like this. It felt very weird—and strange because Naminé only cried if the situation was very bad. Like this.

Naminé looked up at her brother with tear-stained cheeks, and seeing it made the lad's heart shatter. Zexion wordlessly wiped her tears away, gently pushing her head back to his chest.

"Quiconque a nos parents enlevé... ils vont payer pour la fabrication, tu pleures. Croyez-moi Naminé. Ils vont payer. **_(Whoever took our parents away…they're going to pay for making you cry. Believe me Naminé. They're going to pay.)_**" he growled. Zexion caught sight of a silent Vanitas behind. "You there."

"Yeah?"

"Call your other friends. Especially Roxas."

Vanitas shook his head slowly at the last part.

"I don't think Roxas will come."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "And why the hell not?"

"Him and…your sister had a misunderstanding."

"I don't care if they had a misunderstanding." Zexion growled. "This situation is MUCH more important than those petty little fights."

Naminé's grip tightened. Zexion exhaled and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry sis."

Vanitas sighed as he retrieved his phone, feeling that HE was the one getting a headache from all this.

"Alright." Golden eyes grew determined. "Let me have a sec."

* * *

><p>"…idiot."<p>

Roxas winced as Lucé said it. The brunette began to hit him in the head with her fan over and over again, her face showing irritation and the the same time pity.

"Idiot idiot idiot!" she growled.

"Luce! Calm down woman! Ouch!" he tried to protect his head from further more abuse.

"You freaking goddamned idiot!" she huffed and slammed the fan down, her brow twitching at the blonde. "You ran away without even giving Naminé to chance to explain? God Roxas—you're such a prick!"

He winced, his guilt clawing at him.

"I…"

"Good going Roxas. Now Nami will surely hate you."

"H-hate? That's too much ain't it?"

Lucé scowled at him.

"That's not the point Roxas. What if Van was just kidding huh? What if you misheard?" but of course, Lucé knew of this a long time ago. She just didn't want Roxas to be more hurt than he already is.

Roxas groaned.

"I feel so low…"

"You should be." she growled. "I'm a girl Roxas. And I can understand these things."

"Really?" Roxas narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes really. And—" her phone rang. "Hold on. Hello?"

"Luce. I need to talk to Roxas." It was Vanitas.

"Well…he's here…"

"Give him the phone woman!"

Lucé rolled her eyes and gave the violet phone at the bewildered Roxas.

"Me?"

"No, the bench." she snorted. "Of course YOU moron."

"Sorry."

Roxas placed the phone in his ear. Lucé watched her ex's eyes turn wide slowly as Vanitas told him things. Her brow furrowed, concerned. What were they talking about? She wanted to know, but judging from how panicky Roxas looked, it would be impossible. Then Roxas suddenly bolted off, leaving Lucé shocked.

"R-Roxas!"

But the boy was already rushing off. The brunette was left to stare at his retreating back. Not long, she could no longer hear the piano keys. Liku wasn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>"Naminé! Get back here!"<p>

"Fuck this!" his sister ran fast towards the gates. Something was telling Naminé to go faster. To go forward._ 'There's this hole that leads to a forest right? They **HAVE** to be there! I know they're there!'_

"Naminé!" Zexion only managed to slip the chance to catch because he coughed. Vaan jumped in front of Naminé, but the girl quickly ducked and continued running, having discarded her useless heels back at the house.

"Damn she's fast." Vanitas murmured.

Just in time, Roxas appeared at the gate, panting and his hair dishevelled, and he yelped in surprise when Naminé came rushing past him, with red-rimmed, teary blue eyes and a scowl.

"Naminé!"

Zexion stopped in front of him, panting and his hands on his knees. Lightning quickly made her way over, patting his back.

"Why didn't…why—you…why didn't you run—after her?" Zexiom wheezed, glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry."

"We don't have time to waste!" Lightning scowled. "Let's hurry. This is Shannon. Who know's what she'll do to my niece?"

"R-right…"

"You there!" Lightning turned to Vanitas. "Hurry up, you're coming!"

Vanitas nodded silently, and all of them ran after the blonde Blanc.

* * *

><p>She didn't care whether the twigs and vines snapped under her bare feet. She didn't care that they were probably starting to form blisters. She didn't care that the bottom of the dress was getting dirty or ripped. All she cared about was her family. Naminé panted as she looked about the dark forest.<p>

"_**MOM? DAD?**_"

Her voice echoed around. She shrieked in frustration and turned, getting more and more lost in hysteria and panic. Naminé winced a bit when she felt something prick her feet—a thorn.

"Dammit."

She looked around again.

Where are THEY? They couldn't possibly be taken to another city right? Naminé groaned. She didn't want them to be hurt because of her. Why is it that it was always her who is the cause of all trouble? Even when she was still an unborn child, her family's problems were already too much. Everything was so…so…fucked up! Her father Ivan, her mother Astrid, her brother Zexion, that woman…Naminé was wrong. She didn't really know her family as well as she thought. It was a fact. She supposed it was her own fault anyway. If she just asked ANYTHING before she was born. Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen. If only she knew much earlier. And her unknown sibling. Naminé wanted to atleast once, see and meet him or her. She'd do anything to make their family complete. Naminé loved her family, dearly, even if it seemed like it was falling apart from the discovery of secrets.

Something glinting caught the corner of her eye. Naminé turned towards it.

Not a little far ways to the right, there it was.

A mansion.

Her eyes widened. Naminé immediately broke into a run. She could feel it in her gut. They're here. She passed through the large, rusty black gates, cringing when it emmitted a loud screech. She ran through the way, ignoring the broken pillars and bursting through the front doors. She panted, her breath fogging up. Naminé looked around, taking note of the broken furnitures, the displays, and…a painting?

"Why hello there."

Naminé gasped and turned, finding none other her father's woman and…her eyes grew wide.

"Xion…?"

The girl stared her down from the staircase balcony, expressionless and her mouth sey in a tight, thin line. Naminé couldn't believe her eyes. Xion? Xion? XION? Xion was…? No it can't be!

"No…please tell me it's not true…"

Shannon merely raised her eyebrows.

"Believe it or not honey, we're family." she cruelly smirked. "Unless…you're that dumb?"

Naminé took a step back.

"Y-you're lying! Where's my family? Where's my mother and father!"

The seemed to make Xion snap.

"Shut up!" Naminé flinched at Xion's voice. "Shut up! You won't ever see them again!"

Naminé sent an angered glare her way, and Xion glared back, every ounce of hate, anger, sadness, and self-pity in it. Xion hated her father. Xion was angry at Naminé for getting the life Xion wished. Xion was sad at how everything turned out and she felt so pathetic. Xion gritted her teeth and suddenly jumped off the banister, making her mother gasp but the girl was hellbent on approaching her sister. Xion met Naminé with a loud smack, her eyes burning with hate.

"I hate you Naminé." she whispered. "You took everything away from me! My father, my friends, even my life! What is it with you? Aren't you satisfied enough!"

Naminé glared back and slapped the girl as equally hard.

"I did NOT take everything away Xion! Did I even know YOU were my sister? Did I? No! Because I didn't just know! I didn't take dad away because it was HIS choice to be with US! We weren't even born when all of this…bullshit happened! I don't know how you knew but I'm goddamn confused!"

"It's the same!" Xion screamed.

"No it's not!"

"Don't you understand you ignorant idiot!" Xion lashed.

In irritation, Xion pulled out a knife out of nowhere, tears rolling down her cheeks. Naminé's eyes grew wide as saucers, horrified. She took a step back, growing wary of Xion's trembling form and the crazed look in her eyes.

This isn't real.

No…

Her sister had gone deranged.

She wouldn't…do that right?

"X-Xion…" Naminé's voice was shaking. "Xion…d-don't do it…"

"Why shouldn't I?" Xion sent a sugary sweet smile at her direction, but however, it gave Naminé the chills.

"X-Xion…think about…think about…f-father."

"I've thought about him and you for years now." Xion hummed, tracing the blade with the tip of her finger. She didn't even flinch when it got cut. She even giggled. It just unnerved Naminé more.

Astrid slowly came about, groaning her head was pounding, and her mouth felt numb. As well as her wrists. Her blurry blue eyes slowly dissapated, enabling her to see clearly. Where was she…?

A loud snort made her flinch. She looked at the source and saw that it was the same man who kidnapped them, and fortunately, asleep, but he was by the door, guarding. He was just snoring. Astrid sighed quietly through her gag. She saw her husband across, still passed out and his mouth free. She looked around, seeing that she was in some sort of white room filled with—drawings? Her eyes widened as she recognized one.

Naminé.

"I did NOT take everything away Xion! Did I even know YOU were my sister? Did I? No! Because I didn't just know!"

_'Naminé! Naminé is here!'_ she thought in panic. As quietly as she could, she ran to Ivan, kicking his leg to wakr him. He groaned, but didn't wake up. _'Wake up!'_ She kicked him harder. The third one did it. His eyes flew open.

"Crap!" he hissed quietly. "A-Astrid? W—oh god."

He quickly released himself with ease, his wrists first then released Astrid's mouth. The woman heaved a heavy sigh, and smiled when she felt her wrists freed.

Her eyes softened when Ivan hugged her tight, like how he did when she lashed on him those years ago.

"Ivan…"

The blonde brushed back his bangs and let her go, staring at Xigbar.

"Ivan…I…I heard Naminé."

"Where?"

"S-somewhere but…we need to get out of here first!"

Ivan cussed and looked around the room filled with white. His eyes fell on a small vase—enough to knock someone out.

"Easy…" Astrid frowned in worry as Ivan approaced the man, vase in hand. "Astrid."

"Ivan?"

"At the count of three, I'm going to do it. Run off immediately."

Astrid gasped.

"What! But I—!"

"I'll be fine!" he grinned at her encouragingly. "Trust me Astrid."

"I…" That was the grin she saw when he finally softened up to her. He changed into a completely different person. A man not perfect, yet worth loving. Astrid leaned forward and kissed Ivan briefly, the male blinking in surprise.

"Do it."

One.

Astrid's adrenaline rush appeared, making her forehead sweat in anticipation and anxiety.

Two.

Xigbar shifted a bit, mouth hanging as Ivan loomed over him.

"THREE!"

Astrid ran as Ivan bashed the vase in the startled Xigbar's temple. Astrid cringed when she heard the eyepatched man's yell in anger and more crashing. She could only hope nothing will happen to Ivan.

"Don't you understand you ignorant idiot!"

"Shannon!"

The raven-haired woman gasped in surprise as she was tackled to the ground. Shannon glared at Astrid angrily, a bit shocked as to how she escaped, however, that thought flew off her mind as she roughly tugged on Astrid's purplish-silver hair.

"You weren't supposed to escape!" Shannon screamed, digging her nails into Astrid's scalp.

"YOU weren't supposed to be HERE!" Astrid grunted.

Astrid swiped her hand against Shannon's cheek, leaving 4 angry red trails at her face. Shannon angrily shrieked, holding the scratched area as Astrid scrambled towards Xion.

"Get back here you—!" Astrid winced when she got dragged back to the floor by the ankle.

"Let go!"

Xion disregarded the apparent fight of their mothers and charged towards Naminé, a deranged look in her eyes.

"Let's play Nami! Let's play Doctor!"

"X-Xion stop!"

She swiped abruptly, missing Naminé a couple of inches, making her scowl in frustration.

"Stay still!"

"You don't know what you're doing Xion!"

"Oh? I PERFECTLY know what I'm doing!" she giggled.

When she managed to slice Naminé's arm, she laughed when she heard the blonde scream.

"That's right! Scream Nami!"

Xion gritted her teeth as her icy blue eyes followed Naminé. All she wanted was to have her father by her side. To care for her and to LOVE her. She was sick of being taunted by other fuckers in class by having no father. Why don't THEY try to have no father? Hah!

Naminé was perfectly aware that Xion was losing her grip on sanity. Her heart felt pinched, pitying how Xion, her SISTER, was going through so much. She wanted to help her, but Naminé honestly had no idea how. She now understood why Xion was so stiff in her presence. Because she knew. Naminé, on the other hand, had no idea at all. It was saddening; to think she lived with everything practically given to her, yet Xion was here, working hard just to get what she wanted. They were polar opposites. Two sides of a coin. The somebody and the nobody. Naminé was so deep into her thoughts, she didn't notice she was running towards one of the broken furnitures. She screamed—falling on it._ 'A-HA!'_ Xion immediately ran towards the blonde.

Naminé winced, feeling something stab her on the side. When she looked at it, she cringed. A big red blot of blood appeared on Vanitas' jacket, probably from her wound. Then she froze when she felt someone straddle her. Naminé stiffly looked up, her fear getting the best of her as she stared into Xion's blank blue eyes, knife poised above her head.

"I always hated you."

Naminé blinked when something dropped on her cheeks. She looked up once more to see Xion still looking blank, but tears were rolling down her eyes. Their eyes locked on together, unwavering gazes never straying.

"I wanted to be like you."

Xion blinked slowly, making the tears drop faster.

"I didn't expect it'd turn out like this."

"…but it did."

"Shut up." Xion glared at her. "I don't want to hear your voice."

Naminé ignored the sting in her heart, already knowing what was to come next. If this is what will make Xion happy…then fine. Naminé had no protests at all.

"Getting rid of you…I always wanted to do that." Deranged Xion came back, grinning. "Maybe everyone will remember me as Xion Blanc this time, no?"

Naminé didn't answer.

"Say something!" Xion screamed.

"…"

Xion's eyebrow twitched. Her hands tightened on the knife. This is it. Naminé took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was going to die today. Too bad, she wanted to know more about Lucé. About Kana. Be a bit more friendly with Vanitas. Interact with Riku more. Spend time with her family more, and…apologize to both Roxas and Liku. Oh yeah…make amends with Xion too…but it looks likr it wasn't going to happen any day now, unless Xion magically stops. Oddly enough, her life wasn't flashing in front of her. Was that normal?

_'Goodbye Vanitas. I hope Kana awakens for you so you won't scowl like the dope you are.'_

_'Goodbye Lucé. I hope you can get along with Riku well.'_

_'Goodbye Tidus. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore with moving on.'_

_'Goodbye Kairi. I wished we could've spent more time together.'_

_'Goodbye Zexion. You're the most wonderful brother I ever had. I love you.'_

_'Goodbye mom and dad. I forgive you, even if you kept so much from me. I will never forget you and I'll always love you.'_

_'Goodbye Liku. I'm sorry for whatever happened. And I'm not mad at you. I just wish you won't be affected so much.'_

_'Goodbye Roxas. I'm sorry. For everything and for today. However short the time we spent, I'll always cherish it.'_

And the last person.

_'Goodbye Xion...and I'm truly sorry.'_

And her mind blanked from there, making her miss the events that happened next.

Roxas, Zexion, Lightning, Vanitas, Cid, Genesis, Reno and Axel burst in, startling Xion, who was about to plunge the blade to Naminé's chest.

"Shit!" she cussed.

Xion quickly got off of Naminé ignoring the looks of horror and disbelief from her bestfriends as Shannon did the same as Astrid shakily picked herself off from the ground.

"Ugh…!"

"Ivan!"

Lightning caught him when he stumbled down the stairs. He had a gash on his temple, his lower lip busted and he looked terrible. Astrid moved to support him. Genesis, Reno and Cid were chasing after the Nates. Zexion was about to help when he saw his sister lyin on a piece of broken furniture, blood oozing at her side.

"Naminé!"

Roxas froze. Vanitas cursed under his breath, panicky. The family members gasped, quickly following.

"Naminé? Naminé?" Zexion gently cradled his sister's head to his chest, carefully getting her out of the bloody splinter. Her head lolled to the side. Roxas leaned over, positioning his ear above her mouth.

"S-she's breathing!"

"Let—let's get MY daughter to the hospital now!" Ivan growled.

"What—what about you Ivan?" Astrid worriedly exclaimed.

"I don't care Astrid! Take Naminé first!"

2 pairs of forest green eyes watched the whole thing unseen. He had his eyes glued to one person all the time, watching her be hurt and can do nothing about it. It's not like he could too. Because his and his family's life was on the line. France watched them hurry out, not wasting time. When he was sure no one was around anymore, he got off the wall he was leaning on and approached the bloody splinters. Something shiny was caught on it—a necklace. He picked it up, noting how it shined underneath the flickering chandelier lights as he jammed one hand in his trouser pants.

He brought the first pendant to his lips and closed his eyes.

The shaded truths have been uncovered.

"What will happen next?"

France could only wonder.

* * *

><p><em>PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 28:<em>

_"I don't know what to do_ _anymore."_

_"You okay?"_

_"It's not like I like you."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Liku?"_

* * *

><p><strong>This effin chapter is finally done! I am so glad! Fudge! I was THIS close on giving up too! But I guess my determination to finish what I started defeated my laziness! Fuck yeah! \m The confrontation felt a bit…I dunno. Bland? You guys decide. And…I'M VERY SORRY! You may hit me for being gone for so long! Like, like…for 2 months! I'm sorry! So very, very sorry! Please forgive me! Say what you want, I won't complain! It's my own fault after all.**

**One last thing: Sorry for the long, long, long wait :)**


	28. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I, **SKurou07**, do hereby solemnly tell you that this half-crapped story, **Dear Agony**, will now be in _official hiatus_. This author's reason is because of a mix of writer's block, lack of time and an onslaught of one-shots demanding to be released.

Thine is deeply sorry, updates will be postponed until further notice. Farewell, farewell, thine bid thee farewell, until next time.

_**P.S: Chapter 28 is half-done.**_


End file.
